Legacy of the Uchiha Clan Mafia:
by withloveagain
Summary: The nightmare is just begining.They are out for the killing. In the hands of Itachi Sakura learns the truth on why she is being targeted.Will Sasuke make it in time to save her?Or will he be so lost within himself he starts the next world war? Sequel
1. Learning the truth venturing to the past

_The room had seemed to get a lot colder. The ice chill had run up and down Sakura's spine the moment Itachi revealed to her who the person was that took her. Her back leaned against the wall so she could sit face to face with the man that had healed her. The reason why was still unknown, but she figured he would tell her possibly very soon. She gulped a couple of times, the onyx hues seething with darkness behind his calmness burned holes into Sakura's soul. She thinks he could not be normal, because no normal person can have such darkness with eyes alone. Itachi wonders if this girl will be able to handle such information, but he was never one to let things go unfinished. He had already told her a lot so far, and he was fully intending to tell her the entire story. He closed his eyes a second later, drawing out the memories of that time, memories that he had hoped he would never have to reopen again._

"_Older…brother?" Sakura asked confused. She had paused between words, and her jade eyes narrowed. There was no way that was impossible Sakura had always been an only child. Just thinking about having an older brother was absolutely preposterous. Surly her mother would have let her know that she had a sibling somewhere out there in the world. Her mother was never one to lie to her, and her mother was surly not the kind of woman that would keep something so important away from her. She looked at Itachi and waited for him to say something, but he just sat there with his eyes closed. She thinks he must be a liar if he was thinking of something to tell her._

"_That's impossible. I'm an only child; my mother told me that before her and my father could have another child he was killed. You don't know my family, and you don't know me. Who do you think you are? Huh? Telling me all this bullshit crap, my mother is not a liar. She would never keep something like that away from me. She would never allow someone to take me." She stopped talking the moment Itachi reopened his eyes. Her heart literally shaking, her eyes widen with extreme fear for what she was now looking at. Blood red eyes, black comas forming together into what looked like pinwheels where the pupil would be. The bone shaking stare had Sakura gasping for air at what she was witnessing. It was as if he was strangling her with those eyes alone. Death by a stare, she was being robbed of her breath._

"_I will take you back…back into the time where everything changed your life." Itachi spoke, his fingers clasping together over his right knee cap. He leaned forward smirking at Sakura's reaction; he could practically smell the fear pouring out her tiny body. His right hand went up to gently touch her right cheek, and he was lost in the moment for a just a short while when he felt her body tremble. Trembling with fear, fear that he had not once seen in such a long time. Sure he had seen fear in other people during his time of traveling, but this type of fear- fear that begged for life as if he would take with just his fingertips alone- fear that begged for just one more breath- fear that begged to be free- and the fear of witnessing what the truth really was, that was the type of fear he witnessed in just this girl all at the same time._

"_My family" He began. "We have been given a special gift that very few could be able to have. With these eyes we have the power to destroy. These eyes give us the ability to shatter the mind of person, create fire that will never burn out, the ability to torture a person from the inside out…and…to let a person of our choosing go back in spirit to see what the past was really like." He finished, but before Sakura could utter a single word, Itachi's eyes began to spin. She couldn't take her eyes off of his, and within another second, and another spin of his eyes Sakura was embraced by pure darkness. She felt herself being pulled in by something, a dark vortex dragging her soul somewhere in the unknown. She was falling, falling fast letting out a painful scream until she opened her eyes. Welcomed by a town she hadn't seen before, the rainy day, the dark black sky, and people running all over the place. They ran for shelter, but from where she stood it had seemed that no one was able to see her. She looked all around until a boy standing by an older red haired female holding a small baby caught her attention. The boy's eyes were the same color as hers but his hair was dark brown. They walked hand in hand as if the pounding rain never bothered them. _

"_That's…my mother…but who is that…that boy?"_

_**LEGACY OF THE UCHIHA**_

_**CLAN MAFIA: **_

_**CHAPTER I**_

_If one day you see me see you_

_Will you ever tell me the truth?_

_Or will someone else tell me about my roots?_

"Come now Kiyu try to hurry a bit, don't want to keep your father waiting." Amaya spoke tenderly, her right hand held her baby close to her. Her young infant was covered to protect her from the rain, but Amaya wanted to get out of the rain as soon as possible. Her jade eyes looked to her young eleven year old son before turning her eyes back to watch where she was going. The rain never bothered the people in her family, so walking in it was nothing; because of how well they take care of their bodies falling ill was high non-possibility. However, with the baby in her hands, she didn't want to take the chance of her baby falling ill. Kiyu remained silent as he was never one to talk that much, but like his mother had ordered he walked in a quicker pace until finally they arrived at the Haruno manor.

"Saoshi we are finally back." Amaya spoke out loud. As costumed in the household she removed her shoes, as well as Kiyu following the same as his mother. She walked side by side with her son around the house, but found that her husband was nowhere to be found. Sadly she looked down, and knew just where he would be. She never was a woman that loved violence, and she never did take lightly to the job Saoshi did…does. She knew he will one day bring his son into their world, a world she wished to never have her son be a part of. But she knew, she knew what he would do to Kiyu when she wasn't around. Kiyu was a gifted young boy; both parents knew that, ever since he was at the age of four he started building little 'weapons'. A few minutes had passed, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught Amaya's attention. Her eyes narrowed and immediately turned to her son, handing her baby to him.

"Take Sakura to her room would you Kiyu…your father is about to come in. I would like to talk some things over with him. Don't come down for the rest of the night." Kiyu felt the order from his mother, nodded, and proceeded up the stairs with his baby sister in his arms. Amaya watched with loving eyes as her son did as he was told with no objections. Pleased to hear the sounding of the bedroom door closing Amaya turned to walk over where the entrance of the house was. Her hands crossed across her chest, and her jade eyes narrowed as she stood her ground waiting for her husband to enter. She watched through the window, watching with studying eyes her husband freshing himself up. Fixing his hair, and looking around his neck for what she guessed for any marks.

"Where were you Saoshi?" Amaya asked the moment her husband had stepped through the door. He must have been surprised due to the look he was giving her. Surprised black eyes, his mouth parted just a bit, and the sudden stiffness his body went through told all that Amaya needed to know. Her foot tapped the wooden floor waiting for her husband to give her an explanation. _Tap-tap-tap_ Her eyes pierced through his, and finally Saoshi just gave her a 'hmph' type of sound before closing the door behind him. He took a step forward and Amaya's face twisted in disgust at the smell coming from him.

"You smell like her Saoshi." She spoke louder, and Saoshi turned his face to look at her. His eyes soften and he let out a small chuckle. From where he stood he leaned over so his right shoulder was leaning against the wall. Amaya always knew Saoshi was a gentle person towards her, he was never one to show violence towards a woman if he didn't have a reason. However, Amaya was never the type of woman that liked to share what was supposed to be hers and hers alone. She waited for Saoshi to speak for he had not even said a word to her since the moment he had walked in. And unknown to them Kiyu was listening in on the whole conversation.

"So what, what are you going to do Amaya? Ha-ha Leave me? Come on now, you and I both know you can't leave me. I'm one of the leaders in the Uchiha Mafia, I'm a powerful man my dear wife." Saoshi finally spoke. Darkness dripping with every word being spoken, and yet Amaya held her ground. Her eyes narrowed, and in secret her heart was breaking. Breaking because even though she knew- knew that behind another door that was closed off to her, she knew what her husband was doing behind her back. She knew of the killings, the creation of drugs, and money being brought in- but to admit to something so treacherous broke her heart.

"I don't care how much power you have Saoshi. You are supposed to be my husband, not a cheating dog. I had enough of you Saoshi. I had more than enough. I thought I was being a good wife, taking care of your children, putting up with all the killing you do, and the drugs you would create…but…but this I can't forgive. Cheating- you committed a crime, and you know adultery cannot so easily be over looked." Amaya tried her hardest to fight back the tears that were welling up in her eyes, but feeling of a hand being pressed against her cheek nearly made her heart stop. She wouldn't deny that his touch sent her over the edge, she had loved him, but he was breaking her, breaking her down now with that very same touch. She cried into that hand of his because she knew that hand, the hand that would touch her so lovingly, the hand the sent her to cloud nine, was also the same hand that was going to destroy her. Destroy everything with his hands alone, crushing her from the inside out, only because he used those hands of his to touch that woman- a woman that was not her.

"Have I hurt you Amaya?" He asked. She thinks he should know better than to ask stupid meaningless questions. She slapped the hand away from her face, and took a few steps back from her husband. She breathed in some air before walking back up to him. She met him face to face, one inch apart, and Saoshi saw in her eyes everything that he had done to her. He had never once hit her, but he knew he killed the beauty that she once had with his actions alone. No he didn't hurt her he thought. He can't hurt what was already broken. Saoshi closed his eyes, both hands going to her shoulders and he begged. Begged her for forgiveness, all Amaya could do was stand firm while her husband sink to the ground. His hands at her waist silently pleading her, but Amaya didn't say a word.

"For every action a person does my dear Sao." Amaya began softly. Her eyes looking at the top of his head with gently eyes, her hands went up to pat his hair while still speaking. "There are dire consequences; we are human-humans make mistakes." She continued on, her fingers weaving through his hair, and Saoshi honestly believed that Amaya was going to forgive him, the small light of hope rushing through his veins. He held her tightly until Amaya's left finger went under his chin and moving it up so his face can look up at her. She wore the expression of sadness, her left hand moving to cup his left cheek, her thumb massaging the line of his jaw softly. Even though he begged, she knew he would go back and do it again if he wanted to.

"And as humans we can only forgive those mistakes right?" She smiled, and Saoshi smile back her, his eyes telling her she was right, however the smile faded from his face the moment he saw her eyes darken. "However, you should know I'm not that much of a forgiver. Kiyu and I just returned from Lawyer Yang's office not too long ago…you'll find the divorce papers in the kitchen. I suggest you make yourself comfortable down here Saoshi; I don't want another woman's smell on my bed. Don't worry I had the mattress changed earlier today just in case you had taken someone else on our bed. I expect the papers signed by tomorrow." Amaya pulled herself away from her husband's grasp, but not a moment later she was pulled back to him when he grasped her right wrist roughly. She turned to look at him with fearful eyes before snatching her hand back.

"I won't let you." He hissed. "You are mine, what makes you think I'll let you just let you walk out of this house, just like this eh Amaya? I mean we both know you love me and think about the kids!" He yelled.

"No. I will leave, I'll find a new love, because you are not worth my love, and think about the kids? You dare bring Kiyu and Sakura into this? You are the one that messed things up Saoshi! We had a chance, a chance at a normal happy life together. Fugaku gave you a choice. He gave you an opportunity to leave the organization to live a life with me for saving his older son and you refused to leave! So don't tell me to think about the kids. I thought of both of their lives, and I fear for Kiyu because I know you'll drag him into the organization as well. You are such a cruel man Saoshi….such a cruel man…why can't you just do this for me." Amaya took in another huge amount of air; she turned her head to look up at the stair way where Kiyu and Sakura's room was at before turning back to face her husband.

"I know what you and Kiyu would do when I'm not around. You already began training him to be a part of that organization ever since he was little boy, have you no shame? To do that to your only son…Kiyu's chance of a normal life is already long gone, but Sakura still has a chance to live normally and fall in love with normal man." Amaya looked down and hugged herself. "I tell you what sign the divorce papers and I'll let you take Kiyu, and I'll take Sakura. However, you will never be able to see her ever again. It's time you wake up Saoshi, you made your bed go ahead a lay in it…but it seems to me you already fucked a woman in that bed you made." And with the last sentence spoken Amaya turned away and began walking towards the stair case. Upon hearing his mother's footsteps Kiyu turned in haste and rushed back into the room where his baby sister was.

Silently yes oh so slowly he closed the white door. He inwardly prayed that his mother didn't know that he was there watching everything. When he caught his breath and was able to calm himself back down he walked up to the pink crib that held his wide awake baby sister. Her baby green eyes looked at him, her tiny baby hands went up trying to reach for him, and he gave in giving her his hand. His mouth formed into a grim line, his eyes darkened when her small tiny fingers curled around his left finger. He thinks she was to blame for the soon to be separation of his family. His stomach twisted in disgust when he heard the small gurgle of laughter coming from his baby sister. He inwardly bit his lip when he felt a cool wet feeling around his finger, and roughly pulled his hand away. He thinks she was disgusting for putting his finger in her mouth.

"She's a playful little thing isn't she Kiyu" The sound of his mother's voice had caught him off guard. He immediately moved away from the crib when he saw his mother's face from over his left shoulder. He stood there for a moment watching his mother. He watched his mother, watching his baby sister, and it made him sick. His fingers curled in adding pressure to the nails that were clawing into his skin. Amaya's left hand went into her baby's crib gently running her hand in circular motions around Sakura's baby belly.

"I know you were listening Kiyu." The gasp from Kiyu was heard, and he turned his face downward trying to hide the fact that he was ashamed. He felt his mother's hands on his shoulders, when he looked up he was met face to face with his mother. Her hand went up to his hair and ruffled his shaggy hair earning her mother a small laugh from her son. She needed her son to know that he was not at fault for what was happening between his parents. However, she felt at fault for what was going to happen to her son. She would never wish that life for her son, but maybe just maybe her son would not live such a life. The life full of violence, and darkness, she brought both of her hands around her son and pulled him to a big embrace.

"I am so proud of you my son. As a mother you couldn't have made me anymore prouder. You are not at fault so don't blame yourself or Sakura." She knew that this was the only way. As a mother she had to do what she thought was right. Kiyu was eleven years old, she raised him well. However, she knew what his father was doing to him as well. And she knew that if she couldn't save her son, then she would at least try to save her daughter. Keeping Sakura away from her father and the works of that organization would be the best thing, but keeping her away from her older brother…she didn't know if that was a wise choice. She had wished she had gone up against her father and married someone else instead of Saoshi. She loved Saoshi yes, but she could have learned to love someone else, but she was merely an eighteen year old girl when she married Saoshi. She didn't know any better, having a son at the age of nineteen, and a baby girl at the age of twenty-nine proved even more just how foolish she was.

"Then why are you and father getting a divorce mother." Kiyu asked.

"You must understand Kiyu, what your father does for a living is evil. I pray Kiyu; I beg of you please, please don't fall like your father did. Don't let your heart sink into the darkness, for the sake of your wellbeing and future, don't destroy your life." She looked her son dead on in the eye and it was then that her son knew instantly what Amaya was telling him. He could only nod.

"Then why not let me leave with you mother? If you are so concerned with my well being, and future why not take me with you instead of me leaving with father?" It was an honest question; he loved his mother more than he loved his father. His mother always gave him affection whereas his father always beat him, and forced him to learn the ways of creating drugs, and becoming strong. His mother was right though, his father was an evil man. He wouldn't want to live the life like his father, but he knew that if he had to leave with his father he wouldn't have a choice. He looked at his mother with pleading eyes, but he knew his mother would not be the one to take him when he saw his mother close his eyes.

"Forgive me Kiyu, but I won't be able to. One day Kiyu, one day I'll let you come and see me and your sister. I want you in her life, but you must not let her know who you are. Keep her away from the claws of the organization. You must protect her Kiyu it's you're responsibly as an older brother…and if you find that you cannot forgive me then forgive your sister for she had done nothing wrong." He felt his mother lean in and give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. He was met with a sad expression from his mother, and Kiyu couldn't help but feel the strong sting of betrayal the following day when saw his mother walk out the door.

His mother's scent still filled his parent's bedroom. His father was not there in the morning; his father was never there in the mornings. The only thing that was there were the documents his mother gave his father late last night. He was surprised to find early that moment that his father had signed the divorce papers, and the smiling face of his mother. He never knew that his mother could have such an expression on her face. It was a look that told him she had received her freedom, and how he inwardly wished he could at least have a small taste of that freedom. However, the moment he saw the glowing figure of his mother's back as she walked out that door, he knew he would never be able to feel it.

_Live well my son…live to your own expectations. Don't follow their way of life, grow strong and when you do break free…I know you'll be able to spread those wings of yours and obtain your freedom. I will always love you Kiyu, my precious little boy…_

**We **_are _out in the _**open**_

_Maybe _we **will **kill _you_

But maybe **I **_won't_

"Ne Itachi, I think the girl had enough don't you think?"Kisame had walked in and was met with a site he wasn't expecting. In front of him sat the dull body of the pink haired girl, who was just not moments a go awake talking. Though he was not present in the room at the time, but he heard through the closed door that they were talking. Kisame knew-he knew all too well what Itachi was going to do to the girl once he had told her about the power of his eyes. Kisame was also fully aware that Itachi was breaking the rules that were set years ago. The rule that was ordered to all to never speak of what happened- the incident that divided the Mafia into four deadly gangs. When he figured it was time to walk in, Kisame took it upon himself to enter the room.

"She needs to know everything. Kiyu was a fool, so were their parents. I knew the day I met that foolish wife of Saoshi I should have killed her from where she stood." Kisame grinned when he heard Itachi reply, it was the longest sentence he heard from Itachi in a long time. He took a seat on the far corner of the bed and looked at the dazed girl. Her eyes were wide open but he could clearly see that by look of her dull eyes she wasn't even there at all. Kisame released a chuckled and turned his face back to look at Itachi who stared at him with those red eyes of his. A small 'hn' sound was heard from Itachi when he saw the smug look Kisame gave him.

"I think you would like to know Itachi, your little brother is on his way."

"Is he now?" Itachi replied coldly, the amused smirk was not missed. Itachi thinks it would be rather interesting to see his little brother's reaction when he realizes that he is not dead. He gave a dark small chuckle when he could practically hear the protest of his little brother. Itachi thinks that his foolish little brother will demand an explanation as to why he faked his death, an explanation Itachi was not willing to give his little brother. For he knew that if he told Sasuke the real truth as to why he left and faked his death, his little brother will never forgive him. He did care for his little brother, but he was not about to let anyone find out. He gave Sasuke a semi hard time, but he always did it for his little brother's well being, and to also prepare him to take over the organization.

"Yeah, Deidara found him trailing with the mutt guy; you know the one eh Itachi the freak that has dog like senses?" Kisame replied.

"Hmm Kiba, interesting…I hear that Inzuka's abilities have grown stronger since we last seen him Kisame. Where did Deidara spot them?"

"A mile near the border of Tokyo, but for all we know by now they could be outside of Tokyo and near us."

"Take care of them will you Kisame, take Sasori with you" Before Kisame could even make another move Itachi continued speaking. "However, Kisame I want Sasuke to remain alive. Do what you have to do to keep him off our trail. Deidara and I will move the girl into a secure location, it's time Sasuke learns not to be so foolish and not disobey any orders." Itachi for the first time stood up from his chair and walked over to a nearby window. Deidara's room was located in an area of the room where it faces outside of the cave they hid in. The sinister smirk on his face was hidden from Kisame's view, but Itachi thinks that it would be fun to drown in the sensation of punishing his little brother. Even though Itachi loved his brother, he was still older, and like every other brother he still liked to mess with his little brother's head.

"Do it now Kisame, there won't be time left if Inzuka is trailing her scent." With the order being said and a small chuckle from Kisame he disappeared. Itachi stood still near the window watching with narrowed eyes Kisame and Sasori rushing out of the cave. He gave a small curse sound, but he allowed a small smirk to reveal on his face. He thinks it was about time his foolish little brother caught on, and Itachi thinks that it wouldn't be long for the next world war to ascend. His lips thinned into a frown when he turned back to Sakura, his red eyes piercing through what he wished could be her spirit but her body was just a shell for now. He wondered if he should bring her back now or not, but he wasn't sure how far along in the past she was in.

"Deidara" He called deciding to leave her as she was now until he moved her into another location where surely Sasuke and his dog pall wouldn't be able to find her so quickly. It didn't take a second later for Deidara to enter their-his room. He walked in with angry blue eyes- of course he would still be mad, after all it was his room that was taken away without his knowledge. His arms crossed over his chest glaring at the Uchiha male, and waiting for an explanation as to why he was called during his meal time.

Itachi turned from the window and faced Deidara's direction, he knew Deidara was still upset, and he knew Deidara was going to be even angrier when he finds out they have to relocate.

"Pack what you can Deidara were moving out."

_The __**nightmare **_is just beginning 

You _know _that **feeling?**

We _are _**out **for the _**killing**_

"Kiba how much further out are we?" Sasuke ordered, he wants Sakura back, he wants her back now, but he doesn't know. He doesn't know where she is, and he doesn't know if she is safe, and he certainly doesn't know if she's alive. He wants to see- wants to see with both of his eyes. With his own eyes he wants to know if she's dead. And if she was; if she was dead Sasuke will start a war. He will destroy the world- because he will feel that the world betrayed him. If she was alive though, he might reconsider, reconsider starting the war- because then the world might have just a little bit more hope left. His eyes narrowed, narrowed in when Kiba didn't answer. He turned to look but he saw that both Kiba and his pup were focusing- focusing on her scent.

"It's getting stronger." Was all Kiba said, stronger but Sasuke wondered if they were close. He wants to know but left his question silent. Kiba knew-he knew that Sasuke was becoming impatient; he knew that they were getting closer to her, but something else caught his attention. The smell of two other people heading their way, and his dog that was right beside him began to bark uncontrollably. Kiba smirked they both knew- knew that they were going to meet these people soon, but Sasuke-Sasuke doesn't know. Kiba knows that Sasuke will be enraged if anyone stands in their way- Sasuke will spill blood. Sasuke- Sasuke will turn into the beast that everyone on Earth will wish to God that they can die already so they don't have to witness Sasuke's terrible rampage. Because Sasuke- Sasuke is worse than the Sabaku, Sasuke- he won't stop. He never stops once he's enraged, because Sasuke is different. And Kiba knows- he knows that the only one that can prevent Sasuke from reaching the height of his Anger would be that girl, that girl that is missing. And Kiba curses- he curses because those people are closing in rather fast.

"Sasuke…we have company." And Kiba begins to tremble- he trembles because the dark, sinister, ice cold, demonic like smirk suddenly appeared. His eyes turned to blood red, his eyes remind Kiba of his older brother, the brother that Sasuke lost. Kiba's bones began to shake and his pup began to shake- shake because they felt it, they felt Sasuke cold dark aura. Sasuke thinks- he needs to let go of some steam. He needs this, he needs to kill something. Sasuke's hands curl into fist and he releases a dark laugh. He laughs? At a time like this, he laughs? Kiba thinks Sasuke is scary- scary and Kiba doesn't scare easily. Kiba knows- he wishes- he wishes that Sasuke would have obeyed orders and stayed away, he should have stayed away from that girl like everyone was ordered. He had to disobey- because Sasuke isn't one to follow orders, he never follows orders. That's why he's foolish, so foolish because he never listens.

"Who's coming?" Sasuke asks with a smirk on his face. He asks hoping that these people will at least put up a challenge. He wants a challenge- he wants to fight. Because Sasuke hadn't fought anyone in awhile, and he wants to- wants not a spar, but a real fight. A fight to the death, yes to the death because Sasuke wants to feel alive again. His stomach was twisting in excitement, he will get it-get what he wants, even if those people won't want it- 'it' being death. Sasuke wants to feel alive- alive because he lost himself in the moment. The moment- yes it was in that moment, the moment he looked down that cliff. The cliff where Sakura fell off of, but Sasuke doesn't know- he doesn't know that Sakura willingly jumped off. And Sasuke will never know that Sakura jumped off to protect him, protect him from getting hurt. And Sasuke will never know that Sakura secretly wanted him to stay alive, that was what Sasuke will never know.

"Two, and there coming at us every fast." Kiba told him. His senses kicked in, Sakura was close. She was very close, but why? Why is her scent moving? Why is her scent moving fast? And why, why were there two other scents near hers? This is bad, really bad. He wonders, if Sakura is awake why is she moving. Where is she going, and with who? All the questions rolling in his head were unanswered, but Kiba wonders, he wonders if he should tell Sasuke. Because Sasuke deserves to know, but Kiba stays silent, he doesn't tell Sasuke, because Kiba doesn't know for sure if she is awake or if she unconscious. The bark heard from the pup was heard and Kiba inwardly curses, telling his pup to shut up in his head, but Sasuke's eyes narrow. They narrow when he saw the change in expression in Kiba's face, and he thinks that Kiba might know something, something that he isn't telling him. They stop, their feet hitting the ground, dirt going everywhere. Kiba curses, his dog barks, and Sasuke smirks and lets out a laugh. They had come- come out of nowhere, Kiba curses because he was focusing on Sakura's scent when he should have been focusing on how close those people were.

They looked at each other. Two against two- well two against three if they counted the pup. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, he knows those two. By the look those people were giving Sasuke and Kiba those people knew them too. Kiba thinks he must be a fool, because the scent smelt so familiar and yet he dismissed it. Dismissed the fact that he knew the smell, because it's been far too long, and he thought they were dead. Dead along with Sasuke's older brother back when they had their first war, but why? Why are they here? And Kiba wonders if they are alive maybe just maybe Itachi was alive as well, but that impossible because Sasuke- Sasuke witnessed Itachi die. Sasuke had Itachi's blood on him; Itachi had died when Sasuke was thirteen. Itachi had died seven years ago, so it impossible…Itachi can't be alive, so why are these two alive? Kiba doesn't understand, and by the look Sasuke had, he too can't believe it.

"Kisame, Sasori…why are you alive?" Sasuke asked. He asked in a deadly tone. He was confused he was sure that Kisame and Sasori were dead. Died in the war, so how? They chuckled. Kisame chuckled, and Sasori remained passive. Sasori dressed himself in brown loose pants, with a black cut up shirt; his black coat with red clouds covered his whole body though. It's hot out, so hot so why were a coat? But Sasuke doesn't care, he wants to know, but they didn't answer. Kisame dressed the same as Sasori, but his blue skin and shark like face was something that Kiba was still not used to. They looked at each other, Kisame looking amused at Sasuke, Kiba staring Sasori down trying to get answers. But no answers, there were no talking after Sasuke voiced his question, but a moment later. After a few hot gushes of wind they spoke.

"Are you surprised little Sasu?" Sasuke cursed and spatted at the nickname Kisame gave him. He never liked that nickname, never. The nickname his mother gave him, she was the only one to call him that, the only one. But Sasuke's mother is gone- died- she died a month after meeting Sakura, and Sasuke changed once again. Tension grew between the two- soon to be four. Kiba thinks this was going to get ugly, so ugly and he wished he never went to Sasuke. But Kiba thinks it's a good thing, it'll be good to get some fighting in. Sasuke got in his fighting stance, Kiba followed suit, Kisame and Sasori stood tall. They think- _know _that Sasuke and his little dog friend were no threat to them. No threat because according to Itachi, Sasuke was foolish, and Sasuke acts without thinking things threw. So they know- they know that this was going be easy, but they had orders. Orders not to kill them, well Sasuke, but they think they'll let Sasuke's little dog friend live. Kisame looks at Sasori, and Sasori looks to Kisame nodding at each other, but they still stand tall. Sasuke thinks they are mocking him, and his anger grows.

"I saw you die." Sasuke suddenly said from his stance, the wind was circling around them. Kiba knows- he knows Sasuke was going to charge. He curses because he believes that Sasuke's actions of not thinking things threw was going to get them killed- Killed, because if Kisame and Sasori were still strong or stronger than they were those years ago, they were in trouble. But Kiba was still in his stance, he wants to fight, but he doesn't want to die, he wants to talk to Sasuke to discuss a strategy, but it was already too late- too late because Sasuke already charged. He charged at Kisame, throwing a kick to Kisame's left side, but Kisame blocked it with ease. To easy- way too easy, and Kisame laughs, laughs because Itachi was right. Kisame thinks it's time Sasuke learns a lesson, to think things through, so he throws a punch, but Sasuke blocks it. Sasori looks at Kiba, and Kiba looks at Sasori. They were having a stare down- a stare down to see, who will charge first, but neither is moving; neither is fighting just yet. They are both thinking who will charge first. Kiba looked to his side to see his pup gone, he was gone where did his dog go? He looked left and right, but then he saw- he saw behind Sasori there was his pup. His best friend, jump and tackle Sasori on his neck. Sasori caught off guard was bit, he was bit, his pup had done it, he got Sasori and he wasn't letting go.

"Way to go Akamaru!" Kiba cheered running towards a distracted Sasori, and Akamaru jumped off once Kiba approached. Sasori ducked before Kiba could land his attack, but Sasori turned to the dog that attacked him, his right hand going behind his neck. Sasori's face twisted in anger, he was bleeding- red- blood- blood that was his, beautiful blood, red- it was his, his blood and Sasori wanted revenge. He wasn't going to kill them, but now he wants to- for making him bleed, he would skin them. Yes he would skin them and make them into his toys. Yes toys, because Sasori loved to make puppets- real life puppets, and then he will burn them, and Sasori wanted it- wanted to see them burn after he recreates them. But Akamaru was already back on Kiba's head before Sasori approached him. Sasori charged, but Kiba also charged, their fist collided, force on force, and Kiba cursed when Sasori lifted his right leg and kicked up. Kicked up and his kick landed on Kiba's stomach, Sasori smirked not letting go of Kiba- he kicked again but this time he flipped Kiba over his head.

"Never believe what you see little Sasu." Kisame said blocking Sasuke's punches. Sasuke was growing impatient- so impatient. He saw what he saw, and the bastard was telling him his eyes were wrong? He saw Kisame die- he saw, yes he saw with his own eyes a bullet going through his heart and leaving the back of his body. He saw him cry out and breathe his last breath. Sasuke charged, but Kisame blocked and moved to the left. Sasuke thinks that Kisame was toying with him, and Sasuke bites his lip- he doesn't like it, he doesn't like being toyed with. Kisame gave a small laugh, dodged Sasuke's back kick and smirked when he landed a hard punch on Sasuke's stomach. Yes he was ordered not to kill Sasuke, but Itachi said nothing about beating Sasuke- beating Sasuke hard, just to leave him alive, yes alive. He will leave Sasuke alive alright, but he will have fun, have fun beating Sasuke till he couldn't move.

"I saw the bullet go through your body! You can't be alive!" Sasuke proclaims. They jumped further apart from each other, a rather good distance to catch their breath. Sasuke breathed in-out-in-out; his hand went up to wipe the small trail of blood off of his mouth, and smirks. Kisame stood tall, he was un-phased and he loved it, loved the stare Sasuke was giving him. Uchiha's have pride, and Uchiha's don't like to lose, and Sasuke was losing, because he was unsuccessful in landing a punch to Kisame. Sasuke charged once again, and Kisame shook his head, he thinks Sasuke will never learn. Kisame wonders just what will Itachi's reaction be when he tells Itachi that Sasuke still reacts the same. Always the same, always acting before thinking things threw. Kisame wonders why Itachi left the organization to the likes of someone so sad like Sasuke, someone foolish- someone weak, so weak. –Punch-kick- punch-kick- doge. Kisame was punched, he was kicked, but he dodged the next attack but laughs. Finally- finally Sasuke gets a good hit in this little dance of theirs. But Kisame is playing- always playing never being serious; he was never serious unless fighting Itachi.

"But I am Sasu" He replied in amusement, but time was wasting. They needed to get going soon, really soon. Back to the base- the new base. Kisame curses when his pocket began to ring, and he knew- he knew who was calling. He knew that Itachi was going to nag on him- nag him for playing around. They jump again further from each other, and Kisame looks at Sasori who looks at him. Both knowing that they have to end this, and end it now. Sasori curses- he curses because he won't be able to get rid of Kiba and make him his toy, so he charges at full speed. Charges and catches Kiba and his little dog off guard, hitting him behind his neck hard enough to knock him out. Kiba lets out a gasp before falling to the ground unconscious, his dog followed suit. Sasori stands tall and smirks, it was easy to easy they were of no threat. He looks over to Kisame and watches with mild interest- watches Kisame blocking Sasuke's attack, and Sasuke blocking Kisame's. He was growing bored, so Sasori stepped in and appeared behind Sasuke hitting him in the same spot he hit Kiba. Everything paused the moment Sasuke fell to the floor.

"What the hell Sasori? I didn't need your help!" Kisame was pissed- so pissed because Sasori finished off Sasuke.

"Were wasting time, we need to go Itachi is expecting us soon." So they left, but Kisame kept bitching at Sasori all the way back to where Itachi and Deidara were at.

"Where are we Itachi?" Deidara asked he was panting, they were running. Running for hours- running fast, so fast, faster than they ever had, and Deidara wondered how was it possible that Itachi wasn't even out of breath. They stopped somewhere, but Deidara didn't know where, they had ran over water, and traveled through some forest, but where? Where were they?

"Ogasawara, it's far enough. By the time Sasuke gets here she will already be awakened."

"How much longer will she remain there?" Deidara asked following Itachi, always following. Never being the one to lead, he could never win against Itachi, so he followed and played the part. Itachi remained silent, silent like always; he was silent while holding onto the girl. Her legs dangled over his right arm, but her head was leaning against his left shoulder for support. Her eyes were open- open but there was no one there. She was a shell, an empty shell because her spirit was in the past, but Itachi found her cute, so cute, but he wanted to destroy her. Destroy her because she was ruing everything, everything, but he can't- he can't destroy her because she was dangerous. Dangerous because of what that bastard did to her. He thinks he should have destroyed her when she was kid, because now that she was mature, she was prone to activate- activate what her stupid foolish brother did to her. And if she activated it, she would destroy everything- she will have no control, no control and he wonders if that was what Orochimaru wanted- for her to lose control. He knows it was risky sending her back to the past, risky because the past could also make her trigger what Kiyu did to her, but he hoped, hoped that Sasuke would get to her in time to prevent it.

_Because they are each other's support_

_Even hatred between them shows the affection_

_That lies __**underneath **_

_Preview_

**Sakura is still stuck in the past**

"This is my son…Kiyu…he will bring great success to you Fugaku."

"Kiyu eh…? You'll be tested to see how much your worth."

**Kiba and Sasuke arrive to see Sakura is no longer in the cave**

**What will happen?**

**Will Sakura be able to cope with what her mother never told her?**

**Find out next time **

_**Why…this can't…can't be happening?**_

**Authors note:**

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? I tried my hardest to keep Itachi in character ha-ha. I want to hear you guys thoughts on the chapter, and if I should continue it or not. Well I'm probably going to have to continue it right ha-ha I mean There's a lot of stuff that is not yet said and done with, and this story is far from over. So what do guys think? Review and the update will come fast. :D**


	2. Kiyu breaks! the voices in the mind

_Sakura stood there watching the whole scene being played out. She witnessed her mother announcing to the man that was supposed to be her father her wanting for a divorce. She was torn between feelings, there he was- her father, the man she has always wanted to meet. The man that helped created her, her father. He was so close, and Sakura could feel her heart pound. Her father was everything she pictured him to be, tall with broad shoulders, dark eyes, with dark brown hair. She was happy to be able to at least see her father, even if she was in the past. She was happy, but her happy quickly faded when she heard him speak. Low, with a dark amusement, the words he was speaking disappointed her. His personality was far different from what her mother used to tell her. The man her mother talked about when she was a child was nothing like him. Her father that she never got to meet was full of love, care, gentle, respectable, loyal, and most of all put her mother before everything else. Whereas this man that she was witnessing, laughed darkly, cheated on her mother, and worked for one of the world's largest gang…this man cannot be her father. He can't be-he just can't be, but he was. That was the truth, her father was one of those people, a blood thirty, money hungry, cheating man-slut. It hurts so much, so much it hurts this truth- the real truth. It hurts so much, so much it pains her chest._

"_This can't be happening…this can't be…it can't be real." She knew that even as she spoke out loud even in fear, they will never notice her. She was so close to them, so very close her hand would touch her mother's cheek when her hands weaved through her father's hair. Yet, her mother didn't even respond to her touch. She should have known that would happen. She so foolishly let herself slip that she forgot she was in the past. She turned her attention to her father that was on his knees gripping her mother by the sides of her waist. As well she weaved her hand through her father's hair as well. Though she was able to feel it, her father was unable to feel that she was near. Though she didn't know how to handle the fact that her mother lied about her father dying in a car crash before they could have another child, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at her. Though she didn't know how to cope with knowing her father was working in a gang, she wasn't sure yet if her father was dead or if he was still alive. However, most of all…above everything else she didn't know how to cope with the feeling that throughout her life. Her entire life of ups and downs, she lived her life without knowing she had an older brother._

_She walked up the stairs hoping to see her older brother. She walked through the door for she had no use in opening it since she was just a spirit. Appearing at her brother's side, all she could do was look at him with longing eyes. If she had known, if only her mother told her she had an older brother, she could have met him. She could have the relationship all her other friends had the honor of having. She always wanted a brother, older or younger it didn't matter as long as she could do what her friends her able to do. The brother-sister type of relationship, fighting until her mother would tell her to stop. Playing together when no one else would, having the ability to pin the blame on him so she wouldn't have to get in trouble. Having the opportunity to yell at him if he scares off her dates, or potential boyfriends, she always wanted that type of relationship. However, all she had as a child was a boy that was her best friend, a boy that did all those things that she always wanted, but one day her childhood friend disappeared from her. She lost that relationship, but if she had known this boy Kiyu…then maybe just maybe Kiyu-her older brother wouldn't have disappeared._

_She saw her mother come in moments later. So silently that Kiyu didn't notice, because he was so caught up watching her baby form. Sakura knew that he was shocked when she saw him jump back when her mother spoke in his ear. She laughed at his reaction, but continued on watching. She saw her mother play with her baby form's tummy, before turning over to her older brother. She saw her mother pull her older brother into a tight embrace, begging him to forgive her, and if he couldn't that he should forgive his sister. Sakura didn't understand why her mother would be asking her brother to forgive her, she didn't understand. Her eyes snapped open the moment she finally figured it out. She put two and two together, and she knew- she knew it was because of her that Kiyu was unable to leave with her mother. It was because of her that Kiyu had to live through a hell bound life in one of the world's strongest gang. It was all her fault and all Sakura could do was bow her head and cry. She cried because she knew that no one would listen, because it was all her fault._

"_I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…if only I knew…I'm sorry big brother." _

_**LEGACY OF THE UCHIHA**_

_**CLAN MAFIA:**_

_**CHAPTER II**_

_You know that voice you hear _

_In the back of your head_

_That's me telling you to drink_

_The blood you shed._

A month had passed since Amaya had divorced her husband Saoshi, but Amaya kept her last name. She wore it with the pride of spiting the Haruno family. The first woman to divorce a Mafia Gang Leader and live to tell the tale, but Amaya stayed silent of who her ex husband used to be. She had it rough for the first few weeks of living on her own as a single mother raising a newborn baby. She was able to settle the divorce right away because of her husband's threat, but he through every meeting they had with their lawyers he would beg her to reconsider afterwards. She would smile at him, touch his cheek so softly, and smile. She would give him that smile that would soundlessly tell him 'fuck no'. She rocked her crying baby when she would cry; she would sing her a song, a lullaby to help her sleep. Soon after she started singing baby Sakura's cries would decrease to a single yawn before trailing off to sleep. However, Amaya doesn't move from her rocking chair in her baby's room. She would continue to rock her baby for hours just looking out the window and into the night sky. Thoughts of her son worrying her to no end, she knew she made the right decision in her divorce, but she wonders if it was wise to leave her son in the hands of that blasted organization. With baby Sakura in her arms Amaya would allow herself to cry, because no matter what, no mother deserves to be separated from her child under any circumstances.

"Kiyu….Kiyu…" She would cry her son's name. Her son was her pride and joy next to her daughter. Her son was always obedient, and always helpful. Her son was someone that even at a young age, he held so many dreams he wanted to accomplish when he was older. Amaya allowed herself to smile when she remembered the time her son came barging into her bedroom with a notebook. A notebook that held all his written down dreams, dreams that will probably never come true. She remembered his tiny smile and told her he wanted to become a psychiatrist so he could help fix his father. She laughed, he was a smart little boy, a good boy…a boy the doesn't belong in that organization. She remembered a time when Kiyu hugged her one night, telling her that she was the best mother in the world, because she always lifted his spirits. With a soft sigh Amaya stood up from her rocking chair, it was her time to go to bed as well. She gazed at her sleeping daughter, before letting her thoughts wonder off. She did the right thing, she tells herself over and over. Kiyu will be strong enough to overcome them, she tells herself again, but she wonders what will happen if Kiyu wasn't able to?

_Slap- punch-kick-kick-punch_

"Get up." The sound of Saoshi's loud, rough, demanding voice echoed through their training room. Kiyu grunted at the pain and did as he father ordered. Kiyu stood tall and proud. For an eleven year old he was getting good at hiding his pain real well. His father smirked at how bold his son was being before charging at Kiyu once again. He punched, kicked, knocked down, only to kick his son over and over again, and yet Kiyu would not once cry out in pain. Make father proud, Kiyu would tell himself again, and again. Even if his father has to break his ribs, his legs, break his body, Kiyu would not allow himself to cry out in pain. Pain is a weakness, he remembered his father tell him. Pain is an emotion that will destroy him, he remembered again. Pain is nothing but the brain telling the body lies, lies that both the body and mind have to overcome. Strong! Be strong! Endure it! Laugh at it! When fallen get back up! When bled clean it but get back in the game. That was teaching of Saoshi Haruno. Kiyu, his only son endured it all, everything that his father threw at him he consumed it all, but hid his true tortured pain. He told his father he doesn't feel pain. It was a lie, a lie because he does. He felt his heart being crushed in the hands of his mother the day she left him at the mercy of his father. His cold and ruthless over demanding twisted father. His mother lied, she's a liar, she lied about his father being a gentleman. He was a man that was sweet to his mother, but a demon to him. Why? Why? Why did she leave him with such a man? Kiyu's heart sank, his mind went blank. She doesn't want a son who was already being trained to become a killer. Kiyu thinks that his mother hates him because he was going to be a cold blooded person just like his father.

"I said get up boy!" Saoshi kicked, he punched, lifted and threw Kiyu across the room. He never made a sound. No sound; Just the inward breaking of his mind drowning in the fact that his mother doesn't want him. Demon, Demon, Demon that was what he was, that was what his mother thinks of him now. Kiyu stood when his mind was hooked on that thought. His eyes darkened, staring straight at his father. His fault, all his fault, it was his father's fault his mother left. It was his father's fault that he was going to become the very thing he thought his mother thought of him as. Demon, he was going to become a demon. Destroy, Destroy, Destroy. The words repeated in his mind as he threw his head back and he let loose for the first time a laugh. Laugh like maniac because that was what maniacs do. They laugh because they live for the thrill of danger, laugh because that was what maniacs do when there about to attack. A game, all a game, who wins, who loses, who lives, who dies, it's a thrill. It's a thrill of life, so fragile, so breakable, and so-so-so deliciously delicious when given the taste of a life force dripping at the fingertips.

His father only stared at him with narrowed eyes. He stood up straight just staring at his son wondering what on Earth could be so damn funny that would have him laughing like he was. Then he saw it the look in his son's eyes. The look that he had only ever seen in one man, the look that told him his son was out for blood. He didn't mean to, he didn't mean to break his son to this extent. Not this much, not yet. He needed to calm his son down, but it was too late. Always too late, his son charged moving side to side, moving so damn fast that his father could barely keep up.

Left-right-left-right

Laugh-laugh-laugh-

Punch

Saoshi's body went flying. A direct hit to the face, the cracking sound clearly heard. The scream let out from his father made Kiyu laugh even more. There was blood, drips seeping out in a long line out of the right corner of his father's mouth. Kiyu laughed even more, on his back now laughing and rolling side to side. He's a maniac, an eleven year old maniac. He's gone, so far gone. He broke his son, all too soon. Saoshi's right hand went up and wiped the blood clean from his face, and glared at his son. Demon, Demon, Demon the words kept rolling in Kiyu's mind. Getting back up Kiyu moved his head to the side looking at his father innocently with a questionable face. He sucked in his breath to keep himself from laughing, but it didn't work. His shoulders shook uncontrollably, and he laughed again. His hands going to his mouth and laughed, his eyes were closed shut that he didn't even get to see his father charge. He punched, and he kicked Kiyu to the ground. He needs to get his son back to normal. Beat him again, and again, maybe it will bring back his normal son. No, not normal, never normal, Saoshi thinks that his son could never return, because he is so far gone. Beat him, Beat him again, over and over until he knocks some sense into that boy! He wishes Amaya was still here, she was always the one to help Kiyu stay the way he always was. Damn that woman, damn her, damn her, damn her to hell. Saoshi cursed, kicking and kicking over again and again. Let loose the frustration, never knowing he was increasing Kiyu's psychotic nature.

"Ha-Ha-Ha" He stopped his kicking when he heard Kiyu laughing. He was laughing? Where was the groaning, where was the cries for stopping? Where was the begging? Why were their laughter and no tears like before? He backed away from his son; he needs to control his son. He's a maniac, a blood lusting, overbearing freak of a son; he feels the sharp pain in his chest. He did this, it was all his fault, he did this to his son. Saoshi doesn't feel ashamed though. He made his son strong, even if he had to break his son into a psycho, blood loving person. His son was going to end up a leader just like him in the Uchiha Mafia. He will lead his own men, and he had hopes that Kiyu will overthrow Fugaku with this type of strength. Such high hopes that his son will be the new founding top dog; the leader of all four gangs under the Uchiha will be his. His son stood up, and dusted his pants off. Kiyu's eyes blank with no emotions, staring once again at his father. Staring as if he doesn't know the man, he doesn't know who he is. Attack, attack, attack was all that was rummaging through Kiyu's mind. He charged running left and right, punching, and hitting with every direct hit. He laughed, laughed louder and louder at the painful cries. Since when was his son so strong?

"Enough Kiyu" His father spoke loudly. He had trouble getting up from the floor. His face covered in scars, his stomach aching from the kicks and punches. Saoshi held his ribcage with his right arm, his left hand going up to signal defeat. He was only able to see out of one eye, and out of that one eye he saw Kiyu look at him in a confused way. Kiyu was lost, lost within his own mind. That boy was not his son, it could not be his son, it was impossible. Not long after announcing to end the spar, Kiyu's shoulders began to shake again. Laughing once again, he was a maniac, a deadly terrifying maniac. He threw his head back, and laughed. His body falling to ground, rolling left and right, laughing hysterically, his father backed away slowly. Never let yourself be in a room alone with a maniac person. You'll die a painful death. No control, they have no control because they have no consciousness of what they are doing. The laughter echoed through the room, and once the door to the room opened Kiyu's eyes snapped open.

"Shit…I NEED SOMEONE IN HERE NOW!" His father yelled out the door. BAM! Kiyu's hand went to the back of his father's head and rammed it right into the door. _CRACK!_ The painful gasp left his father's mouth. Blood went everywhere. Heavy breathing, panting, and laughter, -huff-huff-huff. It was such a demonic type of laughter coming from that boy as he towered over his father's barely awake body. He gave another crazy laugh, he jumped up and down. Laughing and clapping his hands together before bestowing upon his father, what Saoshi was doing to him not to long ago; kicking him over and over again against his already broken ribcage. He was so far into concentrating in kicking his father that Kiyu hadn't realized the training room entry door swung open. Three men rushed in with a look of disbelief. Two grabbed a hold of Kiyu's rampaging body, while the other went to grab Saoshi to get him to safety.

Kiyu looked left and right, at the men that were holding him. He laughed again, seeing the men as a whole new challenge. Kiyu licked his lips these men looked his age. One of the men had shark like skin, and other had red hair, his body shook, and began to laugh. He swung his body trying his hardest to get himself out of the shark like mans hold. The cursing sound was heard in Kiyu's ears from the two men, and Kiyu laughed even louder. His right leg went up and kicked the red haired male right in face, before side stepping and roundhouse kicking the shark like man square in the jaw. The hold was released and Kiyu was free. He jumped back a couple of feet and licked his lips. Once again he laughed, jumping, jumping up-down-up-down and the two men only looked at each other. Not good, not good, oh this was not good; the shark like man told himself. They both got into a fighting stance, but Kiyu when noticing their postures stood straight. He tilted his head to the left and brought his index finger to his mouth, wondering what they were doing.

"This kid…" Kisame started to say, but another appearance in the room broke his sentence. There were four people entering the room. The first was an older stern, angry man, with shoulder length black hair, onyx eyes, wearing a green robe. The second stood beside him, onyx eyes blazing at Kiyu, lines forming from his eyes down to the halfway point of his nose giving him a far older look than he was currently. His jet black raven hair was tied in a pony tail, wearing a black training outfit. The third was one of the men that had run in earlier with Kisame and Sasori. He had blond hair, a long blond bang covering his left eye, blue eyes widen with shock, and he wore the same outfit as Itachi. The fourth was Saoshi leaning on the blond males shoulder. They all looked in wonder at the crazy eleven year old boy. He needs to be controlled; a wild person can always be tamed if in the right hands.

"Whose boy does this thing belong to?" The voice roared from the older, sharp, stern older man. His hands crossed over his chest. His eyes scanning Kiyu up and down, a humorous smirk gracing his face, he had seen many men end up breaking during training. The same training that he ordered every person to go through. The training that teaches the members to never have emotions, to endure whatever torture comes their way. He had seen many men break, many men die because they could not physically handle it, but it was the first time ever for him to witness someone laughing. Having fun while getting beaten, but beat back the people that attacked him first. The rule of this training was to endure everything, not attack no matter how painful it was, and it was as clear as day to the man that this boy…this eleven year old boy was not in his right mind at all. He narrowed his eyes when he received no response, his right foot raised then loudly stomped on the ground. The humorous laughter once again erupted from Kiyu's mouth, and once again he jumped up and down, clapping his hands together. The action made the head of the clan wonder what to do with such a wild boy.

"This is my son…Kiyu…I'm sure….he will bring great…success to you…Fugaku." Saoshi finally spoke up between breathes. He was beaten pretty badly, and yet no one treated to his wounds. Another rule in their society: If beaten find the will to live or die, don't drag other people down with you. Their way of life is cruel; their way of life was a cold, blood lusting life that not just anyone could handle. The head of the clan known as Fugaku turned to Saoshi, a frown forming at his face. He was displeased that one of his strong leaders was taken down by a mere child. He continued to watch with mild interest the boy jumping up and down, but narrowed his eyes when he saw the boy charge. Not at him, he charged at Kisame and Sasori. A small 'hmm' left Fugaku's mouth, the scene was rather interesting, an eleven year old taking on two fifteen year olds. Two rather gifted fifteen year olds more like it, and here was this kid, taking them both on like it wasn't even a big deal. He dodged their attacks not easily, but still was able dodge and laugh, hop and clap. It was then Fugaku decided that this kid would be useful if he can handle such a beating and become like this, a person yield for the thrill of battle, why Fugaku could be able to obtain anything he wanted if this boy was capable of it. However, a wild boy would never function right, he will stop this, he will have the boy detained and tamed. He will show this boy just how fearful he must be in his presence. Because everyone needs to fear an Uchiha.

"Kiyu eh…he will be tested…to see just how much he is worth if he's not worthy I'll kill him my-self. Itachi" Fugaku spoke the name loud, and the boy next to him straightened right away. The boy next to him was about Kiyu's age, just appeared to be more mature than the average child or teenager. He looked at the man next to him waiting for orders to be spoken, but the head of the clan stayed silent for just a moment longer. Itachi thinks that his father is doing nothing but drowning himself in the desire to obtain the boy. When his father said nothing more, Itachi turned his face back to the three men fighting. Kiyu was landing punches on Kisame, while landing kicks on Sasori; he's a maniac, a blood lusting maniac who cries out in laughter when blood paints his knuckles. Itachi was taken out of his thoughts when a firm hand rested on his right shoulder; he looked up and saw his father looking at him with a smirk.

"Detain the boy will you son. Make it fast."

_You _feel like **you're **walking 

On _**air**_

**Watch **_them _watch you

_**Set **_your **own **_world _

On _fire_

"Her body is trembling Itachi…I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing yeah" Deidara's voice was uneasy. His right eye looked her over body, inspecting her inch by inch. The small trembling of her hands, shoulder, and legs were barely visible, but were still seen by Deidara's keen eye sight. Her dull green eyes would widen every now and then before settling back down to the way they were before. Itachi said nothing, just sat down by the window, arms crossed and eyes closed. Deidara thinks that Itachi was not worried, but Deidara was full of worry. If she was anything like Kiyu, things would get out of control. Deidara released a curse if he hadn't done what he did to her then everything would be okay, but no that damn Kiyu just had to go and ruin everything. Deidara settled down when he looked her over again. She was such an innocent little girl, so innocent and yet she wasn't so innocent. She was the angel whose wings were forced to be clipped. She had the potential to unbalance the way things around the world worked, changing the very balance of human nature, and yet it wouldn't be her fault.

"She would make a very nice art piece to my collection Itachi yeah, wouldn't you agree?" Deidara's hand went up to feel a strand of her pink hair. A single thread that moved to the center of her face, but his attempt was stopped when a kunai was thrown in his direction. Barely missing Sakura's face, and yet didn't even touch Deidara's hand at all. He truly was amazing. Deidara's hand instantly moved, and he could only turn and face Itachi with a shocked, yet he expected it face. He shook his head left and right, and his hands went to rest at his sides.

"I was only playing Itachi yeah, no need to get so protective yeah." Deidara spoke, but his voice was silence when he met Itachi's cold, red eyes. A lump of salvia was caught in Deidara's eyes, he thinks he should be use to those eyes, but yet he still wasn't. Those eyes he could swear were burning holes into his body, he could feel the fire boiling his blood the threat was clearly seen in those eyes, without him even having to say a word. He was a man to be feared, and yet here Deidara was playing games, when he knows not to mess with anybody under the spell of Itachi's Sharingan. Especially that girl, when under the Sharingan eye, her body would be left defenseless the slightest little thing could set her off if she was no moved carefully. They were both lucky that she didn't even break out when they moved locations, but now that she was getting deeper and deeper into the past, the more delicate her body was becoming.

"Stop playing games Deidara." Itachi calmly said. Short and to the point like always. The room went back to being silent. Itachi sitting by the window calmly waiting for his other two comrades to arrive, and Deidara taking his seat on the opposite wall. The silence was a murder, not a word spoken, and Deidara was dying to find a way to keep him-self entertained. It didn't take long though, for moments later Itachi opened his eyes, turned his face to the entry. _Creak. _The sound of the entry door opened and Deidara was the first to shoot up when he saw the appearance of Kisame and Sasori. The sound of their bickering was heard all the way from where Itachi and Deidara were at.

"I didn't need your damn help Sasori!" Kisame hissed.

"You were wasting time, as I mentioned for the past few hours." Sasori replied with a sigh.

"Enough." Itachi's voice cut through the argument like a knife cutting right through a piece of paper. That poor piece of paper would have been shredded to nothing if it was actually in Itachi's hands. Itachi stood by the door looking at them with a murdering intent, and all they could do was look at Itachi in pure nervous silence. When Itachi motioned to them to follow him, they followed. Walking down the hall in silence until they took a seat in kitchen, Itachi had sat first. His fingers weaving with each other, while his arms rested on the kitchen table, he was waiting for a report. Kisame knew that Itachi knew that he probably would have…did take things a little too far with his little brother. Sasori knew that Itachi knew that he would probably already know what had happened. Only because Itachi was an Uchiha, and an Uchiha is always right, but mostly Itachi was right because he knew his little brother so very well. And he was right. Sasuke was a foolish boy, man if he was even considered one.

"Well?" Questioned Itachi the word coming out to show his irritation, their bodies tensed. For they knew that an irritated Itachi was a dangerous Itachi, yet they know he could control his irritation, but the cost would be great. He could have them do very difficult tasks that would leave them drained of energy for days, weeks, and if he wanted to make them suffer more, have them literally drain, and exhausted for months. He only did it once when he had too, only once when he was forced to tame the wild boy years go. The boy that his father wanted to control, the very boy killed one of the leaders in the Uchiha Mafia, and that boy was no one other than Kiyu Haruno. Kisame remembered that day, it was the day that would never be forgotten, the day where both Itachi and Fugaku had to step in and tame him. He was such a fierce little boy, and yet they proved that even the most dangerous, uncontrollable wild man could at some point run out of energy and summit defeat.

"We did as you ordered Itachi. Sasuke and the mutt are delayed. It was also like you said first to act without thinking things through. We ended up battling, but it ended up going longer than we expected so we had to put an end to it, we just knocked them out was all. They shouldn't be able to track us anytime soon." Sasori spoke for Kisame, knowing Kisame he would probably say something that would anger Itachi. Because even though Sasuke was his little brother, more importantly Sasuke was an Uchiha, and if you put an Uchiha down, the consequences are dire. Itachi looked at Sasori, red eyes piercing through his trying to see if there was something else lying beneath that Sasori and Kisame didn't want him to know, but when he didn't find anything he merely nodded with approval.

"This only slowed him down, Sasuke will eventually find us. I'm just hoping that the girl will come out before that happens. I don't believe we will be able to relocate ourselves if she is still under the Sharingan. The first time was risky alone." Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame just kept looking at him with wondering eyes. The room once again fell into a deep silence, wondering just what was it that Itachi was thinking.

"Why did you send her to the past if you knew it was risky Itachi? I thought the point of everything, and separating the gangs was so that no one could talk about what happened. I thought the rule set by the leaders and Kiyu himself was to keep her out of our way of life." Sasori asked, the curiosity was killing him, and in secret to everyone else in the room besides Itachi they were dying with curiosity as well. Itachi had yet to say anything, but when his eyes reopened they knew that he would probably give them a proper answer, the answer they had been dying to know for a very long time. With a small breath in Itachi released his hands and set them back to his side.

"I don't know exactly what Kiyu did to her." Itachi began, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Their eyes widen, their mouths open, hearts pounding, but Itachi continued on speaking nonetheless. "I know he did something that's for sure, both him and Orochimaru. Kiyu was sixteen, Sakura was five, but no one knew she was there until everything was too late. I believe Kiyu regretted what he did, but knowing that idiot he tossed it aside and disappeared, but not before asking for Sakura to keep away from our way of life…When I demanded to know what he did to her, Kiyu didn't answer…."

"_I did it…that's all you need to know. I succeeded, but if you wish to keep everything in balance I suggest you keep her away from our way of life." Kiyu and Itachi stood eye to eye, Kiyu facing the deathly glare of Itachi's Sharingan, but didn't tremble in fear. The smirk on Kiyu's face irritated the already angry Itachi, but all Kiyu would do was laugh, mocking the Uchiha, mocking him like he always had, because Kiyu never cared if he lived or if he died._

"_She was your little sister! You're a fool Kiyu just what did you do?" The pinwheels spun and Kiyu just looked at him again. His shoulders shook and he let loose a laugh, giving Itachi a tsk, tsk._

"_Your Sharingan Itachi doesn't scare me. You should know that by now I'm rather disappointed you should really try some new threatening actions your eyes alone are becoming boring. However, I'm giving you this warning Itachi, I'm telling you, don't let her anywhere near Orochimaru…what I did could unbalance everything she would be out of control. Everyone would be in danger, especially with that machine that Orochimaru built without me knowing."_

"Sakura returned to her mother days later, but had no memory of what had happened. We still to this day are not sure what Kiyu did to her. When my father and I went to go meet with Orochimaru to see what happened, we were horrified to see that both Orochimaru and Kiyu had disappeared. They left nothing behind but the remains of Orochimaru's lab and the rotting corpses of dead men, woman, and children. Seven years after that, when I turned eighteen, Sasuke being at the age of thirteen the war broke out."

_They _**will **burn it to the 

_Ground _with **not **a

_**Single **_sound

**They **will rise **again**

A day had passed since the semi fight with Kisame and Sasori. Sasuke, Kiba and the pup were still lying unconscious. Eerie winds circled around their bodies, bathing them in the coolness of its windy blanket. Kiba sneezed and finally he woke up with a groan escaping his mouth, his hand went to the back of his neck rubbing it in his failing attempt to sooth the pain. He looked around; his face filled with confusion as to what had happened, but a moment later his face twisted with surprise. He remembered fighting with Sasori, while Sasuke fought with Kisame, but everything after that he couldn't seem to remember. He didn't understand why those two left them alive, it was a mystery, but he soon later found that the scent from Sakura was almost nearly gone. He cursed out loud, rushing over to Akamaru grabbing a hold of the small puppy, gently he shook his dog trying to snap him out of his unconsciousness.

"Akamaru, hey Akamaru, wake up boy, this is no time to be sleeping." With shudder the small pup slowly opened his eyes; with a smile on Kiba's face he set Akamaru back on top of his head. Now it was time for Sasuke, but when Kiba turned he was met face to face with Sasuke's pissed off face. Kiba's eyes widen, his reaction caused him to jump back just a bit only because he wasn't expecting Sasuke to be so close with those eyes set to kill at any moment. He sucked in some air before letting loose a nervous laugh.

"Whoa! Sasuke you scared me there man." Kiba's sentence was cut short when Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and threw him forward. Akamaru let loose a yelping sound, but he didn't fall from Kiba's head.

"What the hell was that for Sasuke?" Kiba hissed standing back up on his feet. The two of them stared face to face, the silence with a murdering aura seeping from Sasuke. Kiba ended up relaxing, because he knew that if he pissed Sasuke off even more than he was now, Sasuke would turn the tables and charge at Kiba the moment that his back was turned. Sasuke was certainly not a man that was to be trusted when he was in this type of mood; one wrong move could kill a person. Damn the Uchiha race, Kiba cursed to him-self.

"Her scent is fading, but I could still track it, she's not far from here…however, Sasuke…" He wondered if he should tell Sasuke that he felt her scent moving before the incident with Kisame and Sasori. Sasuke only stared at Kiba waiting for him to speak what he wanted to that way they could continue on with their search. Kiba swallowed a large amount of salvia, he could always lie and tell him that her scent started moving away, or something, but if he did find out he was lying to him…Sasuke would most defiantly have his head on a silver platter. But if he told the truth, chances are he would still make it out alive with a bad beating, or he would make it out fully alive, or the slight possibility that if Sasuke doesn't like the answer well Sasuke would just end up killing him. So many different possibilities and once again Kiba cursed the Uchiha for always changing their killing intent moods with their merciful moods.

"Sakura's scent is still where she was before the incident with Kisame and Sasori; however….she most likely will not be there when we get there." Kiba winced waiting for Sasuke's reaction. His eyes shut tight, but when nothing happened Kiba slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw he could barely believe what he was witnessing. There right before him Sasuke stood tall, his shoulders slightly slumped just a bit, but his eyes held the look of regret. This could not be Sasuke; Kiba thinks that his eyes were fooling him, because Sasuke, he doesn't show emotions. An Uchiha never shows emotions, and there he was looking like a child who lost his toy. Sasuke's eyes drooped low, and unexpectedly to Kiba, Sasuke rammed a tight and hard punch to the ground. _Huff-huff- Huff _the sound of Sasuke's panting was heard, from where Kiba stood he could swear he heard the bones in his knuckles literally shattering. Kiba inwardly thanks himself for not being the floor right now; he would hate to be pounded in like that.

"Damn! We were so close! Damn that Kisame! Damn that Sasori! I'll kill them! I'll kill them! Sakura….Sakura….I need to know…I just need to know…" Sasuke yelled, but his voice died down when he pictured Sakura's smiling face. He needs to know, no he wants to know, he has to know that she's alright. As long as she was alright, safe, then nothing else mattered. But that was the problem he didn't know, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that Sakura was still missing, but he didn't know who has her. He stood tall, thinking. Think-Think-Think-Think, Sakura wouldn't run away from Sasuke, he gave her that warning, and she understood the moment she gave him that kiss. Two: Sakura fell from a cliff, so chances were that someone found her, nursed her back to health…hopefully. Three: If she was alive, but still unconscious, or not able to move, than whose hands were she in and why were they moving her all over the place. Four: Why were Kisame and Sasori alive if he saw them die right in front of his eyes? Nothing was making sense. And Sasuke was determined to get to the bottom of it, even if he has to kill innocent people along the way.

"We will still head in that direction, and we'll go from there. We know Sakura was near this area, I'm going to call the others to meet us when we reached that place Sakura was, so let's get going Kiba we don't have that time to doddle."

"We all know about the war Itachi, just what about it are you trying to get at?" Itachi looked at Sasori, then to Deidara, then lastly to Kisame. The piercing smirk plastered on his face, the deadly cold eyes boring holes into their bodies, froze all three of them instantly. The atmosphere grew tense, and cold, oh and how secretly they wished they could put the heater on. The windows creaked from the tree branches scratching it; making sounds like that finger nails clawing at a chalkboard. The howling winds lowly growled, but could still clearly be heard from the inside. They were not expecting what Itachi was going to say next at all.

"Sasuke was the one that started that war."

**There **is _a _reason

Why **I **refuse_** to**__hide _

I **have **_**pride**_

"Detain him Itachi, don't fail me. You are an Uchiha, don't disgrace our family." Fugaku's eyes narrowed in excitement, he knew that his son was more than capable of handling such an adolescent. Itachi's onyx eyes rose to his father than turned to the craze boy in front of him. Kisame and Sasori were having problems, but problems weren't allowed in the organization. If problems rose than dire consequences were to be faced, but his father wasn't angry, just amused. Itachi hadn't seen his father so amused before, he must be happy to see such a sight; he must be having high hopes for this teenager. Nodding his head Itachi began moving forward, walking at a normal pace. He watched with every step he took studying the boy. How interesting, how very interesting Itachi thought. He would fall hard, roughly, and he would bleed and yet he would find the strength to stand back up, laugh, and charge again. Itachi thinks, Kiyu is like him-not a normal boy. _Punch- punch- kick-kick- stop. _Kisame and Sasori stopped; Kiyu jumped back and only looked with a blank stare. Kisame and Sasori looked at Itachi who looked at Kiyu, who looked at Kisame and Sasori with a wondering stare. _Blink-Blink- Punch- _It was an attack that Kiyu wasn't expecting. He flew back, his back colliding with the floor roughly, and Itachi only stood there watching curiously to Kiyu's reaction to his punch.

_Shudder-shudder- laugh- laugh _He laughed, Kiyu laughed on floor while rolling left and right. With narrowed eyes Itachi charged. Itachi thinks he and everyone else had enough of this boy and his wild attitude. He jumped in the air and his right knee went into Kiyu's stomach when he landed back down. _Snap- crack- gasp- laughter. _Amazing, was the only thought that went through everyone's mind, it was downright amazing. Kiyu didn't even cry at the impact, but there he was once again laughing. Laughing as if it didn't even hurt, not human, he can't be, but he is. He is human, but why? Why isn't he hurting? What is going on? Were the questions rummaging through Itachi's mind, he didn't want to do this, but he had to. He activated his Sharingan, he needed to see what made this boy tick, what made this boy the way he is…he needs to know so he could tame him. Because Itachi will not fail, and Uchiha cannot fail. Failure is not an option.

_Spin-Spin _and Itachi entered Kiyu's mind.

"_My son…My son…I love you"_

Why was there a woman's voice in Kiyu's mind?

"_I'm sorry, but I can't…forgive me…if you can't forgive me, forgive your sister for she did nothing wrong."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_You already destroyed Kiyu's chances of having a normal life…Sakura at least has a chance." _

_Mother wants me to be a monster…so a monster I will become….their fault, her fault, their fault, it's all her fault!_

That was it! Itachi told himself. It was because of his mother…wait no…no it wasn't his mother it was…

…_It's all my sister's fault…_

Preview-

"_Father…bring mother here…"_

Just what task does Itachi have to calm the hatred within Kiyu's heart and mind

"_You are foolish, to lose yourself to your emotions."_

"_Kiyu is rather interesting Saoshi…if he has to make me step in and take care of the matter my son couldn't."_

Sakura learns more

Sasuke meets up with everyone at Sakura's previous location

What will happen next time?

Stay tuned

Author's note- Hi guys I hope you liked the chapter, I'm glad everyone loved it. I'm pleased with the number of reviews I got, and some gave me encouragement. Thanks for the emails they meant a lot to me. So guys, next week I'll be going out of town so I won't be able to update till the following week, but I will update. However one more thing, which story do you guys want me to update next when I come back, this one or 'Something Sweet' let me know guys and I'll do as you all wish ha. See you next time

-withloveagain


	3. The Secret of the war!

"What are you doing Itachi? It shouldn't take you so long, detain the boy now. My patience is wearing thin." Roared the angry voice from the head of the clan, Fugaku stood tall. The amount of pride he held was literally glowing off of his skin. His eyes narrowed darkly, his arms crossed over his chest, and his left index finger tapped impatiently on his forearm. His right foot joined in and tapped the ground; one could only feel the ground shake beneath that man's foot. And how thankful the men that were standing behind Fugaku were that they weren't underneath that foot. Because, everyone knew that Fugaku was never a patient man, and everyone knew just how merciless that man can and will be if pushed. Everyone in the room gulped inwardly wishing for that blasted boy Itachi to hurry up and put Kiyu in his place, because everyone knew that Fugaku has no problem killing someone, even if it was his own son. Itachi was a gifted boy; his strength matched that of the other three leaders in the clan if not probably surpassed, but everyone knew that Itachi could never do harm to his own father, because Itachi was conditioned to obey, and obey he will do.

"It's not that simple father." Itachi countered back after a moment. His blazing red eyes peered deeper into Kiyu's green empty ones. Itachi removed himself from his fighting stance, and stood tall never once breaking eye contact with insane crazed boy. Itachi thinks that he needs to find away to bring him back to senses without breaking his mind even more. The power of the Sharingan could shatter his mind to the point where Kiyu won't have a mind at all, and if that happens…Kiyu's body will probably go into a rampage even worse than it was now, or Kiyu will be killed. Itachi knew his father wants this boy alive for the sole purpose of controlling him and his unique potential, so killing him was out of the question. So how, how can he do it without breaking Kiyu down even more. Itachi's red eyes moved to the corner meeting eye to eye with his already furious father before returning his eyes back to Kiyu.

"You dare talk back to me?" Roared his father "You dare become a disgrace in my presence? Must I remind you Itachi that you are an Uchiha! An Uchiha does not fail! Has Shisui and Madara slacked off all these years in aiding in your training? Detain him now, prove to me right here and now that you are worthy of being my son, if not you shall forever be known as a disgrace!"Fugaku roared once more, and the sudden stiffness was for once seen in Itachi. As strong as Itachi was only one thing could ever scare Itachi, and that was being disgraceful in front of him. He bit his lip hard-hard enough for blood to be drawn, he closed his eyes still thinking of a plan to come up with. However, just standing there not doing anything in front of his father was not looking good, Itachi thinks that he will probably think of something while fighting in combat with this boy. His arms rose, and his legs moved into a fighting position, red eyes peered into green-green eyes looked blank. Itachi jerked forward, but before he could even move another muscle Kiyu charged.

They collided in a fierce battle. One on one, punch on punch, Itachi's hits was direct, but just as well as Kiyu's hits were on target with Itachi. Itachi would curse when Kiyu would jump back up after being hit with one of Itachi's hardest punches. That annoying laughter that would come from Kiyu's lips would irritate the already frustrated Itachi. He was playing, toying around, not even being serious with the Uchiha, and that was irritating Itachi all the more. One of the rules of the Uchiha, never play games in their presence. _Punch-kick-Punch- kick _the cycle went on. That laugh, that damn annoying laugh was really starting to irk Itachi's patience. Itachi jumped back and landed on his feet, his eyes narrowing all the more. However, as his eyes glowed a murderous red, he could have sworn he saw something standing on the far off corner behind Kiyu. He turned off his Sharingan for just a moment to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but he found that indeed there was nothing there. He turned his attention back to Kiyu, blazing red eyes bent on killing the boy in front of him reappeared, and once again he could have sworn he saw something on the far off corner once again.

His eyes narrowed again, curiosity read in the depth of his eyes, pondering what it could be. However, before he could even think of another thought Kiyu charged once again, laughing like the maniac he was. He jumped back, and Itachi could have sworn he heard someone scream telling him not to hurt that foolish Kiyu. He dodged the attacks, with every punch being thrown his way, and Itachi could also swear he heard cries. Itachi thinks that his mind was playing tricks on him, but as he dodged the attacks Itachi once again thinks he sees something. And all he could think was what was going on?

_Please…please…no…no…please…stop…_

_STOP DON'T HURT KIYU!_

**LEGACY OF THE UCHIHA**

**CLAN MAFIA**

**CHAPTER III**

_Tell me all the things I wanna hear_

_Don't tell me things that I fear_

_Tell me-tell me- _

_It can't be true_

_You whispered my name in the dead of night, and I had been so far gone in my sleep, that I could not hear your voice. _Sakura's eyes bled in fear as she watched the younger looking Itachi charge at the brother she had never met. Her lips trembled as she stood in the far corner of the room behind Kiyu, her heart shook in an unwanting way. She knew it was the past and yet she felt a piece of her wanting to change what was impossible to change. She was nothing but a spirit thrown back into the reality of what the world really was. She was in the world that her mother kept her away from, a brother that she had never known, but looked so familiar to her. She didn't want to see him get hurt, and she didn't want to see him hurt others either. And even though she trembled and screamed at Itachi not to harm her brother, she knew her voice fell on deaf ears. "Please, oh God please, please don't hurt him, stop, stop, please." She cried out, and Sakura's voice stilled when she saw Itachi's fierce crimson eyes look at her. Sakura thinks that it's impossible for him to be looking at her, because this was the past, and Sakura didn't live in the past.

They charged at each other with killing intent radiating between them. Kiyu laughed, and Itachi was getting tired. Not physically, but he was getting tired of messing around with a boy that had no sense of what he was doing. His Sharingan spun and peered deep into Kiyu's jaded ones, hoping to get through. However, Kiyu surprised both Itachi and the other members in the room including his father, when Kiyu broke out and released himself from the hold. He laughed again and fought with this eyes closed. "RED! RED! RED! BAHAHAHAHAHA" Screamed and laughed out for everyone to hear. He jumped like he was excited, as if he lived for the thrill of humiliating an Uchiha. Itachi cursed and casted his father a side glance, he was met with the irritating look gracing his father's face.

"Pathetic." His father spoke out. Gasps were heard from the other members when they heard the head of the clan call his own son, one of the strongest ones around in the gang, the next in line to take over…just call his own son pathetic. He was putting down his own son, but Fugaku knew secretly that Kiyu was strong in his state of mind, putting down his son was a way to cover up his surprise when he witnessed Kiyu breaking out of the Sharingan. His onyx eyes narrowed, Fugaku thinks that once the boy is detained and trained in a special way to be controlled easily than he would be a very valuable person. However, humiliating him and his son in front of the other members was unforgivable. Yes, Fugaku was not fighting, but Kiyu fighting Itachi who was an Uchiha, and humiliating him was just like humiliating all the Uchiha.

"Put him down now son." Itachi heard his father roar, he had to, Itachi knew he had to, but there was only one solution that Itachi could think of. Only one solution that might possibly work and he himself wasn't sure if it would work. He casted his father another glance before swallowing a lump of salvia, Itachi thinks, that his father would most likely not agree to what he had in mind. He turned his attention back to the oh so hyper Kiyu, before closing his eyes and standing back up straight. Kiyu looked at him in confusion, pouting thinking that maybe the fight was over. Itachi looked at his father, who looked at him with narrowed eyes wondering what Itachi was possibly thinking.

"Father…"Itachi began, he paused for just a second. He need to find the words to make sure that it would be okay to ask such a thing. It was a risky move, and if something happens Itachi knew that his father would kill him on the spot if something was to happen if it did not go as Itachi planned. He caught his father's attention instantly when he called out to him, his father's face graced with a manly, strict, angry expression. He walked closer to his father, but stopped when he took notice of Kiyu getting a ready stance to charge at him if he was to make another move in advance to his father.

"I need you to bring mother here at once." Itachi spoke out bluntly. Fugaku's face had hardened at the mention of Itachi's mother, who was in face Fugaku's wife. She, being the leading lady of the clan the one that was rumored to have beauty that rivaled that of the goddess of love herself. Fugaku stared at his son with narrowed eyes, before walking up to Itachi not caring if Kiyu was about to charge at them. All eyes were on Itachi, and Itachi's eyes were on his fathers. He knew this was going to happen, he knew because just like Itachi was possessive of his mother, Fugaku was insanely possessive of the woman he married. So possessive that if a single man spared her a glance he would have their eyes stabbed out so they could never be able to see again.

"I refuse. Are you so pathetic Itachi that you have to rely on your mother, my wife, a female to come in and detain this boy? You know better that your mother can not fight, putting her in some dangerous situation is ludicrous, have you lost your mind boy!" Fugaku hissed as soon as he was in arms reached of Itachi, Kiyu charged. He ran sideways. Left-right-left-right-left-right-punch! It was Fugaku that struck Kiyu in the face; it was Itachi that lit a fuse in Fugaku. Kiyu flew back a painful gasp leaving his mouth, but Kiyu didn't get up as fast as he would with the others. Itachi and Fugaku had a stare down between father and son, who would win, who would lose? No one knew until Itachi spoke again.

"Kiyu thinks his mother abandoned him, because he was becoming a killer just like his father. He thinks his mother thinks of him as a monster, so he conditioned himself to become a monster. How I do not know, nor do I understand how it is possible for him to break out of the Sharingan. I believe father that if you bring mother here to pose as Kiyu's mother than it would snap him out of his craze state." Itachi explained, and slowly oh so slowly Kiyu began to stand up, his body shaking with excitement. Fugaku knew that the boy was up, but as he looked at his son, he didn't know what he would do. Though Fugaku was a hardass, he didn't want to put his wife in any sort of danger.

"Mikoto is not that boy's mother Itachi, your plan will fail." Fugaku shot back.

"But in his state father, Kiyu would not be able to tell the difference, it's worth a shot." Itachi countered and at that reply Fugaku's face hardened more. His hands formed into a fist while adding pressure to it. His eyes closed as he pictured his beautiful wife in his mind, her smile, her laugh, he pictured her everything before reopening his eyes once again. Fugaku thinks that his son was right. It was indeed worth a shot, but he secretly swore that if anything happened to her, he would kill his own son with his bare hands, and have him watch as he ripped his heart out of his chest before he drew his final breath.

"Kisame…bring Mikoto here at once, she's in her chambers nursing Sasuke. Have Shisui watch over my son while Mikoto is out of sight is that understood?" Fugaku gave the blue skinned male orders with a loud authority like voice that even had Kiyu give a silent shutter. Both Fugaku and Itachi stood looking at each before an earful of laughter erupted gaining their attention immediately. He didn't like the feeling of having his wife coming here, but as leader he needs to show that nothing affected him, because a weak leader is nothing. He was strong, and if he lost his wife he would take his revenge on his son then he would take it out on that blasted Saoshi, than he would go after the rest of the Haruno family only if Kiyu laid a hand on Mikoto. Kisame was gone the moment he received his orders, leaving behind the rest to deal with the crazed and enraged Kiyu Haruno.

"If he harms Mikoto Itachi, you know I will have no problem in killing you. You know that don't you?" Fugaku told his son, and Itachi merely nodded. His father was no father. All the men in the organization that were fathers to sons held no emotion to them, no love towards them. Because they were trained to never love their sons, they were conditioned to beat their sons the moment they are to walk, trained to become a skilled soldier in their world. Their way of life, it was the rule of the Uchiha Mafia. Emotions are for the weak minded, they build weapons, they create drugs, and they seek, destroy, and annihilate everything that they wanted when they wanted. That was their way of life, and they would be damned If the Hong Kong Government tries to stop them. Fugaku was a ruthless man who lived for the thrill of the fighting when he wanted.

"Aa." Itachi answered, but as soon as the word was spoken Fugaku was gone. Disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kiyu. His fist kissed Kiyu's face, _crack-crack- shatter _the breaking sound of Kiyu's cheek was heard, a loud piercing scream echoed through the room they were in as Kiyu flew back. Saoshi looked in horror as his son was being beaten by the head of the clan. Fugaku would surely take his time indulging in the moment of beating Kiyu to the point where death himself will come personally to take Kiyu away from the world. Kiyu landed on the ground again, Fugaku stood straight- didn't move just waited. Fugaku thinks that Kiyu should not be able to stand after such a powerful hit, he hit him hard hoping it would snap him out of his craze so that Mikoto would not have to do anything once she arrives. Oh but how wrong Fugaku was when he witnessed Kiyu's body shake, shaking like it would every time he was met with ground and a powerful hit, any moment now the laugh- that damn annoying crazy laugh will erupt once more.

"_ha-Ha-hahah-ha-ha" _Kiyu laughed, but he did not get up from the floor. He just laid there laughing. Not crying, not screaming-just laughing. _My son…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't, forgive me…forgive me…but if you can't forgive me forgive your sister, for she did nothing wrong. _The words from his mother came to his mind. Tear stricken, his heart was breaking once again. He lost his mother to his baby sister. He lost his mother because it was his father's fault, all his father's fault. Kill-Kill-Kill become what she thinks of you as, become a monster, a monster, monster become a monster. As the thought rang in his mind, Kiyu stood up only to be met face to face with a woman. He blinked; he couldn't see her clearly for his eyes were foggy. Fugaku looked at his wife who entered the room, gracing the men with her presence, beauty, and most of all confused state.

"Mother…I need you to help snap Kiyu out of his insanity. He believes his mother abandoned him because he is being trained to kill. You have the ability mother to help us, help him detain him." Itachi calmly explained to his mother. Her dark midnight colored eyes looked to her son, and then took a glance at the boy he was talking about. She thinks that her son is right, the pain in his empty green eyes were clearly seen to her. She could taste the heartbreaking pain he was experiencing just by looking at the poor unfortunate child. She thinks that the mother of this child should be ashamed of herself to abandon her son for such a reason. If anything his mother should be proud of him. Yes, there are downsides to his training like killing and drug making, but there was fact that he was being trained to protect himself and his family. The woman, Mikoto thinks doesn't deserve to call herself a mother. She looked back at her son, and then looked at her husband, giving him a pure smile while her eyes were closed. Fugaku gave her one of those looks telling her to go ahead and proceed to the boy, but with caution. Fugaku stood ready on guard for if Kiyu should show any act of threat to his wife, he would undoubtedly kill Kiyu where he stood, no matter how valuable he would be in the future.

Kiyu stood still rubbing his eyes trying his hardest to get the blurry vision out of his site so he could see better. He could hear faint footsteps slowly advancing towards him, and his body instantly went still. He looked up at the person, who was coming to him, but his vision was still blurry, and all he could see was long hair, black but quickly turned to red, black eyes that turned green. The gasp was loud enough to be heard to everyone's ears. Kiyu thinks he sees his mother, but he thinks that it is impossible because his mother left, his mother abandoned him, and his mother left him because he was a monster. The body of the woman came closer and closer to him, and yet Kiyu dared not move. The raging pounding heart beats thumped louder and louder in everyone's body wondering just what will happen. Mikoto's hand went up to Kiyu, and Kiyu went into a defense mode, he thought of her as a threat, yet he didn't attack, because he saw his mothers face. Mikoto was in fear, she never did this kind of thing before, but she was willing to try, because if this was her own son, she would want someone to help him if she was not there for him.

"Kiyu…Kiyu dear." Mikoto calmly spoke his name, and Kiyu's ears perked up. His face stricken with shock, she had such a sweet voice, such pureness, so motherly like. She had the voice that held its warmth, the calmness that could smoothen any anger or rage in a person. However, Kiyu stood with shook, tears swarming up to his eyes, his mouth opened just a bit, and his heart was feeling as if it was going to break all over again. Mikoto watched Kiyu's body tremble when she spoke his name, she watched him take two steps back, she thinks that Kiyu is either shocked, or he was now beginning to feel ashamed. She let loose a smile, and Kiyu swore that he saw his mother standing before him with her arms wide open calling out for him. _"Kiyu…Kiyu dear, did something happen with your father? It's alright son, it's alright because I'm here. It's alright because I will always love you, my precious little boy." _He heard his mother's voice, and the tears that were forming in his eyes were soon let loose.

"It's alright….it's alright everything is going to be okay." Mikoto spoke in cool collected tone. On Impulse Kiyu ran forward, Fugaku on guard waiting to see any sign of a threat, but Itachi stopped his father once they all saw the tears spilling from the boys eyes. They watched Kiyu run into Mikoto's arms, crying and apologizing, they watched Mikoto wrap her arms around him trying to calm him down. Kiyu gripped onto Mikoto's navy blue shirt and cried into chest, all the while Mikoto ran left hand through his hair, and her right hand running up and down Kiyu's back. Mikoto's heart went out to Kiyu, for she thinks that this boy must have really, really deeply loved his mother, she thinks she wouldn't mind being a replacement for her whenever Kiyu needed. Because this boy was unstable, and this boy needed a mother, and if he needed a mother well she would be more than happy to take that woman's place with or without Fugaku's approval.

"There, there Kiyu. No one is mad at you, you just lost yourself for a moment, but you came back to us. Everything will be alright, you will not be punished, and I'll make sure of that." She told Kiyu in a loving voice. Once she had told him that she glanced at Fugaku sending him a bone shaking stare, that even had him freezing up, and he could nothing but comply with her demand to not punish the boy. Itachi walked up to his mother who was holding a crying Kiyu, his eyes still bleeding red. Mikoto looked at her son, then looked at Kiyu, and watched with stern eyes wondering what Itachi was thinking of doing. He took Kiyu by the back of shirt and pulled him up to his feet. Mikoto let loose a gasp of protest demanding that her son to stop what he was doing, but Itachi shocked everyone when he punched Kiyu in the face. Itachi thinks that his mother might have gotten his father to approve of not punishing the boy, but Itachi was not his father, and Itachi was not going to let this fool off that easy.

"You are foolish to lose yourself to your emotions! You call yourself a man! Crying because your mother abandoned you! You are a pathetic excuse for a man! You are-" _SLAP! _The loud ringing sound of a hand meeting with skin echoed throughout the room. Kiyu fell to the ground when Itachi's hand had let go of his shirt. Itachi stood in silence his body slightly moved to the side, and his face turned to the direction where his father stood with wide shocked eyes. His right cheek stung with a burning sensation, his left hand went immediately to his cheek, and then looked back at his mother with wondering eyes. Not once had she ever hit him, never had she struck him so hard before, and here she was now, she hit him, hard. Humiliating him in front of comrades, and his father, and he could do nothing about it.

"How dare you talk to him like that, I thought I raised you better than that? Your father might teach you how to fight, defend, kill all that garbage, but in my presence you do well to do as I had taught you. To think such words would come out of that mouth of yours, to bring a poor child that had to experience the pain of being abandoned by his mother. You will do well to apologize after I clean this boy up Itachi Uchiha, and if you don't I swear on the life of me, you will wish that your father was training you to death instead of me. You do not want to go rounds with me young man. Think of your position Itachi how will you feel if I abandoned you, and as you are thinking of that, I want you to clean this room up by yourself spotless you get no help." Mikoto hissed slapping her son once more across the face before walking up to Kiyu who was still on the floor. Itachi didn't move, he stared at the floor, his eyes narrowed, and his hands formed into a ball.

"Do as your mother told Itachi." His father spoke up after a while; he took his leave a second later. Fugaku watched Sasori help a pretty beaten up Saoshi walk down the hall. He narrowed his eyes as his thoughts ran back to all the events that had happened all at once in that room. He thinks that maybe, just maybe after a few training sessions Kiyu would make an excellent addition to the organization. However, Fugaku wonders why Saoshi hadn't introduced Kiyu to anyone before, especially to him? He would think that the secrecy of Kiyu from him was an act of treason, but he thinks that he probably wanted to get Kiyu strong so he wouldn't look like fool first before presenting Kiyu to everyone. He walked faster so that he could catch up to Sasori and Saoshi, he looked down at Saoshi with that stern look he would always have, but Saoshi was unable to look back at him.

"Your son is pretty interesting Saoshi…if he has to make me step in and take care of matters that my son could not handle." Fugaku spoke harshly, Sasori turned to look at Fugaku with confused eyes. Sasori thinks that it was his wife that took care of matters not him, so he had no reason to take the credit for something His Lady did, but Sasori didn't not voice it for he knew of the consequences of his voice would lead to. Saoshi let go of a chuckle and secretly and tiredly agreed with Fugaku, Kiyu was indeed interesting, but he hopes for the sake of his only son Kiyu that Fugaku wouldn't be too harsh on his son. As Saoshi looked with half lidded eyes to the floor he remembers the incident with his son, the fights, the laughter, the shuddering, the beatings, and the will to keep going on, he hopes that his son will surpass Fugaku.

"Yes…he is a Haruno after all…"

Sakura watched it all play out. She watched the woman caress her brother in a motherly way, she watched her slap her son hard, defending her brother, and she was thankful so very thankful that her brother was not killed. She watched Fugaku and her father talk as the proceeded down the hall, but she can't help but wonder with the look Fugaku had in his eyes she knew he was up to something, and she knew she wasn't going to like what she was going to find out. She went up to a room further down the hall away from her father and Fugaku, the room that held her brother and the woman named Mikoto. She watched them talk, she watched her brother hug the woman, and she witnessed what Mikoto had to offer, and immediately knew why- right then and there, why her brother looked so familiar to her.

"_Kiyu…since your mother left you dear…why not become my son? I'll give you a brand new name, and raise you as my own. How about it hmm I'll be happy to be your mother, plus I think Sasuke would like another brother." Mikoto offered, Kiyu looked up with tearful eyes, a smile gracing his face as he eagerly nodded._

"_Well then how about I name you….Altair…mean's star in Greek…you shall reach for the stars my son, and you will breathe the air of a much high place no one will hurt you again. My Son….Altair Uchiha…"_

That name…that name…Altair…Altair…was the name of her childhood best friend that disappeared. It couldn't be….no….it couldn't be true…it just can't be.

_I cried out in fear_

_You wished not to hear_

_How the tables have turned _

_A lesson here you will learn_

Night came quickly in the secret location Itachi and his crew was at, they all sat around the table in utter silence. Sakura's body was in one of the spare rooms that were left over, soundlessly not making any noise, just shaking at random moments. They knew she would not cause any problems for them at the moment, but they knew that if she witnessed something traumatic it would probably set her off. "What do you mean Sasuke started the war?" Sasori asked breaking the long enough silence between them all. None had known the reason why or how the war had broken out, but Sasuke was the last person that they all would have expected to be the cause of the war. The very war that had split the great Uchiha Mafia In four was all the doing of Itachi's younger brother, it was preposterous to believe.

"Sasuke met Sakura three times. The first time was when he was five, and he stumbled in on Sakura I guess being experimented on and ran to notify me and our father. That was how we found out about what was going on in that room that was hidden away from us. The second time Sasuke met Sakura was when he was thirteen, she was visiting Hong Kong, with her Aunt…Tsunade. Something happened that day, one moment everything was peaceful and the next thing we all knew Sasuke ran to me and our father begging for forgiveness. Saying that he didn't mean to hurt her, he didn't mean to hurt Sakura."

Seven years ago-

The sound of a huge explosion erupted. A raven haired boy ran, his clothes were slightly torn, and his face was scratched, bruised and bloody as he ran. He ran fast, once he had reached the great gold gate he ran through though the opening as fast as he could, his breathing turning to raging pants as he continued to run nonstop through the many halls until he reached his destination. He pushed open with great force the bronze doors to his father's office that currently was occupied with Itachi and their father along with some other leaders of the clan. He ran inside panting, Itachi instantly at his side, wondering why his little brother was such a mess.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry father…I'm sorry brother….I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized with raging pants between words. Itachi held Sasuke to keep him from falling, helping him over to a seat as he continued to hear his brother cries of apologies over and over again and again. Itachi wonders why his brother would be apologizing, what could he have done that would put him in such a terrible state.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't mean to hurt Sakura." Sasuke continued on, at the name mentioned Fugaku instantly was in front of his son. Gripping on to his son's shoulders roughly, Itachi was pushed to the side, but the shock of hearing the name being spoke was also shown on Itachi's face. Everyone was forbidden to be near that girl, everyone because they didn't know what was done to her. Her name was common, but Fugaku had hoped that his son would not have disobeyed him and went to her, but Itachi knew, he knew that his brother had disobeyed.

"What Sakura son, what's the last name?" His father hissed.

"I swear I didn't mean it, it was her father, I didn't know she was the one we were supposed to stay away from, honest. I didn't know." His father cursed and ran to the window. What he saw was the most horrifying sight that he had ever had to witness. So that was what they did to her that was why Orochimaru and other wanted her so bad, because she was the key that could practically destroy the world, and it was all that damn boy's fault…that damn Altair…his adopted son's fault, but to Fugaku and Itachi he would always be known as Kiyu Uchiha.

"Father…what are we going to do? Kiyu is up there" Itachi asked looked horrified at what he was watching. There was Orochimaru smirking with pride at the top of the great machine that was destroying the city in the Hong Kong area, and inside the great machine was no one other than the little pink haired girl Sakura Haruno. Her skin was no longer the skin of a normal person, but silver, her eyes no longer green but midnight black, her pink hair no longer pink, but as well silver. Her body was covered in wires, and Itachi cursed as he witnessed her fusing with the great machine.

"We go to war son. Shisui…Itachi and I will take care of Orochimaru, you and others take care of Orochimaru's henchmen, get Kakashi to dispatch a team to get the girl out of there, do whatever mean necessary even if you have to kill the girl." Sasuke's eyes widen when he heard the order that was given, he didn't want her to die, they were friends, and Sasuke thinks that his father cannot do this. Not to her, and certainly not to his older brother. It was true that Sasuke knew that Kiyu was not of their family, but to him he would always be his older brother Altair, because Altair was there when his real brother wasn't.

"You can't kill her father she's my friend! And you can't kill Altair! Mother will be mad that you hurt her son!" Sasuke protested.

"Silence! I'll do what is best for our clan and for Hong Kong, I don't give a shit about this country but this is where we reside. You handed Sakura over to the enemy on a silver platter Sasuke and you put thousands if not millions of lives at risk! I am ashamed to call you my son! Kiyu is not of our blood! He is not my son! He is not your brother! By the life of me Sasuke I will kill Kiyu with my bear hands if I have to!"

The war broke out, explosions and screams erupted. The streets were decorated with the crumbling of buildings, and the bright color of red to pain the portrait of the fallen city.

-Present time-

"At the time we thought that if we took Sakura out of the machine everything would return to normal…unfortunately that didn't go as planned. When Kakashi and his team finally made it to the scene, they had a tough time getting through yes, but eventually they were able to break the machine open and take Sakura out. However, we weren't expecting Sakura to continue fighting. It was really unbelievable, her skin was like bullet proof, and she fought with the same craziness style as her brother did when he went insane, only Sakura was much, much stronger. With every step she took the ground under her cracked and formed huge potholes. She was eventually stopped, thanks to Sasuke however the strain that was inflicted damaged her memory once again, and thus she forgot everything except her life with her mother. She also forgot about her relationship with Tsunade, but was satisfied in just keeping their relationship on a friendship based, thinking that one day Sakura will remember her as family. Throughout the crazy moments that were going on when Sakura was taken out, that was when I took that opportunity to kill my father, and fake my death when I battled Orochimaru in front of Sasuke." Itachi explained calmly, the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sasuke caused the war, Sasuke was the one that stopped Sakura, but the question that lingered on in everyone's head at the moment was just how on Earth did the war end?

_Because I was lost in the moment_

**The day I drowned in blood**

Truth? We are all gore whores 

Six hours had passed since Sasuke ordered his crew to where he and Kiba were at. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were the only ones that had arrived so far, the others had still yet arrived. They had sat in a straight line in the center of the cave where at one time Sakura's body was currently at. Sasuke doesn't understand how Sakura could have gotten here, but he wonders if she is okay. He hopes that she was not in the hands of the enemy. He stared at them all not waiting for the rest to show up any longer, he thinks he will come up with a harsh punishment to inflict on them for arriving late. "We are close in finding Sakura, I'm not sure who she is with, but we recently found out while traveling here….that Kisame and Sasori are still alive. How? I do not know, but I will find out. Kiba and I think that Sakura is with them willingly or not I'm not too sure. She fell from a cliff so I doubt she was with them willingly, but beside that point. I do not know who Kisame and Sasori are traveling with, but whoever they are…they will pay…we need to bring Sakura back safely, before it's too late." Sasuke told his gang, unknown to them that an outsider was listening in with a dark smirk on their face.

"What do you suppose we do? The girl is missing, we know she's not in Orochimaru's hands, so who is she with?" Ask a feminine voice, she was covered in a black cloak to try and blend in with the dark cave, as both her and the other one listen in on the conversation. The girl who asked the questioned watched her companion listen in on the conversation, a deep smirk forming on the person's face, before falling down into an un-amused line. He stood up, as well as she and followed the cloaked man out of the cave. He said nothing as the sun revealed his jade eyes when he turned to look at the girl with eyes like his except hers were a light green color.

"We continue tracking. If Kisame and Sasori are alive, than my dear older brother must still be alive…don't you think…Rin?" His voice sounded amused, as he jumped out of the cave. The girl known as Rin following suit, the hood of her cloak fell revealing her long black hair and bright green eyes. They both landed on the ground with ease, the man she traveled with his hood fell off too revealing his dark brown hair, and stern jade eyes as he ran.

"I thought he died?"

"I know Itachi, he is not that easy to be killed a bullet cannot kill that bastard off. And I swear if he has my sister…and he does anything to her I will kill him where he stands."

"I thought you hated your sister…Altair?"

"I did…but she is also my friend whom I promised to always protect."

_We made wishes that night_

**Watch me, watch you **

Suck your life right out of your body

_All this time…you were right beside me and I never even knew who you really were._

**Preview**

"_This chemical can turn a human beings skin into a solid metal…mutating them into the perfect weapon Altair, but for some reason all my test subjects keep rejecting it and they die."_

"_I know someone I can try and bring…but it'll take some time…"_

**Sakura learns who her brother really is and why he is so familiar**

"_She has always been my first love Naruto…ever since I saw her all those years ago. I just never knew that my adopted brother Altair and her where related."_

**Sasuke reveals to them all his relationship with Sakura**

"Orochimaru thinks I'll let him have her so he can rule the world with his new device he created he is wrong."

**Two new people enter the scene**

**Will Sakura wake up soon?**

**Or will Orochimaru arrive before she will be able to?**

"Ku-Ku-Ku having her in that state will be easy for us to control her now…"

**Authors note- yes, yes I am sorry it is late. A lot has been going on. I was in San Antonio for awhile saw some really messed up things at night over there, I will literally never look at San Antonio the same again. Not only that but I was busy with VBS, and I had to help my mom set up her classroom for the new year, not only that ha-ha but I work but hey at least I updated right? Right? And not in like four months XD ha-ha so anyway what did you guys think of the chapter? Review please :]**


	4. Brother, sister, brother I love her!

_You- you-_

_Do you remember? Remember? I hope you do…_

_If you can't remember my eyes, my smiles, my face, my body the very least you can remember is…_

_Remember…remember…_

_Please…remember_

_My name, yes remember my name. _

_Not the name that belonged to me your brother…but remember the name of the one that promised_

_Promised to hate you_

_Promised to kill you one day_

_But promised at the very end to protect you…_

_(Why)_

_I hate you, but I'll do my best…because you are my sister…we are blood connected._

_His words were fallen upon an unconscious girl _

(Sixteen years ago)

"Orochimaru… another one has failed." The calm voice of Altair Kiyu Uchiha spoke out. He was made officially an Uchiha two days after his battle with Itachi, and he couldn't be more than happy. He was admired second to Itachi, and deemed worthy of being a person capable of receiving the Uchiha name, except to Itachi and Fugaku. He was stationed in the lab three times a week, helping create weaponry and drugs strong enough to trade with other countries. Orochimaru was one of the four great leaders in the Uchiha Mafia, creepy, and disgusting as he was Orochimaru never struck fear in Altair. He won Orochimaru's respect after challenging him dead on, and Orochimaru was more than proud to call himself Altair's mentor and teacher.

"This is certainly unpleasing to me Altair have you come up with a plan to make my weapon successful?" His voice with slithery to the point where it would make anyone grovel in disgust. However, Altair had more than grown use to Orochimaru's scary, pedophile, dark, slithery persona. He merely just shrugged off the eerie feeling he was getting when Orochimaru walked up closer to him, in defense Altair put his hand up signaling the Leader to not come any further. The response was earned with an amused chuckle. _Ku-Ku-Ku _laughed Orochimaru; he didn't precede any closer to the young male. Altair looked at Orochimaru with narrowed eyes.

"My mother wouldn't like it if you placed your…_hands _…on her son again Lord Orochimaru. I believe you learned that lesson when you had tried with my little brother. She would certainly find _ways _make your life hell. After all no one dares mess with a mother's child, let alone an Uchiha mother's child…it'll be downright suicidal to attempt it. So keep a healthy distance from me I don't want to be contaminated by your filth." Orochimaru all but smirked after hearing Altair explain, the lack of fear in the boy perked Orochimaru's interest all the more. And yet he obliged and stayed at bay, watching for way, anyway possible to bring the boy down. He had heard of the rumors of Altair's (Kiyu's) other self, the rampaging one that felt no pain, the other side of him that challenged the all mighty Fugaku Uchiha and laughed in his presences. He had wanted to see this boy, and he couldn't help but feel disappointed when he had learned that this was him. He looked nothing like a rampaging, blood lusting lunatic, but looks could be deceiving. He thinking he would study this boy and learn all about him, his strengths, his weakness, his interests, and when the time comes to it…he will drive the other side of this boy out, and use that side of him to his advantage. It was a secret plan that he knows would not fail, but first he had to find a body to handle the experiment capable enough to destroy the city walls.

"We've experiment on nothing but animals and adults…what if we change things around, mix the blood of a human in with chemicals you created first instead of fusing them together all at once. We should have the host laying unconscious in a glass case filled with water, hooking them up to several wires or tubes and inject the chemical in that way Instead of having them awake and on a metal table." Altair explained, Orochimaru thought for a while looking over the plans that Altair had come up with. It seemed so simple, yet so complicated. It looked so easy to come up with, but with all the numbers and equations set in motion over the various amounts of drawings that he had done…Orochimaru couldn't help but think it was a perfect plan.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful my boy!" Altair cringed at the words Orochimaru proclaimed. If those words would have came out of his mothers mouth he wouldn't have a problem. If those words came out of anyone else's mouth he wouldn't have a problem, but this was Orochimaru…and Orochimaru is a freak. A freak of nature that was rumored to have an attraction to boys, and that alone would make anyone sick to his stomach, and yet he couldn't do nothing but put up with the twisted, fucked up man. Secretly he blamed his father.

Legacy of the Uchiha

Clan Mafia

Part 4

_**You see the shadows of my heart**_

_**Watch me watch you**_

_**Watch them rip it out**_

"I have someone in mind Orochimaru, but it'll take some time to acquire that person to come here." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, his mouth formed a thin line. He was not a patient man, and he hated nothing more than a delay. He was the type of man that wanted things done on time, not in a time set for a future. He let out a small hissing sound, and his eyes glowed a golden color, but in his attempt to look somewhat fearful, Altair just brushed it aside and let loose a sigh. Altair thinks that Orochimaru is stupid if he believes this sad attempt to make him scared was actually working. He set the folder that he was holding on a nearby table that held various other documents holding their research before looking back at Orochimaru.

"And how long prey tale do you need my dear boy?" He slithered, Altair wishes for just one moment Orochimaru could act like a normal person. He let out a small amount of air, leaned himself against the table that he placed his documental folder on before answering Orochimaru's question.

"Probably about a year, maybe less, it depends on the amount of trust I can quickly gain from the family. It's worth a shot, while I'm away trying to obtain the next host you can continue on here to make the chemical more stable or stronger if you find any faults. It's a kill two birds with one stone type of deal Orochimaru. I'll talk to my mom and Fugaku if I can take the time off, knowing Fugaku he's going to do anything necessary for me to get out of his sight…he's never been to keen to me joining the family it'll do me and my family some good to be at a little distance for now anyway. Plus there is someone that I always wanted to meet, and I'm sure everyone else here would absolutely love to meet this person too." Altair explained with his eyes set on the floor, when he finished his sentence he looked up meeting Orochimaru dead set in the eye. His sinister smirk played fully out on his face, making even Orochimaru shiver in an unwanting fearful way.

"Who are you going to bring to me as the new host Altair?" Orochimaru asking, he wondered who Altair could have picked to have him so interested.

"My little sister"

**I'll **Split _the heart_

In **Two **one for _**me**_

_&& _**One **For _**you**_

"Altair! Altair! Mother said you can come over and play! Are you going to come? Please say you are?" Altair looked grimly at the young pink haired girl rushing towards his side. With his back turned towards her his eyes darkened, and his fist clenched together. He had known his little sister already for a year, and knew that her age was four and a half, she was almost five years old, but he was waiting. He needs the opportunity to get her a way for awhile. He gulped a little bit through they been friends for a year, he had yet to see his real mother. If she was anything that he remembers his mother to be four years almost five years ago, then he knows that she's as sharp as ever. However he had a plan, he figured that he had to meet his real mother at some point, so changing his appearance was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Alright Sakura I will, your mother isn't going to get mad though right?" Altair asked her with a small smile. He was good at faking, too good to the point where even he could mistake his actions for being real. He watched his little sister come up to him and wrap her tiny hand around the palm of his hand, for the first time someone other than his step mother reached out for his hand. The hand that had killed many people, the hand that was stained with blood of others, the hand that he swore he would kill his own sister with…was the same hand his sister reached out for. Grabbing it without a care in the world, holding it with hers never knowing that one day he would use that hand she grabbed to suck the life right out of her. But he couldn't, and wouldn't deny the fact that he felt some sort of warmth chill freezing up and down his spine as she pulled him toward the direction of her house. He was nervous, he had never been nervous before, but he was today, and dear God he knows that if his step father saw him right now he would have him beaten by now. Because Altair was no longer a Haruno, but an Uchiha….and an Uchiha must never show emotions, because emotions were a flaw, flaws that the Uchiha can never have.

"Of course not silly, okay well yeah your way older than me, but my momma won't mind. Momma is a very nice person, she's really pretty too...momma wants the best for me, and momma wants me to be happy, and you make me happy Alt, maybe momma will let you Alt watch over me when momma goes on her trip tomorrow? Wouldn't that be nice Alt? Of course you need to get your own momma's permission right Alt?" She was childish, and pure, so very pure, and God what was this feeling that was bubbling in Altair? He didn't like it, but just because he didn't like it, doesn't mean he didn't want more of it. He gave a small chuckle when he heard her keep calling him Alt, it was his name, but she shortened it. And he didn't mind. His heart however momentarily stopped when she told him that her mom…his mom was going away on a trip really soon, and he couldn't help himself but revert back to his old self. The huge part of him that was loyal to the organization, and he knew the time was coming where he would have to deliver his sister to his mentor Orochimaru….it was going to be the test of all time.

_Ku-Ku-Ku…your baby sister Altair, are you sure you can do it? Is she not of your blood?_

_She is not my sister, but a wrench that took my mother from me. I'll deliver her to you and you can do whatever the hell you want to her. I despise that girl with every fiber of my being, I would kill her myself if I had the chance to do so._

_Ku-Ku-Ku well let's just see my dear boy, it will be a test, deliver her to me when you have the chance, but don't make me wait too long, I'm not a patient man. If you do deliver her to me, I will tell Fugaku that you are worthy of being an Uchiha and his son, it will be written as if you were actually born of Fugaku and Mikoto how lovely would that be dearest Kiyu…no Altair…but if you don't I will have Fugaku kill your mother, your real mother…and then you is it a deal? Oh how delicious this must be! In order to gain favor with your step parents, you must betray your own blood my, my, my….how interesting…ku-ku-ku_

**They **spilled your _name_

**They **_broke _your body

**Erased **your _mind_

**Never **_knowing _the pain

**You **_caused _when you left _**me **__**behind**_

"Everyone already went ahead as ordered Sasuke." Naruto's calm voice rang through Sasuke's ears, but even Naruto could tell that Sasuke didn't even hear him. His mind was somewhere else, but who could blame the young Uchiha male? His eyes glistened with every emotion known to man, flashing in different emotions that mingled with his thoughts. He thought of her, he had always thought of her. He had always put her first, even when he was small, even when she didn't remember him, he always thought of her first, because just like back then, he thought of her as his angel. He bit his lip, and his right hand formed into a tight fit before making contact with the wall he was staring at.

_We will always be friends right Sasuke? Even if you live here in Hong Kong we'll still love each other right? I love you…_

_I'm sorry…but I don't remember you…_

_Hey your sexy I'm sexy why don't we make out?_

_I have somewhere I have to be pig…_

He chuckled at the couple of flashbacks he had of her. There were moments where he saw in her that changed, but most of her had stayed the same from the time. He eyes bored no emotion as he remembered the unpleasant feelings rumbling in his stomach. The same type of feelings he felt when he remembered those cold words she spoke to him. _I don't know you. _At first back then he thought she must have been joking, but later found out that she didn't even remember Tsunade either, they were the only ones in her past that she had forgotten….he would never understand why.

"Did you know Naruto, I been in love with Sakura since I was a kid…I remember when I first saw her too. She was such small fragile little girl, but her eyes…those green eyes held so much pureness, that screamed out to me to love her. I still remember a vivid image of her in that glass water filled tube, the wires sticking to her small body, the air bubbles that would rise to the top as she breathed. I even remember so vividly when her eyes slowly opened halfway and looked at me with such sadness that all I could do was run to my father. She took my heart that day, and these were things that Sakura would never know." Sasuke had his eyes closed as he told his story to his friend. His arms were crossed over his chest, as he leaned against the wall for support; all he could think about was getting her back. He would do anything it means necessary, even it meant causing a world war with every Nation.

"Geez don't sound so sappy Sasuke, this side of you is starting to creep me out. We'll get her back, and you can be all lovey-dovey with her, just don't get so emotional in front of me." Naruto was obviously joking around due to his tone, but the way Sasuke shot him a glare, Naruto's joking immediately hissed. It was extremely rare for an Uchiha to show emotion, but when they do, they don't like to be reminded of the fact that they allowed themselves to lose to something as trivial as emotions.

"Anyway, one thing is for sure...I had never known that my older brother Altair…was originally Sakura's older brother."

"What are you talking about Sasuke you only have one brother, and that was Itachi, you never told me you had another brother?"

"He wasn't an original Uchiha. He was adopted into our family, because my mother felt pity for him. Altair Uchiha was once Kiyu Haruno. My mother stripped him of his first and last name, and gave him a whole new identity so he could be 'reborn again' in a sort of way. Altair was more of a brother to me than Itachi ever was. He was the very person I looked up to, until the moment he betrayed our father's organization, it was at that time Altair announced his resentment not to our family, but to what we were doing. As to why he did what he did to his sister I'm not too sure, but I know for a fact that he told Rin that Sakura in the end has to be away from Orochimaru. I don't know what Altair was thinking; I don't know what he was or is planning. With his sister, Orochimaru, my family, I don't know…if he hadn't done what he did to his sister we probably wouldn't be in this mess right now." Sasuke in anger punched the wall as hard as he could.

"Hey man take it easy will you, just take it one step at a time, we'll get her back, and we will find whoever it is that has her and make her pay."

"That's what I am afraid of Naruto…Sakura could already be dead by now if she is with Altair…"

"You don't know that yet, let's go meet up with the others before we let another day slip by."

Sasuke wonders when Naruto had become so wise; he rather missed the crazy kid who would go crazy at times if nothing went his way.

**If you find me,**

**Just to let you know**

**I'm not home at the moment**

"Damn another day and she still unconscious, I don't know if that is healthy for her yeah." Deidara sighed as he walked into the room. They had all ceased the conversation they were having awhile ago so Itachi could keep an eye on Sakura for any signs of her coming back. It had been another same old day, where Itachi would just sit in a chair with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed concentrating, and silently mediating that is until Deidara had made his appearance into the room that they were in. Slowly Itachi had opened his eyes, no emotion glowed in them, but he watched Deidara approach closer and closer to the bed that held Sakura's shell of a body.

"You even put covers on her, how sweet yeah. Afraid the corps would get cold Itachi yeah?" Deidara was playing a game that should never be played in the presence of an Uchiha; make that one of the deadliest Uchiha's. Picking fun at him was something Itachi would never allow someone to just walk away from, but he had more tolerance than that of an average person and just let Deidara be Deidara…his moment would come. And oh how the mighty Uchiha would smirk at when Deidara receives his dues for his impudence. Itachi remained silent, but as Deidara moved closer to her to the point where his hand was moving to touch Sakura's sleeping face, that was when Itachi acted.

"I suggest Deidara that if you wish to keep making art with those mouths's engraved hands of yours, you keep those filthy things away from her." He didn't snap, he didn't hiss, he sounded calm but the venom was there dripping on the sidelines behind the words spoken swimming around in the threat that Itachi clearly gave. Deidara looked at Itachi from his side view, a mocking grin smearing across his face, and his eyes narrowed in to match the equally terrifying gaze of Uchiha Itachi's blood crimson eyes. Deidara didn't move from where he stood, but he retracted his hand back to his side, and stood straight. He looked from Sakura to Itachi, and released a heavy sigh.

"I was only going to touch her hair yeah." Deidara spoke calmly.

"It is unneeded Deidara." Itachi shot back calmly.

"There's no big deal in me touching her hair, she won't even know yeah. Why are you so possessive yeah? Has the all mighty Uchiha fallen in love-"

Deidara was unable to finish that sentence for the moment he spoke the word love his face was met with the wall on the other side of the room. When had Itachi moved, Deidara didn't know. It had happened to fast that he didn't even blink and he was already gasping in pain from the impact that the wall made. Itachi's hand added pressuring to the back of Deidara's head as he pushed him further into the wall, his eyes bleeding redder, as Itachi moved to speak in Deidara's ear. Why Deidara was acting the way he was, no one would know, but to tempt an Uchiha, especially Itachi would mean signing your own life way.

"I will not tolerate this behavior from you Deidara. If you don't shape up and follow my orders you will be a hindrance to me, and you know what I do to those that are an inconvenience to me don't you?" Itachi questioned releasing Deidara a moment later. He was a ruthless man yes, but Itachi was also the kind of man that would give mercy or second chances only when he felt like it. He was never a fan of killing someone, though his hands were stained with blood, he never indulged in it like his father and the rest of his family was.

"G-UGH…Damn it yeah…that fucking hurt yeah…ok I'm sorry yeah…" Deidara cough from the floor and still wincing from pain.

"She will be waking up soon, we should be alert it's almost time, and I can since Orochimaru drawing near. That means my brothers shouldn't be too far off either." Itachi calmly stated ignoring the painful grunts coming from Deidara as he struggled to get up from the floor. Walking back calmly to Sakura's side, Itachi just stared down at her and wondered what would happen. He hoped that if she could see what happened to her in the past, and if it was to happen again in the present, maybe she could take control of whatever Altair and Orochimaru did to her and turn it around in their favor.

One thing was for sure though, Itachi was not ready to see his biological brother again, nor was he ready to see his adoptive brother either. Altair and Itachi both hated each other, even if they were brothers they still hated each other more than anyone else. Though there were a couple of occasions where everything was well between them. When their father started to pay more attention to Altair, the relationship between Itachi and him both grew closer together. However, all changed when their mother, Sasuke, their father, even the clans men began to pay more notice and promise to Altair, did Itachi begin to feel the weight again. It was then that Itachi remembered why he wanted the clans favor, so that he could in the end stop all the meaningless crimes, drug dealing, wars, and to just stop it all, but if Altair had grown the favor of the clan….then Itachi's plan would fail, and failure was not an option.

"If you want to see Sasuke again Sakura I suggest you hurry up and see what I wanted you to see."

_I know you can hear me…_

_Are you awake yet?_

_Don't worry_

_Don't worry_

_Don't…._

_Yes…_

_Don't worry…_

_It will only _

_Yeah just a little bit will it hurt_

"Altair….what….what is going on? Where is my grandma?" Sakura asked sleepily. She remembered sleeping in her bed, with her stuffed bunny in her hands, and her grandmother watching over her while her mother was away. She was happy though because while her grandmother was there with her, her mother let Altair stay over to keep her company. However, now little Sakura was confused, she didn't know where she was, and she was scared at what was happening. She didn't like the room she was in, there huge glass containers filled with bodies that she hoped were just sleeping. There tables, both large, a regular sized, and some that held some weird tools that Sakura could not make out to be. She held her stuffed bunny close to her chest as she suppressed the urge to cry. Altair was nowhere to be seen.

"So this is her huh? This is the girl that your mother chose to leave with and leave you at the mercy of the clan." The amusement was hidden in Orochimaru's tone, but it was clearly heard. His gold eyes shimmered with delight, and his pale complex face held the wide grin that showed his excitement. His fingers moved as if they were shaking, as if Orochimaru couldn't hold it any longer and had to start shredding the little girl apart. He wonders what kind of thing she would turn into, and hoped that her DNA was strong enough to withhold the chemical he had created.

"Do what you want…just don't kill her." Altair spoke with regret that he wished he could hide, and he mentally cursed himself because he knew that Orochimaru had heard it in his tone that he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Sakura here or not now. He looked down from the room that they were in above where Sakura was, watching her so scared like that he was starting to feel bad for her. His eyes averted themselves back to Orochimaru, he knew that since Sakura was there Orochimaru was going to go through his plan, but he had made up his mind to free her and as much as he hated to admit it…send her back home with her mother.

"My, my, my….I know that look in your eyes my dear Altair, someone has grown attached over the year that they were gone now didn't they. Are you sure you won't mind me…testing on that girl, what if she dies will you feel no pain that you killed your little sister?" Oh, yes, Orochimaru was playing that game. The guilt game, to see if he would quiver, shake, break, anything to see if it would allow Orochimaru to sink his teeth into Altair, and find the weakness that he has yet to find. He wants to see it. He wants to Altair's other side, he wants indulge in the crazy psychopathic person that is of Altair. He wants to see him draw the blood that he had the privilege of drawing from Itachi, oh yes Orochimaru wants to see it. Altair knew this all too well, and wouldn't give Orochimaru the satisfaction he wanted and just walked out of the room.

"Sasuke…can you come here for a second." Altair called as he turned the corner. He met with Sasuke and kneeled down to his level. This was the only way Orochimaru could be stopped, and it had to be through Sasuke. If he went to his Fugaku about this, there was no doubt in his mind that Fugaku would be pissed beyond belief, he will still be pissed off even when Sasuke tells him what was happening. However, he knew his time was coming, and even though he loved his life here in organization with his real father, and foster family, he would rather be known as a traitor if it meant saving his little sister. He would fulfill his real mother's promise and protect her, even though he did despise her, nonetheless Sakura was the only real link to his real mother.

"What is it big brother Altair?" Sasuke innocently asked.

"Go down that hallway over there." Altair pointed in the direction he wanted Sasuke to go down to. "Turn left then turn right, there's door to on the far left corner of that hallway. Open it, then keep going straight until you see meet with a dead end wall. Feel around in the center and push as hard as you can, and go through the entrance….it's a laboratory Uncle Orochimaru and I use, there's a girl there…once you see her, go and tell father and Itachi do you understand? Consider this a mission." Altair explained, and he smiled triumphantly when Sasuke nodded and did as he was instructed. He loved Sasuke as if he really was his own brother, practically raised him to, they were more attached to each other than anyone else in the family. Despite Altair being attached to Mikoto, Sasuke was the one Altair liked being around the most.

Sasuke ran down the way his brother told him to go to. He was feeling happy and excited for what he was going to see, but he wondered why his brother wanted him to see a girl for? It was normal for his age to hate girls because of cooties, and there ickiness, but Sasuke was smart enough to trust his brother. It was a mission, his very first mission ever and he was only at the age of five. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little bit high and mighty for that was even younger than the age of Itachi when he first went on his mission in the organization. So he felt prideful that he was able to surpass his older brother on something, even if it wouldn't be acknowledged by the elders.

"Or…Orochi…Orochimaru…are you here…?" Sasuke was beginning to feel nervous as he entered the room that Altair told him to go into. It was cold, white, and large. It was felt dangerous to be in this room, especially since he had never seen this place before. It reeked of death, and the air was making Sasuke want to gag. He walked around slowly looking for what his brother wanted him to see, but as he walked around eyeing all the containers filled animals, and human bodies, he found one that caught his eye. It was the glass container in the middle row; she was a child with pink hair, with many wires sticking to her body. She had a breathing mask on, and her body was huddled in a ball as her hair danced in water so slowly that he could literally see each strand of her hair.

He was entranced by her, fully memorized by her. She was beautiful, nude, and so fragile. He walked closer to the container that held her body and his hand went up to it touching it, but withdrew his hand because of the coldness he received upon impact. His eyes widen the moment he looked at her face, and saw her so slowly open her eyes half way revealing the green color hues. It was the moment that he saw her eyes open that Sasuke had dashed out of the room and ran to his father.

From this point of view Sakura watched Sasuke run out of the laboratory. She didn't know that she had encountered Sasuke in the past, and she wondered why she had forgotten all about this. Her eyes narrowed in, and her heart began to feel heavy, because she knew that she was about to witness what actually happened to her in the past that made her forget Sasuke…and…why everyone was after her, and her DNA.

Next time ON Legacy of the Uchiha Clan Mafia

"We are close I can feel it. Sakura is close by…"

**Kiba is picking up Sakura's scent once again**

"So you were alive all this time weren't you Itachi?"

"Altair…"

**Altair and Itachi meet again**

"Kill everything and everyone that gets in our way."

**Sasuke begins to lose himself to doubt**

**He's killing intent is kicking in**

"I…I did this…."

**Sakura learns what happened to her**

**Will she finally wake up?**

"My-my –my Sasuke…missing your lover are we…"

**Armies are lining up! Orochimaru is bring his forces **

**And one new character will shake everything including Sasuke, Itachi, and even Altair's thoughts on what they thought to be true.**

"M….mother!"

What will happen find out next time!

Authors note: Sorry it took so long guys I was drowning in school, literally drowning, I had four exams in one week, and research papers I had to get done, and Oh my Goodness it was stressful. Anyway, so there were probably many errors, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so please dismiss my shameful gramitical errors haha


	5. Commence the War! Brothers reunited

_Did you think for one moment I was going to lose…._

_Foolish_

_Foolish_

_So very foolish you are…._

_You can never match the bloodlust I have_

_Little sister_

Altair was in his room when the commotion began. A sly smirk formed, so it was time he thought. Standing tall in front of the window, he turned his head slightly acknowledging the person that had walked into his room. He said nothing as the steps came closer and closer, and he reluctantly turned his attention back to the window. He knew his mother was in his room, and he knew she wasn't happy. The last thing he ever wanted to do was disappoint his adoptive mother, even after everything that she done for him. Saving him from his other self, taking him in and loving him, despite his real father being in the clan, she still talked his biological father into letting Altair (Kiyu) be her son. She gave him a better home, and loved him in place of his real mother that abandoned him. She made him feel like he was useful. He certainly worked hard for Fugaku's favor as well, and once he finally got it, and Fugaku called him his son for the first time, Altair couldn't have felt more proud at that moment. Fugaku would pat him on the shoulder and tell him that he was doing a fine job. The sensation of earning Fugaku's acknowledgment into the Uchiha family was big especially since Fugaku is the leader. He remembered how Fugaku went up to his father and told him that as of that day, he would never be considered a Haruno ever again, that he even though didn't have Uchiha blood….he was more than worthy of holding its name. He remembered Fugaku's smile for the time when Altair had saved his life, Altair getting wounded in the process, Fugaku had told him _"As a father I should protect my sons, but you saved my life, a job well done…my son." _And he in the end betrayed his family to save his biological sister.

That little girl…for her…for that small child, he threw his adoptive family away, he threw his grand life away because that girl was the only thing blood related to him that could connect him to the thing that he lost. He was drowning in the memories, and pain of having to betray them. And he knew that his mother came because she wanted to know what was going on. The alarms were going off, and he would have to take his plan into action. Orochimaru's chemical doesn't take long to take an effect, and if he had already injected her, and placed her in the container, she should have been done by now…If she lived through it, and in fact her DNA was strong enough, then he would probably have to fight her, while fighting his family. It was a war that he didn't want to start. And it was war that everyone would probably think Sasuke started only because he had told Sasuke to tell their father.

"Altair, what is going on? Why aren't you helping your father and brother? Orochimaru was doing something behind our backs, and there's this weird thing out there fighting." His mother sounded worried, and she would scream as the building shook. So, Sakura had lived, Altair thought. He turned around fully and faced his mother. He walked up to her and embraced her in a tight hug, he really never wanted to hurt her. But this, whatever this is it had to end. He should know that he was destined to live alone and without a family. His mother took him in his arms, and she smiled, though it was a sad smile, she was still smiling. Mikoto was not a stupid woman, something was happening, and she knew it was not going to be good.

"Altair….remember this son, no matter what happens you will always have a home to return to." She took him by the arms and firmly looked at him. He knew though, that by the end of the day he would have no home to return to, not matter what his mother would like for him to believe. He would never be able to stand up to Fugaku again, he would never be able to play with Sasuke, and argue with Itachi, and he certainly would not be able to face Mikoto after today. He was in the process of betraying his family, to save the one t hat abandoned him first.

"I love you mom." His statement all but told Mikoto what was going to happen, she looked at him with sadden eyes before embracing him once more in a tight hold. Her left hand went behind his head, and her right hand around his shoulder blades holding him tightly against her. He shook as he fought the tears; one last line caught both Mikoto, and the spirit form of Sakura.

"It had to be done…"

LEGACY OF THE

UCHIHA CLAN

MAFIA

CHAPTER 5

_One-two if you only knew_

_Three- four bodies on the floor_

_The sensation leaves you wanting more_

_BOOM! _

_CRASH!_

_A loud scream and the crumbling of building falling_

"ITACHI take it down now!" Fugaku's voice echoes through the loud screams, and the collapsing of the buildings. Guns were shooting off hitting whatever the their target aimed at, men fought against each other, making way for Orochimaru's most prize possession. His sinister laughter was heard by the all members in the Mafia. His grey arms outstretched, his beige attire swayed with the wind, his long black hair covered partially over one of his golden eyes. The look he had on his face dared to challenge the head of the clan Lord Fugaku Uchiha. His Machine that he built opened up in the front underneath from where Orochimaru stood. They all looked stunned; a shocked expression was held on their faces.

"Father is that…." Itachi questioned unsurely. He didn't know if it was her or not. There inside the monstrous machine, body completely colored in bronze, like a statue figure, tiny as the person was she resembled the little girl they saw earlier. Only her half of her body was shone, the rest from her waist line down, and her elbows to her finger tips were completely covered by snakes, wires, and metals. Orochimaru's voice erupted in a barbaric laughter, his face glittering in the excitement that resembled that of a psychopath.

"BEHOLD YOU UCHIHA SCUM AND UCHIHA LACKIES! BEHOLD BEFORE YOU IS YOUR DEATH. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS THE DNA I HAD SEARCHED FOR FINALLY CAME WITHIN MY GRASP! AND YOUR DESTRUCTION AWAITS YOU HAHAHA- HAHAHA NOW GO SAKURA ANNIHILATE EVERYONE." Instantly the little girl screamed as the snakes bit in her shoulder blades, she moves to the right making the object she was connect to move with her firing the fire arms that were connected to it destroying several buildings in the process.

"Altair did this! What was that boy thinking giving that maniac his little sister! Where is Altair? FIND HIM! FIND HIM AND KILL HIM!" Roared Fugaku, following orders Sasori, and Deidara were the first to leave with several other level one men. They disappeared, and Fugaku cursed at how foolish he was, to think that he had let down his guard for just a moment and let that blasted insane boy earn his acceptance. But it was just his pride being broken, as the head of the clan, and as Altair's step father. Because of his pride, Fugaku would never tell anyone at how greatly Altair's betrayal had affected him so. He had earned his favor which is never easy to do, and he became worthy enough to earn the Uchiha name, he just didn't understand why he would do this to the family that took him in.

"We have work to do you handle Orochimaru Itachi. I'll take out whatever that thing is." They never knew that from a distance Sasuke was looking at the scene with horror on his face. He was too little, he can't do anything, he can't help out his family, and because he was not like his older brothers, he had to stand in the protection under a tree and witness everything. It was a war that would forever taint the eyes and heart of a child. He squinted his eyes at the object Orochimaru and Itachi were fighting on top of while it was moving and obliterating everything its way, and caught a glimpse of the tiny girl that was being held captive in his wake.

"No…No….NOOOOO!" He couldn't save her after all. He followed Altair's orders and told his oldest brother, and father about what he found. He did as he was told and yet he had still failed his mission to get the girl out of the hands of Orochimaru. He feared disappointing his brother, but he feared most of all never being able to speak to that little girl. His tears went down his face, and his knees buckled under him, his grip on the tree he was holding on to grew tighter as he drew his small body to it. He still couldn't do anything at all.

Altair stood in front of the now unconscious woman he proclaimed to be his mother. It had to be done he thought. He had to knock her out; he didn't want her to witness him and his un-honorable betrayal. He didn't want her to witness many clansmen dying because of a war he had started, he didn't want her to witness her husband or her son laying their lives on the line and possibly dying because of something he had done. He was confused just as much as the next person, but no matter how much he hated his mother for abandoning him. No matter how much he despised his sister for tearing apart his family, he was still that little girl's brother, and she was still part of his blood.

"Rin…I have a mission for you that'll last for awhile." Rin was a little girl, three years older than Sasuke. She was always protective of Altair, and always stuck to him like glue. He was her favorite person to be with, older cousin to Sasuke, and the prize niece that was adored by Fugaku and Mikoto, Altair would have her betray them as well. The little girl stepped out of the shadows with a sad expression on her face when she saw her beloved Aunty Mikoto laying on the ground, and not moving.

"Is Aunty Mikoto dead, cousin?" She was an innocent just like his sister, and just like her cousin, but what child besides himself and Itachi weren't? Looking at her with a remorseful expression Altair walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her tearful eyes was forever implanted in Altair's memories, to forever add on the haunting of his soon to be lonely future for the crime he was committing.

"No. She's sleeping is all, but you have to listen to me Rin. You have to do as I say understand?" Rin nods in agreement. Her eyes hardening up, her body straightens- pretending to be strong, because she knows it's something important, and she hopes that she will be strong enough to fulfill the task she will be given by her beloved older cousin. He stays silent for just a moment longer trying to find the right words to tell her so she would understand.

"Two days from now…I'll be delivering a little girl to Tokyo; she's the only little girl that will have pink hair and green eyes. Listen carefully Rin…make sure that girl never gets caught up with our way of life do you understand? Do whatever it is that you have to do to make sure she never and I mean never meets any of us including Sasuke, do you understand? This is a long mission Rin, and I'll come for you when the time is right and when I am in need of your assistance. However, I need you to be mentally and physically prepared, you must watch over her." Rin felt like she was in pain, the sting of jealously was hurting her; to know that another girl had caught her beloved cousin's affections was outrageous. And it hurt her even more because he was asking her to protect that other girl.

"Who is that girl you cousin?" Rin asked for the first time darkly, and Altair hid his shock rather well.

"My biological sister, I hate that little girl more than anything else in the world, but…you must protect her."

"Why protect something you don't like? I don't understand." She was confused just as much as he was.

"Because we are blood related, and because I promised someone important to me long ago that I would."

"Fine I'll do it, because it is a mission. Please be safe cousin, I'll contact my mommy and let her know of the mission, and we'll leave at once. We will be expecting your call in Tokyo cousin for more details." Rin was rather mature for her age, and she had seemed to inherit Itachi's ability to understand things rather quickly, she will be someone of either great alliance with, or of a possible threat he didn't know which one was worse. He stood still and his eyes moved to the side when he heard loud footprints, so it's finally begun for him to take action, Altair thinks. He looked back to his mother, picking her up lightly and gently, his mother was truly beautiful, and he will miss the days that he had with her and the rest of the family. There was a passage way deep underground created a long time ago as a safe place for any possible danger, though it was barley furnished holding only a couch and a single lamp he left his mother there unconscious. As he walked away, he never turned back around to look at her for the last time, as he said his goodbyes in the depth of his mind.

"So father sends you two, and the lower lap dogs? Do you honestly believe you all are enough to take me down?" Altair mocks, it's an act. They all knew, because this behavior was so unlike him, but in many ways they should have expected this.

"Why did you do it? Why did you hand over your sister to Orochimaru? You knew Altair! You knew the real reason why your real mother had to leave didn't you! She had to leave because of what your sister actually had in her! You ruined everything!" Altair's face didn't fall. It was true, he did know. He knew the reason after working several months with Orochimaru the reason why they had to leave. But he didn't know his sister had the DNA, but he knew his mother had it so he just basically assumed his sister would inherit it from his mother as well. However, the hate he still had for his sister was still greater than what the real reason was, because nonetheless his mother left him because of that little girl. But none of that matters now.

"Because I hate that girl" He would never tell them the reason why he did it. He would never tell the reason why he betrayed them. He betrayed them for two reasons, to protect them, and his sister, because in the end he knew that he would get his sister back safe and sound back to Tokyo, and his family will possibly more than seventy- five percent of them would come back safe. It was going to be secret and he would die with facts buried in his heart. Saving a family always has consequences for those with secret sins, and hearts blacker than night.

They battled, Altair was winning. He's doing his best to control himself- the other part of him that is begging to be free. It's so hard, so-so-so hard because he's lusting for the taste to drown in the sensation of their blood. They are family-family-family, control-control-control. He keeps telling himself these things as he blocks their attacks. Family going against family, he knew it would one day come to this, but he loved these two- Sasori and Deidara, his closest friends.

The efforts to allay Your Dread  
In spite of all you Knew & said.  
Were hard to see & harder stay still.

You can go ahead and try to kill

"I can feel it….Sakura is nearby, but she's not alone there are….about three maybe four others with her." Kiba announced, Sasuke and Naruto had already met with them not to long. They were traveling at a fast pace, so fast-so fast- that anyone who was passing by would deny that they had seen anything. Sasuke's eyes had darkened, and his voice was muted, but his expression showed the rage and anger seething in the depth of his soul. Naruto places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as they are running; Sasuke shows no react and disregards Naruto's gentle gesture. Narrowing his eyes Sasuke knew that Naruto knew that he was falling-falling, falling and probably will never be satisfied until he finds the bottom.

"How far off are we?" Naruto speaks for Sasuke, he's refusing to talk. Kiba keeps looking forward, and Akamaru holds his face up in the air sniffing it a few times before giving three barks to his master. Kiba gives a devilish grin, and his eyes showed his excitement, the battle was going to commence, and Kiba only shows that expression when something big was about to happen. It wasn't going to be pretty, whatever was coming their way.

"Not far off…but we are going to have company really soon, and by the looks of it there are a lot of them. Hope you intent is already on fire Sasuke were going to need it." Kiba sounds amused, but everyone paused not a second later after Kiba finished speaking. The air was getting thick, and it felt like it was hard to breathe the moment everyone turned around to look at why Sasuke suddenly stopped. The eyes that bored the color red, the crimson color revealing themselves to his men for the first time in years. They trembled at the site of the mighty Sharingan, Sasuke was losing himself and Naruto feared if he will ever be able to return to his old senses.

"Kill everything that gets in our way!" Sasuke roared at the top of his lungs, this was it- it's all over. They all knew that the next war was about to begin, and it was already that time that everyone wished that Sakura had not gone missing. Sasuke's eyes narrow in crimson, his head facing dead on in front of them and the darkening aura thickens at the site of what has come up in front of them. The laughter that echoed in the wind sending Sasuke a clear message of who was in front of them, but he doesn't tremble when the army trailing behind Sasuke was visibly clear. An Uchiha never trembles.

"_Ku-Ku-Ku_ my oh my, what a pleasant expected surprise. It's been to terribly long my darling nephew." Orochimaru's voice slithered, as he came face to face with the youngest of all Uchiha's. Everyone was in their battle stances, and everyone was ready to charge, but Sasuke remained tall and still. Basking in the moment of how it will feel like to finally have that man's blood on his fingers. Sasuke thinks it was about time he showed his face, he must pay-he will pay- for what he did. Orochimaru laughed once more when he saw the color of Sasuke's eyes giving away to a darker kind. The eyes the bred the symbol of how deep his hatred was.

"My-my-my such a fearful color your turning your eyes into Sasuke. To think the Uchiha's have the ability to turn their entire eye black, I love it- I love it- I love, to image the vision your eyes must have. Why I would do _anything _to have those eyes nephew. Tell me Sasuke, did your eyes give away to this ability when you found out that your beloved cherry blossom fell of the cliff? Image the feelings you must be drowning yourself in. She might be dead Sasuke, image how unsatisfying it must be to me if she is dead? Why all my plans will go down the drain and we can't have that now can we? However for you…tell me Sasuke…missing your lover are we?" He was digging his grave, Orochimaru with every breath he was taking, and every word he was speaking he was adding more to the fuel. Sasuke would not let this man escape. His eyes narrowed dangerously, his nails clawing into his palm, a sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

_Crack!_

Sasuke charged, but quickly stopped when someone came out from hiding.

"YOU!" His rage deepened, and his mind broke. Sasuke was lost within himself. The war had began and the other half of the Hong Kong Mafia was already on their way.

_I am nothing without you_

_Come back-come back_

_I never got a chance to tell you I love you_

"Her DNA is indeed special." Orochimaru whispered, his hand rested against the cool metal. He wondered why her DNA was different from the others, and even though he had conducted some test on her, all had seemed to have shown a wide spread of mutantistic change that had occurred possible before or maybe after she was born. The answer was unclear to Orochimaru, but the chemicals were already being infused within her tiny body, and within her DNA. She would become the ultimate weapon once she had joined with this monstrous invention. He will burn Hong Kong to the ground, rebuild it in his name, and then target the world. Finally, he thought the world would finally be at his feet and the Uchiha race will be nothing more than extinct. Orochimaru had no knowledge that Sasuke had already seen her and had already notified his father and brother, until the pounding knocking was heard. The loud roar of the Leader of the clan bursting in, Orochimaru had no choice but to look at the girl, and the door before cursing to himself and abandoning the lab with all his hopes going down.

"Where is that damn snake?" Fugaku yelled he looked around the lab with Itachi, Sasuke and many others either at his sides or behind him. The lab was disgusting; the stench of the chemicals and dead bodies reeked in the room. Fugaku and the others wondered how such a treasonous act was being conducted behind his back; in _his _home no less without anyone knowing was baffling. They looked around to see many of the drugs that had been recorded missing present of what little was left in various places in the lab, the large glass tubes held one body each. Either human, or animal, all were dead except one that showed signs of life still being present inside. She was in a ball, her body responding to the chemicals in a positive way, the bronze color was beginning to show on her skin until Itachi quickly stopped whatever it was that was happening. They never knew of the person on the other side of the door looking and listening to what was happening.

"Is this the girl Sasuke?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke shyly nodded his head. He was blushing, and Itachi took noticed and smirked. His little brother was already becoming interested in girls; he would be lying if he said he thought it wasn't cute.

"You think she's cute don't you Sasuke?" Itachi teased, he had already turned back around helping his father disengage everything that was holding the girl captive in the tube. They were being careful, because they didn't want to harm her or worse kill her by accident. Fugaku showed patience when figuring out how to release her, though he was a strict man, loved taking over, and seeing people suffer at his hands. When it came to children, females, Fugaku believed they should not be tainted. He showed signs that no woman should be put in the battle field of war, that no woman should do a man's job. He showed this with Mikoto, though he taught her how to defend herself, and be strong, she would only be allowed to use her strength when in danger, and if he was not around. He placed women on a pedestal, just as he told his sons to never raise a hand against a woman, because like it or not, no matter how disgusting life was being. No matter how the race of woman have changed over the decades, that matter is always the same. Men cannot live without having a woman's genuine love, and to receive that love they had to be treated with care. That was how he was raised, and that was how he would raise his sons as well.

"N-N-No…" Stuttered Sasuke, his blush deepened and Itachi chuckled, Fugaku said nothing. The loud sound of water draining was heard about ten minutes later, the loud beeping sound was heard along with a computer type voice. "NOW RELEASING-NOW RELEASING PLEASE STEP BACK- PROJECT 459 NOW BEING RELEASED- WARNING-WARNING." They all stepped back, and watched with wide eyes the tube opening, half of the tube going up, the other half going down. Their eyes were blinded by the mist that emerged from the tube, but when it had disappeared they saw the little girl lying in a ball on the ground.

Sasuke was the first by her side before his older brother and father could even stop him. He looked at her, studied her, and he even though he was still a child himself swore to himself that she was the most beautiful thing beside his mother he had ever seen his life. He shakily reached out to her; naked that she was Sasuke wasn't bothered for his eyes had stayed planted on her sleeping face. He was taken out of his thoughts moments later when his father had bent down on the other side of her wrapping her in his coat to hide her naked body. A female's body should not be shown to the world, it was deemed improper, but for a situation like this Fugaku let it slide as he took the small girl in his arms.

"Set a room up Itachi this girl will stay with us for a few days before we send her back home." It was all he said before handing the girl over to Itachi and walking out of the room.

"Come Sasuke let's get out of here shall we? Would you like to help me set up a room?" Itachi asked, and like always Sasuke smiled widely with agreement. She awoke later that day, crying for not knowing where she was. Mikoto was by her side for the night with Sasuke, they knew she was scared but with frantic crying she was having she could do herself some real damage. With gentleness Mikoto lightly, tenderly, and lovingly placed her hands around the small crying girl, pulling her into a huge.

"It's alright dear. Its okay everything is fine. Everything is okay now I promise. This is my son Sasuke." Mikoto told her softly, the crying ended with Sakura pulling out of Mikoto's embrace. She was scared, she was terrified, she wanted to be with Altair, she wanted her mom, she wanted to go home, but she didn't know where she was, and who these people were. She bit her lip tightly, blinking when she saw the little boy come to view, he was blushing as he told her his hellos and she blushed too, because she thought it was cute at how he stuttered.

"My name is Sakura, where is my friend Alt?" She asked nervously, Mikoto smiled and ruffled her hair. She was an innocent, and innocent she will remain. She's too young to experience the sting of betrayal, and so to protect the little girl from having her heart broken she simply told the little girl that her best friend had to go home, but that her oldest son Itachi will send her home safe and sound so there was nothing to worry about. Sasuke sat in front of her, Mikoto had left but allowed Sasuke to stay the night and to watch over Sakura. _Be he knight and shining armor Sasuke and protect her _His mother was always the type that liked to be a romantic but also loved to embarrass her sons when it came to their little crushes.

"My name is Sasuke and I think you are cute." Sakura blushed, blinked and laughed. They were children experiencing their first time crushing.

**Am I not giving in by your touch?**

**These words you spoke, yes I knew too much**

**It's over now I'm already lost**

The winds picked up more speed, there standing not too far away from where Itachi and the others were, stood Altair and Rin. His eyes were determined, but Rin looked uncertain. It's been years, far too long since they had seen each other. Seven years had passed since they last saw each other if not for the war that took placed seven years ago it probably would have been a lot longer. This would be the first time the [step] brothers would be reunited. She knew Altair would come and get his sister back himself because he was angry with her, but still kept her by his side. She didn't mean to fail the mission he gave her, it happened when she wasn't around, and when they did meet Sasuke was already dating someone else. Nonetheless, Altair was still pissed off when he found out that they had met, it meant that it was time for him to come out of hiding.

"Rin…I want you to stay behind." Altair's voice was rough, ice, but his tone was drowned in authority that was proof that he was not joking this time around. Rin looked at him as if he was out of his mind, but as reading her thoughts Altair turned around.

"A woman should not be placed in the middle of a warm. By this time around Orochimaru should have already made contact with Sasuke, it'll only be a matter of time before Sakura is…never mind that just don't get involved." She stayed behind while Altair made his move. It was going to be a glorious day, because two battles were about to commence. The battles that will eventually turn to one, all because of the girl who's soul was still stuck in the past.

"Itachi…" Sasori came through the door. Itachi was already standing; he was looking at Sakura who was unconsciously crying. She needs to hurry, find out anything that she could to help her take control of what Orochimaru had placed in her, it could either go positively or negatively but if everything went accordingly to his plan, Sakura should be able to take control, if not…then the whole world was screwed. Itachi turned around, instantly appearing beside Sasori. They were shoulder to shoulder, and the dark aura Itachi was hiding was finally seeping though.

"The time has come. Watch the girl; she will be waking up any moment now. I'll be busy for awhile…if I find out you did something to her I'll kill you Sasori. Don't think I am oblivious to what you know, and what you do not know."

"Then why not kill her, don't you think that would be better than go through another war? If Orochimaru wants her than why don't we kill her I don't understand, you sending her to the past Itachi that was stupid! Whatever it was that Orochimaru and Altair did to her could be activated and if that happens then we basically just aided Orochimaru in destroying the world." Sasori was thrown against a wall not a second later, Itachi's hands gripping at his vocal column roughly.

"My word is final." Was all he said before disappearing, and leaving Sasori and the others to watch her in his stead.

With his arms crossed in front of his chest Altair stood with a wide grin on his face, when Itachi arrived. He still looked the same, just taller, thought Altair. But what Itachi didn't know was that Altair had changed so much over the years that they hadn't seen each other. His hair was a blond color now, and his eyes vibrant blue, his body more built, more masculine, and he was more in touch with himself than he was all those years ago when he was chained down by the organization and forced into submission before his [step] mother saved him from a life of solitary confinement.

"So you were alive all this time eh Itachi? Should have known you weren't so easily to be killed. I seriously thought Orochimaru did you in all those years ago, but not you, never you big brother." Altair mocked, Itachi walked closer with a frown on his face. Altair was Itachi's height, they were both eyeing each other, measuring each other, comparing each other, just like always, just as brothers always do. Itachi looked him over, and noticed all the changes, and battle scars that were at one time never there, but were clearly seen now. He remembered in the organization beside himself, Altair was one of the fastest and not one to be easily hit. If Altair had scars on his body, that meant he had gone into battles with people far stronger than himself, which meant that Altair was a lot stronger now.

"Altair…seems you are alive as well. You've changed over the years, but I doubt your mental stability has yet to change. I hear from sources that you have secretly traveling around the states, finding any meanings necessary to become stronger. Why do you show your face to me now if you knew I was alive all this time, why not show your face to me sooner? Were you that much of a coward?" Itachi like Altair had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I was never coward, at first I wasn't sure if you were alive, really alive until I saw you two years after you were deemed dead. I tell you I was surprised, I mean you basically just let our little brother slip through the cracks. He's insane to you know? I hear his Sharingan now has the ability to turn black…" They were talking, catching up, but the hostility was there, and both knew what Altair wanted. Both knew that Itachi would not give Altair his little sister back to him.

"I want my sister Itachi. And I want her back now."

"I cannot do that, she's under the Sharingan." Altair's eyes had widened.

"YOU FOOL DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" He yelled, but Itachi showed no reaction.

"She needs to know what happened in the past, so she can understand why Sasuke did what he did to her."

"She was never supposed to be involved with Sasuke or any of us. Damn you Uchiha's do you guys ever listen to me? You don't understand Itachi, I was the one who created the chemicals that infused within my sister…the chemicals has the blood that belongs to Sasuke…If she sees the past, sees what _I forced _her to forget. It'll be activated!"

"Why did you use her memories of my brother to be the key to unlock what you did to her? That was stupid Altair! Why did you even use your sister in the first place?"

Altair looked down, before looking at the side. "You can come out now." Altair said slowly, before looking back at Itachi. He was looking to where Altair had called, and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. It couldn't be she just couldn't be alive. She was dead. His eyes were widened, and it was the first time Altair had seen such an expression on his brother's face. He was not expecting this to happen. If she was here it made Itachi wonder just who else Altair was hiding behind his back.

"M…Mother….it can't be…" There before Itachi and Altair stood Mikoto Uchiha.

"Hello Itachi…"

Next time

"It can't be possible."

**Mikoto Is alive, but how?**

"Sasuke…we will always be together right?"

**Sakura is remembering her life with Sasuke**

"I cannot forgive myself for putting you through so much, and so…I will never see you again…Sasuke"

**Sakura is awake, but the activation has been taken over**

"I was the one that told him to use his sister…"

Next time: AWAKE SAKURA!

Authors note: SO, I wrote this, this morning forgive the errors and what not lol, but I wanted to get a chapter up already haha. I don't think it sounded rushed, but I'm thinking of putting a side chapter in to have a little Sakura and Sasuke moment in this story. There will be shown FINALLY a Sakura and Sasuke flashback on how they used to be together, so look forward to some romance in the expected chapter, and the side chapter if I decide to put it in. However, its up to you guys, let me know if you want the actual chapter or the side chapter instead. Thanks see you next time

-with love again


	6. Goodbye Sakura

_Because this…_

_this nightmare will never end while you are alive_

_I kept the truth hidden deep inside_

_I'm not sorry_

_I'm not sorry because I hate you with all that I am_

_But we are …_

_Nonetheless flesh and blood and I am…_

_No matter what I am your older brother…_

_And I'm torn…_

(The past)

Sakura watches in a distance, she watches with tear glazed eyes, and her heart was hurting. She was with Sasuke, with such a sweet and gentle Sasuke. She wanted to go over and touch him, and hug but this little boy was not the one she knew. Why though? Why couldn't she remember all the times she had him, why did she forget? Her eyes move over when she saw Altair enter the room silently. His hand placed on top of Sasuke's shoulder telling him softly it was time to leave Sakura alone. A tiny smile appears when she heard Sasuke's loud protest of "No! She's going to be my bride! I promised mommy I was going to be her Knight." He really did at one point become her knight, but now she didn't know where to stand with Sasuke. She could do nothing but continue to watch, when Sasuke unwillingly left her side. He was such a good kid, and she wonders just what happened to Sasuke to make him like that. Her eyes widen when she thought of Sasuke in the past, and their relationship…did he become cold…because of her?

When Altair was certain that Sasuke was gone Altair went to baby Sakura's side. A tiny smile appeared on her face when Sakura saw her tiny form jump on him. He let loose a small chuckle, and hugged her back. The darkening of Altair's eyes was hidden from her view, but Sakura saw them, the deep hatred that hid behind them. How come she never knew this man…her best friend…her brother hated her? She was sorry, so very sorry because it was her fault Altair fell so far down that he had no place to recover from. It was her fault…if it was her, if her mother abandoned her for the sake of her brother she would have probably done the same thing if she had to grow up in such a harsh environment. No matter how much she said she sorry…Altair would never be able to hear.

"I'm sorry…you must have been scared Sakura." Altair told her softly.

"It's okay Alt; really you are here….but what happened to me? I don't remember." He couldn't bring himself to tell her that she was now an experiment that would be forever chased, and hunted down if not hidden correctly. The chemicals, the blood, and the DNA mixture would need to be sealed where it would never be activated, because he didn't know what would be the reactions if what was done to her suddenly triggered.

"I don't know, I was just ordered to bring you here…I'm sorry Sakura you must hate me very much." His smile was false, but his baby sister didn't know. However older Sakura knew, she knew that behind that bitter smile he must have gave her back then was a hateful smile. If only she had remembered that time in her life…

"I don't hate you Alt." She was innocent, but because of him she would never remain that way. Sakura could literally smack herself, why were children so naïve when young?

"But you will…you are very young Sakura, so you must never get involved with our way of life do you understand? You can never see Sasuke again." This would be the only way to make sure he can keep her out of the hands of Orochimaru, because Altair knew whatever was tied with himself and Sasuke, Orochimaru would certainly be the first to know. In truth…he wished to himself he had never listened to the orders of _that _person. He should have offered someone else, but her…if only he never knew about the DNA his mother and sister held inside, he wouldn't have….and he was suddenly sorry, because out of his hate he destroyed his little sisters life and bound her to life of unhappiness.

"Sasuke said he will make me his bride Alt. so I have to see him again. I love him." She was little, and he thought it was cute, and for the first in his life he thought it would be nice to have a little sister. However, it was too late. He could never be her older brother, and she could never be his little sister despite how cute she was being. Because, it was all her fault, and his real mothers fault he was like this, and he was inwardly tearing himself apart. The job of an older brother is never easy, he knew because of Sasuke, but Altair took on double responsibility when caring for a girl he hated. He would protect Sasuke from the hands of Orochimaru, and he would protect Sakura from the hands of this organization….and he knew, Altair knew that Sasuke was the key, because he saw it in his eyes…the transformation of his pupils dilating in to pure dark purple, the beginning stage of a rare Sharingan eye. If those eyes were to mature because of Sakura then no matter what. If the trigger was to be activated, and something happened to Sakura in the process then Sasuke will undoubtedly lose himself. Together they are a reaction in themselves, and the bond they had should never had happened. While patting his little sisters head, Altair thinks that maybe just maybe this was all part of that person's plan. They were to young…way to young…there is no way they could fall in love when they don't even know what love is.

_NO! She's going to be my bride! I promised mommy I was going to be her knight._

This really must have been part of the plan, but it was too late there was no turning back now, he just hoped one day…one day when push came to shove that when he does meet his little sister again in the future….his hatred for her would be gone, and they can be real siblings for real. "Forgive me Sakura…" He looked at his sister, but before she was even able to give a reply Altair had knocked her out from behind the neck and slowly lowered her down. He reached down into his pocket, and the older looking Sakura that stood behind him watched curiously wondering what he was doing.

"Every time you encounter Sasuke this drug will automatically erase your memories of him. You are a weapon Sakura…and Sasuke is the trigger…" He slipped the drug into her mouth, and walked out of the room immediately never looking back at his sleeping sister. So that was why she didn't remember any of this, or meeting Sasuke all those times before. It was because of him that she had forgotten everything. Sakura had fallen to her knees…Sasuke had loved her for all those years, and for all those years he must have suffered knowing that he would encounter a girl he loved that knew nothing of him. But they ended up being together for a few years…so why was she able to remember him during the time of their relationship? Why-why –why –why she didn't understand, but one thing was for certain…Sasuke's suffering was all…it was all her fault.

Sasuke wasn't the monster…she was. He must have been pretending….

_You can't be more than seventeen years old right? Your about two years older than Yukina." He leaned forward. _

…Pretending all this time…that they didn't know anything about each other from the past. A loud gasp escaped from Sakura, and her hands went to the sides of her face.

_Is there something that you want with __my __girl gentlemen?_

_Next time, don't be alone_

_I want you_

Images from the past raced at an alarming faced rate, and Sakura was on the verge of breaking. Her body was feeling hot as if she was on fire. However, the pain her body was inwardly feeling didn't compare to the pain she was feeling when flashes of Sasuke kept appearing, and flashes of her brother, the secret betrayal she never knew…she was unaware that her pink hair was changing to a silver color.

_Why don't you understand? Why can't you give me back what you gave me in the first place? I'm getting tired of waiting Sakura, what more do I have to do to obtain it?"_

_I loved you_

_Mind you Sakura he kidnapped you for your own protection_

_I will not let anything harm you_

_You are important to Sasuke…_

No…no…no…Sasuke was never the monster Sakura thought. She was wrong…she was so very, very wrong; she was regretting ever being born at that moment. Her cries were loud, and her pain was growing to the point where on the outside, back in the real world everything was shaking. Sasori had stood, and the others that were there took a few steps back. "What…the…." Sasori sounded uncertain of what she should do; he was surprised to see that Sakura's hair had turned silver, and…the rest of her body as well.

"AHHHHHH! FORGIVE ME" Sakura screamed, and she felt a pull. The force was strong, and it was painful. Sakura felt like she was being ripped apart, her fingers clawed at her scalp with blood oozing out and dripping to the floor. Several more images of Sasuke from the past when they were small, and older both the forgotten and the remembered all kept spinning around. The happy and painful memories they shared were weighing heavier and heavier. Visions of her brother that she knew nothing of when she was a child, but considered a best friend was all too much, and images of her mother and the lies she was told haunted her…it was too much too much, and Sakura wanted to do nothing more than to disappear.

_Do you…do you want to disappear dear? _A dark claw reached out to Sakura, the area around her turned completely dark. All she could see was the claw and how it touched her chin she felt a scorching burn. _Poor thing…suffering…_Sakura had no clue she was talking to the part of her that Orochimaru had created and her brother had sealed off. _If you want to heal from the pain…the burden that you have…pain of forgetting a lover…the pain of hurting your bother…the pain from your mothers lies…then give yourself up to me…_

"I don't…" She was gasping for anything to help her calm her breathing, but nothing seemed to help her calm. Her voice dying out into a whisper as she spoke again. "

"I don't deserve his love….I don't deserve anyone." An image of Sasuke appeared. His smile, his hair, his laugh, and his eyes rotated with different memories. She would never be able to look at him ever again. Sakura closed her eyes tightly; her shoulders slumped, and without saying anything she gave herself up. The trigger was pulled and both of Sakura's eyes instantly opened only to turned completely purple

LEGACY….

OF

THE UCHIHA CLAN MAFIA

VI

_If I knew of your pain_

_I would have taken this knife _

_And-And Slashed out my veins_

_Because only my blood will atone for what I caused_

Itachi just stared at his mother. He had thought she was dead all those years ago, but no…she wasn't dead she was here. She was alive, breathing the same air as he was…how? Though her body was never found, he had assumed she was dead because no one other than Sasuke and himself of the pure Uchiha blood were alive. Mikoto must have known her son was confused by the many different looks she was receiving from Itachi, and though her son was a gifted young man…she must have surprised him to the point where he could not explain the situation to himself.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Mikoto asked she was not surprised when she received no answer from her son, but she smiled nonetheless. She was highly disappointed though, for her son to send Sakura back through the power of the Sharingan, well that just made her plans for the girl harder. Her eyes narrowed when she felt something though, it was getting stronger and she knew Itachi felt it as well when his eyes narrowed in.

"You did a foolish act Itachi, sending the girl back into the past. You just screwed the world over." Mikoto sounded angry. It was painfully obvious she was pissed off because of the look she had. This woman could not be his mother, Itachi thought, because his mother never once had such a hateful look on her face no matter how mad she was…his mother…his mother would never have a look so dark.

"Honestly boy, yes I am alive. Build a bridge and get over it. Hand over the girl; we need to get rid of her." Those words that Mikoto had spoken caught Altair off guard. Get rid of? As in kill her? No…Altair thought that wasn't part of the plan, he wasn't going to aid in murdering his sister no matter how much he might not like her. She was still the only link to his real mother, and…he had let go of wanting to kill her. Though she was still walking on thin ice with him, she was still part of his blood. Why didn't Mikoto tell him about wanting to murder his little sister?

"Mother what you mean by…get rid…of my…sister?" The words came out shaky. Mikoto turned to Altair her hand went to the side of his face, while her thumb moved of his jaw line. Was this also part of her plan ever since the beginning all those years ago? He didn't understand what his mother was thinking or doing, until Mikoto spoke once more.

"My dear boy…Orochimaru needed the Haruno blood…your real mother was gifted with a mutant blood mixture that is rare. Mixed with the right substance the blood vessels could be transformed to become solid…like cement, a rare trait that could only live in the mind of fairytales. Just how the Uchiha could have the Sharingan and those within our organization have the ability to run on water, and fight not like the average human beings are considered myths." Mikoto gave a bitter laugh, and turned her attention to the floor. She didn't want to hurt her sons, but she came this far if telling her son the truth to get what she wanted them it couldn't hurt?

"Amaya and Saoshi were my friends I loved them dearly, I really did Altair and I'm sorry on my part. Orochimaru like I said needed the Haruno blood, Sakura hadn't been born…and you were already at an age where Orochimaru couldn't experiment on you, and so he waited…during Amaya's pregnancy Orochimaru volunteered to watch over her. There he was feeding your mother day in and out the chemicals and blood mixtures to correlate into what he was trying to perfect. Though Amaya's blood refused the chemicals that were being fed, some snuck their way into her womb." Mikoto had stopped talking for a bit longer.

"I…at the time didn't know what was going on, your father not Saoshi, but Fugaku started becoming more and more corrupted. I had to do something, and I knew if something was offered to Fugaku something of importance than maybe the corruption would fall and so…I went to Orochimaru and begged him to find a way to perfect whatever it was he doing to the child inside Amaya's womb and offer it to the organization. However, the divorce between your parents hindered my plan…and that was why I told you to go and befriend your sister…that was why I moved you into a corner to bring her here…to hate her…so you had no ties with that little girl…so that when she dies you wouldn't feel a thing. I wasn't expecting for you to actually like the girl despite you hating her as well…just a big brother should I suppose. She's your sister after all Altair no matter how many times you say you hate her, a part of you will always feel protective of her because of her relation to you. But, you still followed my orders so I didn't care what you felt because I knew you couldn't say no to me…and Sasuke…Sasuke played his part as well, his Sharingan began to transform and I knew it was because of the reactions he was having towards Sakura…he would be able to shine in front of his father well…but no…Fugaku sent her back…when he sent her back I knew there was no more need for Sakura, and Fugaku's corruption continued to grow and so…once more I had to come up with a way to get rid of both Sakura and Fugaku at once…"

"You planned it all those years ago…you planned for Sakura and Sasuke to meet at that time…when father said to Sasuke to stay away…but he ended up meeting her again and…she…."

"Yes Itachi…I had planned for them to meet and let me tell you it wasn't easy." Mikoto laughed. "Though Sakura lived through it all, I didn't mind her for awhile because your father ended up dying…but I was surprised when I woke up that he was killed by you. Don't get me wrong I'm not mad at you or anything, but now…before Orochimaru gets a hold of her, or before Sakura fully awakens as you can tell by the massive amount of energy coming from that poor excuse of a house over there she must die." She made a move to step closer, but Altair had prevented his mother from moving any further when his hand went to her shoulder.

"I can't…I can't let you….kill her…like you said I hate her but because of her relation to me I will protect her." At his comment his mother swatted his hand away.

"You are just like your father…your real father. You both hated things, yet you both had to protect the very same things you both hate. I mean your real father hated your real mother yet he always protected her. Do you know why your parents got a divorce my son?" Altair didn't like the look his mother was giving him; this was not going as he had planned. His mother's face becoming dark, and her laughing was…so cruel just like…just like Orochimaru but more feminine. She knew the reason why his parents split the real…the real reason? So…maybe did this mean it wasn't because of what Sakura had?

"Amaya used Sakura as an excuse but she never really knew what Sakura had inside her, she just used her own mutation as an excuse thinking Sakura had it as well…the real reason why your parents got a divorce Altair was because your father was cheating on your mother with another woman. He was cheating on your mother with me…well up to the point where Amaya abandoned you and I had killed your father a year later."

His hand dropped, his eyes widen so Sakura was never the reason…Mikoto had wanted him to hate his real mother and sister from the beginning…and she had killed his real father. Both Itachi and Altair looked at each other, the rare surprise look in Itachi's eyes told Altair that he had no knowledge of what had transpired. Before any of them could speak, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame were all running out of the house and instantly appeared behind Itachi.

"We…We got a problem Itachi" A loud crash came from the house before Itachi could even turn around. A loud roar of laughter came in the direction of the crash. Fire had surrounded the entire area where Itachi, Altair, and everyone else stood. This was bad, so very, very bad. If the seal was broken than that had meant….Sasuke… with the thought of Sasuke Altair turned to Itachi. They both must have thought the same thing because both of them had immediately disappeared from the site they were at leaving everyone else at the mercy of what Sakura was becoming.

_your heart is as pure as snow_

_But just so you know_

_Your soul is tainted _

_You are free_

_You are awakened_

This feeling felt amazing. The burn, the intensity, the power, and the never ending satisfaction of having the blood of Orochimaru on his hands furthered his excitement. So this was how it felt like…the power he had always dreamed of having, this amazing power that his brother had always told him about was finally in his hands. He laughed, and Naruto and the others couldn't understand what was happening. Sasuke's eyes turned pitch black with a dark purple star where his pupil use to be took its place. It was growing…this intense feeling kept growing and growing.

"So…you finally achieved the rare Sharingan eye. Kukuku how delightful dear nephew…oh and look your pack of dogs had arrived how…tasteful…but as much as I would love to be a part of this little fight you wish to start I believe…I have a date with your lover." Oh Orochimaru should have known to not have spoken at that moment. The moment he mentioned lover Sasuke appeared in front of Orochimaru once again, a sinister smirk on Sasuke face made Orochimaru laugh once more.

"Come on boy! I was partners with your father you will not scare me so easily! Why…I…" Orochimaru never got the chance to finish talking. A painful scream emerged from his mouth when Sasuke had mercilessly ripped both of Orochimaru's arms from his body, then tossing them to the side. His hand went to the place where ribs were located attempting to rip his ribs as well from his body, but Orochimaru used his legs as leverage and jumped away from Sasuke. Orochimaru's blood had stained Sasuke's hands, and clothes, but Sasuke's eyes narrowed more when Orochimaru's arms had regenerated.

"Impatient are we…Kukuku, what did I say something to displease you? I don't know why you are so upset child, why at the end of the day your little cherry blossom will be dead…because…" Orochimaru was unable to yet again get another word in when a huge explosion came between them. The battles that were happening around them had all stopped to see what was happening, and who had arrived. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement, because the moment everyone saw Itachi everyone on the side of Orochimaru dropped their weapons.

"My! oh my! Isn't this a pleasant and unexpected surprise…I could have sworn you had died…Itachi." Orochimaru had sounded way to excited to see his other nephew once more. "But I should have known you would not die so easily…I could see your little brother must be in shock to. Kukuku why just look at him…his face is priceless…and Altair you are here to? Was there a family reunion or something and I didn't know about it? Tell me…Altair how is Mikoto doing? I haven't seen her since she last reported to me." Leave it to Orochimaru to dance on dangerous grounds. Altair and Itachi looked at each other, a stare telling the inward conversation they were having, and the smirks they had told everyone around that these two brothers were on the same side. They both turned to Sasuke who looked at Itachi for the first time. He knew, he knew deep down when he met with Kisame and Sasori that his brother was alive, but he didn't want to accept. But, now, now here is, his older brothers…Itachi and Altair the two that he had admired when he was child were right here. His dark eyes narrowed if Itachi and Altair were here…then where in the world was Sakura?

"Itachi….Altair…where is Sakura…what have you done to her! WHERE IS SHE?" His mind was turmoil with thoughts of Sakura being dead. Both brothers appeared on either side of Sasuke, their hands on his shoulders to help bring peace to his mind, and probably his soul. Sasuke's eyes began to bleed, and he coughed out in pain the moment Itachi punched him in the stomach hard. A questionable look came to Altair, but Itachi was smart he knew what he was doing, and so Altair himself punched Sasuke hard in abdominal area. This had to be done. In order to calm Sasuke down they had to beat it out of him, and because Itachi had the same eye as Sasuke except his was stronger than Sasuke's, Itachi was able to keep him down with or without Altair's help. In truth it wasn't the punches that were regaining Sasuke's senses it was Itachi's Sharingan that was doing it, he just wanted to punch his brother in the stomach for his foolishness. He didn't understand why Altair was punching Sasuke but he didn't raise questions.

"Sakura is alive, but you need to come to your senses or you will lose her for good. I am sorry Sasuke…it is my fault I thought if I had sent her to the past to remember everything that has happened between you two as kids things could be fixed…but I had forgotten what actually transpired the night we rescued her from that machine…You can still save her…though time is running out we will take care of things with Orochimaru." Itachi calmly told his brother when Sasuke fell to his knees, his eyes returning back to a normal Sharingan.

"Why did you pretend to die Itachi, and Altair…didn't you want…to kill Sakura…"

"We can catch up later Sasuke, go save Sakura. Like Itachi said we'll take care of matters here. Leave it to us…" Altair looked at Itachi, and Itachi looked at Altair.

"Your brothers" They both said before chagrining in union towards Orochimaru.

It was fight that Sasuke never thought in his whole entire life he would ever be able to believe. Both of them, Itachi and Altair both long time rivals and hated equals fighting together alongside each other as real brothers. The others around had stopped fighting, and Sasuke really wasn't surprised all of Orochimaru's followers use to be the ones that followed under Itachi back when he was 'alive.' They must have felt like traitors when they saw Itachi once again, even the ones that were under Sasuke rule had dropped their weapons, because they too used to follow under Itachi. He wasn't envious though, he had expected as much, because Itachi's presence alone could either start a war or end one. He was a strong individual, always had and probably always will. Even to this day, Sasuke thought, he probably would never be able to surpass his older brother. Even though Sasuke knew they both had the same eye, Itachi would always be stronger, and Altair…Altair as well, but Sasuke knew if he would ever surpass one of his brothers he would surpass Altair.

"Sasuke…" A voice called out, taking Sasuke out of his thoughts on his brothers. There stood the last person he ever thought he would ever see again.

"Yukina…what….what are you doing here?" He was surprised to see the girl he dated before he ended up getting even more serious with Sakura. The one girl that threatened Sasuke to kill herself if he were to ever break it off with her, why would she be here in the middle of a war?

"I'm here because of Altair and Rin…I was a spy for Altair and had to go undercover as a double agent for them while working undercover for Orochimaru. We must hurry to Sakura though Sasuke…Rin is over where she is at as well as everyone else, but I fear that they will not be able to hold off any longer…and if your mother ever gets close enough to Sakura she is going to kill her." Yukina still sounded too sweet for her own good as she spoke. They both began running in the direction where Sakura was at, Yukina leading Sasuke in the direction, but something was off…his mother?

"I know this is surprising Sasuke." Yukina said, "But yes your mother is alive." She finished.

"I am highly confused at what is going on Yukina, you and I were never to meet again, and here you are…I don't understand anything."

"You are not supposed to. That's it bottom line. The truth is Sasuke; I really did love you back then. I knew though since the very beginning that you had loved Sakura all your life. I knew you had just pretended that you never loved anyone, because she didn't remember you. I was happy though, I was happy we had our time together, but you belong to each other….and so I never resented you for it, but I took it out on Sakura because I not only failed in my mission to keep you guys apart…I failed in keeping you by my side. Sakura is a great woman Sasuke and I heard about what you use to do to her through the eyes and ears I had in the organization…you beat her because of the pain you had that she didn't remember the past you had together didn't you?" Yukina asked, and Sasuke remained silent as they both continued to run. She took his silence as a yes and she laughed when they were almost to their destination.

"Tell me Sasuke then…if every time before when you both met she would forget you right after….why was it that she was able to remember you for such a long period of time when we all gathered together that day? And she was able to remember you even years after you guys parted once again…so why?" It was a question that Sasuke didn't even understand. What Yukina was asking was true, and yet he didn't even know the answer to the question at hand.

"I don't know….but I need to get to Sakura."

"_Sasuke…we…we will always be together right?" The first year of their relationship Sasuke had to admit it was the best. He loved this girl more than anything else in the world. He would kill for her, and yet he tried to keep that part of him at bay, because he knew she wouldn't like to see that part of him. If she ever new…if she were to ever find out about who he really was…he didn't know what she would do…he kissed her hair and held her tight._

"_Yes. No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter where I am you will always belong to me." She laughed and reached up to kiss his lips._

"_You know what I love most about you…" She told him tenderly and he looked at her curiously._

"_I love how blunt you can be. I love how honest you are with me, you are not afraid to tell things how they are…and your faithful to me. I love how you stole my heart the first time I saw you that day." She laughed and buried her head in the crook of his neck, if she had looked up though, she would have seen Sasuke's eyes darken. He knew she didn't remember that they had met long before, but it still no matter what hurt him…because he had loved her all along, despite his loveless relationship with Yukina._

"_Are you saying that my "your sexy, I'm sexy let's make out' comment I told you that day stole your heart Sakura? Because, I would be more than happy to say it to you again if it turns you on" He smirked at how red her face had suddenly become, and she playfully hit Sasuke on the shoulder. When she was about to move away from him his hold on her had tighten bringing her back over on top of him. His lips crashed with hers in which she completely gave in and kissed him back. And yet, despite how much they wanted to go further Sakura resisted._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke…I'm still not ready…I'm still very young to be…"_

"_You are eighteen years old…come on…when do you think you will be ready?" He asked still holding on to her. "I don't know how much longer I can hold back."_

"_Until I have a ring on my finger…I will not be giving you anything Sasuke." Her face was covered by her hair, because she knew that she must have made Sasuke mad. She wasn't afraid of sleeping with Sasuke, because God she would love to, but she was raised with morals and having sex before marriage…well she would just bring shame upon her mother, grandmother, and even her dead father. So, all she could do was look down afraid of what kind of look Sasuke would give her. Even though he was angry, he would respect Sakura. He would love to get married to Sakura one day, but he was still uncertain of when he should propose; especially now…how could he expect to propose to Sakura when she didn't even know who he really was? He was a drug Lord…and he had certain traits in him that the average human being doesn't have. It's not like he completely hid everything about himself to her, but he left out the really important stuff that mattered. He needed to ease her into it, and hopefully one day, she would still look at him like she did now. The love in her eyes that she showed him was the same look she gave him all those times they had met before._

"_I will give you a ring when the time goes." He tells her honestly._

"_And I'll give you myself when the time is ready…" she was blushing, but man oh man he loved it when she blushes. He kissed her cheek, and even though he didn't like it he responded._

"_I'll be waiting…I love you Sakura." _

"_I love you to."_

Sasuke didn't understand why he suddenly remembered that part of his life, but a small smile graced his features. Those were the moments he loved looking back on, even if he sometimes cast them aside…he didn't mind looking back at them from time to time. Sakura's smiling face came to his view, her laughter; he swore he could hear such a loving tender voice she had. He vowed to save her, he vowed to protect her, and he would. He was going to save her, he was going to bring her back to him and tell her everything. She needed to hear the truth, despite the knowledge of her being sent to the past, Sasuke doubted that she had known every little detail, because Itachi didn't know everything about him…he was hopeful…and he was inwardly begging for Sakura to be safe and sound.

"What will you do Sasuke…?" Yukina told Sasuke, they were so close…so very close that the air around them was starting to hurt. It was rough to the point where both of them though as if gravity was pulling them down. Sasuke eyes narrowed….it was hurting but this feeling in the air….why did it…something wasn't right with the air, Sasuke thought. He completely ignored what Yukina had said until what she had said next made Sasuke's heart nearly stop the moment they had arrived and witnessed what was right in front of them.

Her eyes completely purple, no pupils just…purple. Her hair and body covered completely in silver. She was like a statue, but she was alive…and different so different. She stood in the middle of the clearing with Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and….Mikoto…Sasuke's mother. They all had turned their attention to Sasuke, all except for Sakura. She didn't look at him, but he knew she knew he was there. He was surprised his mother was there, but right now, at this moment his mother being alive and here was not important to him at all. If Sakura wasn't in danger, if it was someone else in Sakura's place then maybe, just maybe Sasuke would raise questions to his mother. However, right now…all of him wanted nothing more than to go home with Sakura. He wouldn't lie, he was glad though that she hadn't died when she fell from that cliff…but seeing her now, how she looked like right now…even though he didn't want to admit it, he would rather have seen her dead than look at her suffer.

That's what it was! She was suffering! That is what was wrong with the air around them, it was rough, and painful because it was portraying the feelings that Sakura had. "Sakura" Sasuke called, but she didn't move to acknowledge him. He didn't miss how the scorching wind that increased felt against his skin. She was responding through the air that must be it! Sasuke thought. He moved to get closer to her but a wall of fire ruptured from the ground, preventing him from getting any closer.

"It's futile son. Sakura is not here anymore, you can't get close to her, we must find a way to kill her before she kills everyone!" His eyes instantly turned back into the Sharingan he had before during his fight with Orochimaru, he turned his glare to his mother. No one dares to hurt her, he thought. He would save her even if it meant him dying.

"You will die Uchiha if we don't come up with a plan." Sasori said, his eyes focusing on Sakura trying to come up with a plan on how to get close to her without the possibility of dying.

"I don't care…Sakura is my life…if I am to die it should be at her hand." He kept his face directed on Sakura hoping to gain her attention. Though it was small, it was there the small fidget of her face moving, and the small twitch of her fingers, she's in there somewhere. The wind had picked up and even more fire had emerged from the ground completely surrounding her….what was she planning?

"Sakura….I know you are still in there…" He was cut off when a huge fire ball was sent flying right to him. He cursed when he dodged, but he was angry because he didn't know what to do.

"What are you going to do Sasuke….Sakura had completely closed off her heart to you and everyone else." Yukina had rushed to his side, holding his shoulder to help him up. This was bad, Sasuke thought. Was he so useless that he couldn't even save the girl he claimed to love with all his heart?

"Sakura…I'm going to free you…remember…I told you I wouldn't let anyone harm you…" Sakura finally looked at him her purple covered eyes locking with his Sharingan ones. They just stared at each other Sasuke looked determined but somewhere in it all while they were looking at each other Sasuke saw it…it was small but he saw it, his Sakura. She was still in there disappearing into a black fog, but she was there….looking at him from the depth within herself with sorrow filled eyes. He saw her from within herself biting her lip as her arms began disappearing up to her elbows, her waistline still visible but her legs down were gone.

"Sakura please…it's me Sasuke…don't do this…come back…" It was very unbecoming to Sasuke to beg, but he was fighting the thing that Orochimaru created inside her that was taking over her in order to get his Sakura back. He was getting closer, but the closer he got the more painful the attacks were becoming, why was she so far bent on keeping him from her?

_I cannot forgive myself for putting you through so much, and so…I will never see you again Sasuke…_

That voice, her voice was heard through all the noise. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SAKURA?" Sasuke yelled, Sakura's silver covered body turned fully around to face him where he stood. This was it, everyone around them thought. The real war was beginning, the war between two former lovers Sasuke and Sakura.

NEXT TIME:

"If you have something to tell her it should be now."

"How? I can't even get close to her"

**The clock is ticking and Sakura continues to fade away into her other self that was created by Orochimaru**

"She's suffering Sasuke because of you, she feels responsible because of what you went through"

**Sasuke does what he can to save her, but will he prevail when he can't even get close to her?**

**What happens when her other self goes into the city?**

"SAKURA"

**One more person enters the scene**

"You have no right to be here."

"I can help you bring her back…."

**What will happen find out and stay tuned!**

Authors note: DON"T KILL ME! I'm SORRY! I was so focused on school it's getting crazier and crazier….I am super sorry, and to top it off I had a massive writers block for this story, but now I know where I am suppose to be ha-ha. I got lots of emails from people to update and so here you are. I'm sorry if it isn't long, but give me some credit I wrote this chapter in one hour, and so the grammar might be crap…but I'll probably edit it later. Tell me what you thought of the chapter please after such a long break I hope it's still good and up to you guys standards.


	7. Sasuke's deadly choice

_Are you sad….._

She feels herself drifting away, so far-far-far away, and no one to save her…it hurts, this painful agonizing feeling stabbing at her chest, stomach everywhere was hurting. She's crying out for help, and as she tries to open up eyes all she sees are foggy images of what looked to be like people moving their lips but no words escaping, no words being heard, and with one final breath she takes she opens her eyes once more to clearly see his image before she entirely lets herself fall victim to the _thing _that wishes to take over.

_Do you wish for a life you had always wanted, but could never have? _

She's barley hanging on by a thread. She could feel herself slipping, but she's trying so hard to control herself and take back the part of her body that was being taken over. She doesn't want to hurt anyone, she doesn't want to kill anyone, but she's growing weaker and weaker. Why am I so weak? She tells herself tiredly. The question "why" always repeats itself with no answer to her question. Her arms and legs wrapped in chains, and her windpipe felt as if her life was being choked away. What more could possibly happen? What more was there to be done to her? As her eyes close from exhaustion she vividly wonders about her past, and the time when she was with Sasuke…

_Haha….hahaha….haha…oh my sweet dear girl are you thinking about the love of your pathetic life? Oh sweetie how foolish can you be? He beat you, he laughed at you, and he made a mockery out of you. You think a lover would do that to you? He wanted you to be this way…he wanted you to hate him….if you love him…_

She begged the voice not to say it, because her tears were falling more to the point where she thought they would never stop falling. Please, please don't say it! She begged but the voice had laughed, and Sakura vividly saw a picture of Sasuke touching her cheek, a past memory coming to view, one that she had forgotten…one that she never knew was there, one that she wasn't aware of…one that made her cry even more. There was Sasuke touching her cheek with an ice pack as she slept, and there he was bending over to kiss her forehead…the words that escaped his lips were the ones that she remembered waking up to that night…but she didn't remember the fact that he had iced her wounds, and kissed her forehead. "You must hate me." And hating him all those years she had, but she never understood why he would tend to her wounds in such a loving matter and tell her to hate him in return…The memory faded, and Sakura found the chains wrapping tighter and tighter. The previous image of Sasuke she had saw before turned back to being foggy, though it was painful she tried….she tried so hard to reach out for him her fingers shaking and her voice let out a scream….

_Give up, give up….GIVE UP!_

Her eyes opened wider than they ever had before, her green eyes turning dark, the pupil disappeared before her hand dropped to her sides, and Sakura more than willingly…gave up.

LEGACY OF THE…..

_SAKURA!_

**A huge fire emerged even stronger, scorching and burning at Sasuke Uchiha. The fire was so intense that the woods all around turned to ash, the skies began to turn black, and the ground began to rumble. A fearsome laugh was heard echoing from Sakura, an insane smirk formed at her lips when she noticed the surprise looks on the faces from those that were still witnessing everything going on.**

"**SASUKE GET OUT OF THERE!" **

"**I HAVE TO SAVE HER DAMN IT!"**

…..UCHIHA CLAN MAFIA

"This is bad….Sasuke is going to get killed!" Yukina cried out, her hands went to the sides of her face her eyes lit with worry. She moved to get closer to try and maybe find a way to help him get out of there, but Sasori placed his hand on her should to prevent her from moving any closer. She knew she couldn't fight him off, and so she stayed alongside him witness something that she had never seen before.

"So…it turned out exactly how I expected it to happen." A new voice was heard across the sky that drew everyone's attention including Sakura. Her purple eyes glaring all around to find the location of the voice, but there was no physical form that she could see that the voice belonged to and it was starting to piss her off. Mikoto must have known though, because the moment she heard the voice she found herself stepping back a few paces only to end up falling back on the ground hard. Sasuke was blown back hard into some of the trees preventing him from getting close to Sakura.

"Who was that?" Sasori asked out loud, and the new voice gave a small chuckle before rain started to fall completely putting out the fire that was burning everything.

"I believe a reunion is in order before anything else." Fog encased the entire area, coughs were heard, and the snapping of fingers echoed loudly in everyone's ears. It happened so fast and no one could believe what they were seeing right in front of Yukina and Sasori stood no one other than Itachi and Altair. Shocked, just as the two men were each asking how it happened mentally.

"NOW, let's see what's going on here…" The voice mused….each one stood in silence, but the growling and irritation was heard fiercely from Sakura's body.

"Such a mess you are making, ah but you never could control your emotions even as a baby could you honey, and my, oh my…is that you Kiyu? Boy, you have grown into such a handsome young man!" At the mention of his name former name Kiyu stepped forward demanding to know who this person was to call him such a name that he had discarded so many years ago. Another chuckle, and another growl emerged from Sakura and once again in her full attempt to drive the person out an even bigger fire had started causing Sasuke jump back to take his place by his oldest brother's side. Immediately Itachi was at his side asking if he was alright, in that single moment Mikoto stood up.

"I think you can show yourself now Amaya…" Everyone's face went into shock, a look of disbelief, and a whisper of impossible was heard the moment Amaya revealed herself to everyone.

"Sasuke, and even Itachi you are still alive had to see it with my own eyes sorry to drag you and my son away from your little spar with Orochimaru Itachi. I didn't believe it when I heard about the rumor but I guess it's true the mighty Uchiha Itachi could never be slain! Hmm but I really wish I could say I'm surprised I really did think you kicked the bucket along with that sorry excuse for a husband of mine should have known it was all lies. Ah and Mikoto, been a long time hasn't it?" She looked like Sakura when Sakura looked normal, except her hair was dark red, with green eyes. She was calm though everyone wondered why.

"Hasn't been long enough _old _friend" No one missed the sarcasm dripping in Mikoto's voice.

"I see you are still the dainty type Mikoto it's no wonder very male was so protective of…well you know how tramps are don't you dear? Show a few good tears, and a good lap dance and they'll move heaven and hell for you…" Her smirk was a sheer symbol of mockery towards Mikoto when she said nothing in reply not even her own sons could speak up for their mother. Because deep down no matter how much they didn't want to admit it, no matter how much they wanted to defend her they knew it was true…but not by choice.

"Why have you decided to make your appearance after all these years? Leaving your precious daughter all alone in the world with a woman that didn't even take care of her!" Mikoto yelled trying to change the subject.

"Don't pin the blame on me Mikoto, you and my son over there been on the hunt for Sakura for how many years? And don't act like you didn't know where I was…you knew I was in Mount Sheilah, you think I wanted to leave my daughter at the hand of…." She paused and looked at Sasuke, then to her own son, and then finally back to Mikoto.

_Mother…Mother…that's…that's my mother! _From within the shadows of Sakura's heart a warm feeling began to take over. She hadn't seen her mother since she was ten years old, and she was still as beautiful as she remembered. Her silver colored hand reached out to her mother but soon it froze as another voice entered her mind.

_Why are you fighting me now, just because you want to see your dear mommy again? Are you forgetting child…she abandoned you…she left you all alone at the mercy of the world…she left you! _A painful scream caught the attention of the group. When they all turned around everyone minus Amaya's eyes grew wide at what they were seeing Sakura's eyes no longer were the color of purple, now they were the color white. Pure white, a sign that Amaya took as a warning to hurry up and do what she came here to do; quickly she turned back to the group. Speaking quickly, but at the same time she tried to make it look like nothing was wrong, when in truth everything was worse than what it appeared.

"So…I'm sure you guys are wondering why I'm here but first…we can't have you interrupting my darling…so you are going to have to….freeze." A whistling sound at a very high pitch was heard, the ground grumbled, and the next thing everyone knew was that Sakura was frozen stiff.

"Well…that's not going to hold her for very long." Amaya turned and looked at the group before her. Her hands on her hips as she stood before them, and she knew very well that each one of them were asking questions as to why and how she got here out of thin air. Not to mention how she was able to literally freeze Sakura in ice to the point where she could not even move and possibly breathe. The smile on her face told the group that she was going to tell them, and secretly they wondered if she was going to be able to bring back the old Sakura because in truth they all preferred her than this psycho in her place.

"Her eyes turned white! Why?" Sasori questioned.

"Hmm because….well…Sakura's no longer Sakura. That's another story anyway…" She didn't have to sound so heartless, and yet that was how everyone took it.

"Mikoto, you been a terrible friend, mother and wife haven't you…...never bothered to tell my son the truth, and letting your other son kill off your husband for your own greed….such a horrible person you have become. And spreading lies about me leaving tsk, tsk that's a big no-no Mikoto." Amaya sighed.

"Didn't I warn you that this was going to happen? And yet just like your foolish husband you wanted to use her as a way to get it didn't you? Well it didn't turn out the way you planned did it?" Her voice was soft and it sounded amused. Each one turned to look at Mikoto who in her shame casted her gaze downward. With a smug look Amaya couldn't help but think that Mikoto was finally learning, took her long enough, but it was about damn time the woman learned.

"I'll tell you the truth about the Uchiha Clan since your mother, Itachi and Sasuke decided to leave you guys out of the loop. It's the cold dark dirty truth boys so sit back and relax because it's going to take you down a rough-rough road." With not a moment later everyone sat down, including Mikoto. It was obviously clear that Mikoto wasn't going to say anything, and she probably never would only because Mikoto was an Uchiha first and foremost, and an Uchiha woman were often more prideful than the Uchiha men.

"Several, and I do mean several years ago back when the Uchiha Clan Mafia was still in its 'construction days' …this was back when I was in my early twenties, so were Mikoto and her husband. Anyway, there was a person of great strength, power, and insight she had the ability to control nature and be able to do things human beings could never do….she passed on the myths and the stories of her time as the guardian of the Earth to children, parents, and other travelers to keep the stories going, but stories were all that they would be…none of them realized that they were actually true. One of the myths the guardian had told was one that dealt with the upbringing of the Uchiha Clan, and the power and fear it would bring the world, the power and inhumane strength and speed they would come to possess and in doing so bringing up a creature that would destroy the world in our present days. The second dealt with a great evil being born in one of the new generations, with no means to an end and the world will fall to this evil and all will lost in that moment. The third and the final myth was that a new source of light would come and save the world, and bring peace and prosperity back to what was lost." Amaya explained, and they all continued to listen. Amaya's eyes turned to look at her daughter, the pain was clear but words could never explain the great depth of what she was feeling at that moment.

"The guardian fell in love with human not knowing behind the guardian's back, that this human secretly worked with the Uchiha Clan…their plot was to bring the guardian into their organization and use the guardians power to reach their level, and use the guardian they did…at least until the guardian became pregnant and discovered the great threat inside of her." She stopped and turned to look at the group with smile she sat down as well.

"Yes, I was the guardian that gave birth to both you Kiyu and your sister. The truth is Kiyu; I didn't know at the time your father was working for the Uchiha Clan…they were using me for their own greed. I as well as the clan thought you were the one of great power, but it didn't appear that way even though you showed the sign. In a desperate need for wanting a second child that could possibly have that insane amount of power I became pregnant again with your sister, and to make sure that this time they got it right…they must have assumed my emotions had to be triggered by hatred, so that was when Mikoto began a love affair with your father. You had some power but nothing to drastic, and none to threatening either, but when I became pregnant with Sakura at the same time Mikoto got pregnant with Sasuke… wait before I continue don't misunderstand Sasuke is full Uchiha as Sakura is full Haruno. Anyway…" Her eyes closed as she drowned herself in the memories of the past she had so much wished she could forget.

"Though Orochimaru, and Mikoto would secretly inject my daughter with their silly experiment they foolishly thought they were creating something…but I think you Mikoto knew better than that. I had to find a way to leave and make sure that I took Sakura with me, I was positive that if she left this environment then there could be a new hope for the future, but I never did dream of the fact that Mikoto you would use my son in a way to betray his own sister. Yes, that right Kiyu…it was Mikoto's plan all along to get you to bring her here despite the secret longing in yourself that you knew it was wrong, because despite being left alone she was still your baby sister, and your responsibility nonetheless. She used your 'supposed abandonment' to her own benefit."

"So wait" Kiyu spoke up.

"Why make sure she forgot about Sasuke. I still don't understand, was Sasuke this great evil that was going to destroy the world and Sakura the protector is that why they were never supposed to meet?"

"No you got it wrong son….Sakura is meant to bring destruction to the planet, and Sasuke was meant to bring peace…I made sure that she would forget him every time they met because of the attraction they had for each other would be used as a leverage…Sakura doesn't know that before...when they were younger way younger, and they were in love Sakura used to torture Sasuke, and Sasuke would take all of it in, because he loved her that much….even when she would forget him, but I never thought of you Sasuke finding a way to make sure she never forgot you this time around."

"What did you do?" Kiyu asked.

"I told her to hate me, after I did the same thing….it's not easy for years and years to be constantly forgotten, beaten, forgotten, tortured, and then forgotten by someone that supposedly loved you…Tsunade thought the same thing, and she thought it was weird so she kept a constant eye on Sakura for me for years after our separation…..but I never knew…I honestly didn't know that this was going to happen."

"Ah yes, but your father knew, and so did Itachi…they only found out though years after which was why they told you not to go near her…they wanted to prevent it from happening, but your mother over there decided to team up with Orochimaru, didn't you Mikoto of course you did. Of course there is much more to the story, but as you can tell Sakura is getting edgy and she's about to break out of the ice pretty soon." She sounded way to calm for her own good, but she was right. The ground began to shake, but they held their positions waiting for her to make break free.

"So are you going to put a stop to her mother?" Altair asked.

"AH! I have waited so long to hear you call me that! Ahhh I'm so happy I could die! But no I don't have what it takes to stop that little girl….I may be her mother, but we had never had a close enough bond, the only one who can save her is well…you Sasuke." They were about to speak again until a loud crack was heard, a bang so loud it hurt their ears and the next thing they knew that was happening Sakura was free and the group was being attacked by the broken ice. A roar of laughter emerged as Sakura took flight into the sky, she disappeared into a tornado of black petals and with that she was gone.

"Oh no, no, no, no this bad…she's going into…." Amaya began they turned to look that the fire has already began where the city was located. Screams, loud and full of fear could be heard miles away. The echoing of laughter that was full of enjoyment blended in with screams, could this new Sakura really have this much fun killing every single person that she came across? Amaya instantly turned tore her gaze away from the city and looked at Sasuke.

"If you have something to tell Sakura Sasuke you better do it now." Amaya looked serious. Her whole body screamed of how serious this matter was. Her hands went to his shoulders to grab his attention so he would look at her. When she looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke in turn looked back at Amaya straight in the eye she was grateful that he was more like his father than that idiot of a mother of his. Fugaku had his pride, but he knew when to stop, and even though his pride would get in the way he would know of his wrong doings and admit to them no matter how much he never wanted to. In truth he wanted her and Sakura for his own greed to help take over nations, but he must have known that no matter how much he could have tried he would never control her and definitely couldn't control Sakura. But, Sasuke….Sasuke he had the power and strength to do it, he had the will power because unlike anyone around, Sasuke actually loved her more than anyone.

"How, I can't even get close to her without her burning myself….it's impossible, you didn't see what I saw when I was in front of her. That girl is not Sakura anymore, it's like I can't explain it…like…I saw the real Sakura just give up and just disappear." Sasuke's body shook with what Amaya couldn't tell was fear or with rage, but by the sound of his voice she guessed it was probably a mixture of both. She smiled at Sasuke; it was a small act to show him that it was okay. It was okay to be afraid, and it was okay to be in rage, because if she was in his position she would have been in the same type of emotional turmoil as he.

"Sasuke…I will tell you how you can save Sakura, but I warn you the answer will not be one any of you will be expecting…it requires the assistance of both Itachi and Kiyu." At the sound of their names Itachi and Kiyu narrowed their eyes and focused their attention even deeper to what Amaya was going to ask of them. They could tell alright that she was struggling to tell them because after she spoke their names Amaya fell silent as she stared at Sasuke her eyes narrowed just a bit. It was if she was searching for something deep down inside him, and the next thing they knew….Amaya's hands began to glow purple and before anyone could even ask a question her hands shoved down on his shoulder roughly. It wasn't painful, it felt like a jolt of warmth just filled his entire being…he felt like a brand new person, stronger than he was before he was silent waiting for an explanation as to why she did what she did.

"I healed your wounds Sasuke my daughter gave you, but I gave you some of my own power to help aid you through the battle…I will do the same for both you (Kiyu) and Itachi." She spoke up moments later.

"Are you going to tell us how to save Sakura or not? As you can tell she's already tearing up most of the city already!" Yukina snapped, everyone turned to look at her…did they not realize that she was here as well? It was offending to her that all of them hadn't realized that she was here, but she ignored it for now seeing how Amaya helped Sasuke heal.

"Ah…Yukina I apologize I didn't see you there…you sure have grown into a….woman I suppose." Amaya was hesitant with her choice of words, but who wouldn't seeing how Yukina didn't look anything like the innocent girl she was several years ago, but now….she sort of looked kind of trampy.

"You know Yukina, how?" Sasuke questioned.

"I asked her to help keep an eye on you Sasuke, but I would never have guessed that Yukina would actually peak your fancy and start something with you…anyway that is topic left for another day. Yukina you will stay behind you will be killed in an instant….instead there is another task we must do to help the boys….as for what you guys will do for Sakura you are going to distract her until we get back." At this point Amaya's happy face was starting to piss the boys off, now they knew where Sakura got all her constant annoying happiness from.

"You never told us how we are going to save her!" Sasuke hissed.

"You just told us we have to distract her while you go do another task to help us, how are we going to save her!" Sasuke added, and once more Amaya stayed silent for good forty five seconds before she immediately appeared by Yukina's side, her hand went to her shoulder before she spoke her answer.

"You have to kill her." Both Yukina and Amaya disappeared before any of them could say another word.

_Your lips are poison apple red…._

_Took me awhile after a kiss _

_To think you wanted me dead_

_But we both have gone amiss _

_Lost in a tragic form of mist_

_You at the top of the few things I love list_

Sasuke couldn't speak, his breath caught in his throat he didn't want to believe what he had heard. How could she, the mother of the girl he loved tell him such horrible news? He couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it. He had spent years away from her to protect her from Orochimaru's grasp, and now….now the only way to save her, and bring back to normal was to kill her? No. There must be another way Sasuke told himself determinedly. They didn't know though, none of them knew that during the shock of how to bring Sakura back Mikoto had disappeared. Itachi noticed soon after, but at the moment his concern was focused more on Sasuke. He knew his brother, he knew him extremely well and he knew that Sasuke probably didn't have what it took to kill the woman he loved.

"Sasuke…" Itachi began but Sasuke wouldn't let him finish.

"Don't Itachi…I'm trying to figure this out….this isn't what I wanted! DAMNIT! This is not what I had planned, how could I do such a thing to her? Why did she just give up like that?" His voice failed at hiding his rage, his anger, but most of all the pain he was currently feeling. His fist pounded into the ground but his fist came to a stop the moment Itachi grabbed a hold of his wrist, and then turned him around to face him with a glare. He spoke no word to his little brother, but to bring him out of the state he was in Itachi punched his brother hard in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself Sasuke. This behavior is really unbecoming of an Uchiha. To be an Uchiha Sasuke you have to do what you don't want to do, that includes killing the woman you love with your entire soul. That woman is not the girl you love; ending her life should not hinder you any further. This is best for both you and Sakura Sasuke, do you understand?" Leave it to Itachi to speak to his little brother calmly, telling him bad news with no emotion or remorse for what his little brother was currently feeling.

"You don't understand Itachi…" Sasuke began, "There is no one like her…."

At his statement Itachi had to scoff, "As if I hadn't heard that before. Listen boy get your head out of your ass and do what you have to do! There are people out there fighting another war with Orochimaru, and what is left of the girl you supposeably love is destroying the city, millions of people are dying and millions more will die if you don't do something…are you going to sacrifice all those people just to save a body that no longer belongs to the real Sakura?" His voice was cold, ice and fierce…but he was right…

"I don't know if I can do it…" Sasuke sat back on the ground, his hands dangled over his knees, his head held down with his eyes closed.

"_You'll forget me again…." He was ten, he was young and naïve. He held her hand tight kissing the palm of her hand, a symbol that begged her to prove him wrong. She didn't reply, but she looked at him with a pure smile. He knew she loved him, and no matter how many times she would forget him, he knew that every time they would meet she would fall for him all over again. She took out a knife from her purse and held it in her hand. Before he could question what she was doing she had struck his shoulder without mercy. Sasuke screamed with pain, yelling out why she would do such a thing._

"_When both of your shoulder receive an X scar….then I give you permission to strike me as many times as possible…take all the pain you are feeling and let it all loose on me…"_

"_I won't strike you Sakura…"_

"_You will…if you want me to remember you forever…"_

"_If you want to protect me Sasuke….if you want to protect your love for me then make me hate you, it would, even though hurt us both it will make me remember you…" _

"Are you certain killing Sakura is the only way Amaya?" Yukina asked as they both ran through the familiar streets where Sakura was born.

"It's the only way, but I have another plan…I'm not sure if it'll work, but there is two things I know about my daughter the people that are close to her are the most important. And even though I may not be one of those people…there are still those around her that can help bring her back…I'm going to need those _two. _If Sasuke seriously wants to bring her back alive…then he's going to need their help." Amaya replied quickly turning the next corner only race even more.

"But I thought he had to do it on his own?"

"He's the next protector, but that doesn't mean he has to do it on his own…it's too great of a task and Sasuke doesn't have…all that he needs this wasn't supposed to happen for another four years…so everything is thrown off." She stopped talking the moment they both arrived at a small house located near a flower shop. They both stood in front of the door, Yukina taking it upon herself decided to go up to knock on the door before Amaya grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I'll do it….do not trust this person so openly, though she was close to my daughter, she betrayed her setting her up to give to Orochimaru…"

"You mean this is…" Amaya's eyes harden at Yukina's hesitation.

"That's right this is _her _house." Amaya spoke while knocking on the door only to be greeted momently later by a blond haired woman. She must have been stunned because the moment the blond haired girl saw who was at the door she stumbled back in complete surprise. Her body fell to the floor when Amaya and Yukina stepped into the woman's home slowly as if taunting the blond.

"A….A…Am…Amaya….Y…Yu…Yukina…impossible…he…he…he...said…you…you…both…were….d…dead…" She was nervous, every sound coming from her mouth proved her fear to both of the women inside her home.

"We are alive and well no thanks to you; don't think I have forgotten about what you have done when you were a little girl Ino…I'll forgive your treachery to me and Yukina if you do something for us." Amaya grabbed the blond haired girl's hair roughly pulling at her in order to make her look at Amaya straight in the face. Tears began to spill down the side of her cheeks as Ino whimpered and pleaded for mercy to be let go.

"Right now…at this very moment" Amaya began slowly.

Because I remember how we both set our hearts on fire

And I still remember all of our desires

I even remember your soft cruel smile

"Have you decided on what you are going to do?" Sasori asked Sasuke, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down with his eyes closed waiting for Sasuke's answer. The group was silent, but in the distance they could hear the cries from those in the city in fear while Sakura was destroying everything and everyone. Her cruel laughter echoing with her enjoyment at the fear she was causing, it was then that Sasuke decided to stand up. The winds felt hot as it blew right past him, quickly his hand shot up grasping a few leave in his hands that were about to pass him. He crumbled the leaves in his fist before opening his eyes pitch black with a dark purple star, Sasuke made his decision.

"_I'll love you forever and ever! I promise not to forget you Sasuke this time around…" Another line was formed on his shoulder making one complete X…he still had another shoulder, and another chance at hope that she would never forget him again._

"_Sometimes…I think we aren't meant to be together if I keep forgetting you…aren't you hurting enough? Why do you continue to seek me out if you know I'm going to forget you within days? It's hurting me knowing I'm hurting you….I know my body feels that I can only be with you and no one else, I know that I'm drawn to you like a month to a flame, but you Sasuke….you can move on with your life, you can be happy…you can stop hurting yourself for me now…you can love another woman…" Another year pasted and once again Sasuke's shoulder received another line on his other shoulder. She kissed it tenderly, and cried out that it wasn't fair she kept forgetting._

"_You remember your promise right? If you forget me one last time, and finish this X, the next time around…you will never be able to forget me…and you'll feel the same pain I felt for all the years I was in pain because of the torture you sent me through…" Sasuke told her, his voice was soft as he kissed her hair, she said nothing but nod her approval. Though he didn't want to, he was going to do it for her. He had his plans for her…but he still didn't want to do what she wanted despite her forgetting._

"_I'll remember you" Her fingers traced his cheek. "Though I may not remember our past…though I may not remember the things you have told me about our relationship in the past years I believe you because my heart beats for you…remembering you soon…keeping you in my memory…I'm looking forward to it, even if it may be painful, I'll still remember you…so don't be afraid to hurt me, I deserve it…I love you…"_

_I love you-I love you- I love you_

"It's time…." Sasuke said after a good while, his eyes set straight for the city where Sakura was damaging. Sasori opened his eyes, Altair glared, and Itachi waited for the next thing Sasuke was going to say.

"You can't be serious Sasuke! She's my sister and your lover!" Altair hissed grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, only to be thrown back by Itachi roughly.

"You don't think I know that! You think I have choice! And what's this Altair now you want to be honorable older brother? When for years you did nothing but despise her and wish her dead, now you suddenly want to save her out of your obligation? Don't make me laugh! You have no say in what I do and what happens to Sakura…besides" Sasuke paused.

"That person…that person is NOT your sister and my lover that person…is no longer the girl I love…"

Amaya held Ino's cheek her the palm of her hand "Right now…Sakura has already begun her destruction, we need your help to aid Sasuke bring her back or she will die." Amaya was serious and Ino didn't hide the surprise look on her face when she heard Sakura's name, and the fact that she might be killed all together. Taking her nod as approval for her help Amaya released Ino, she held out her hand to offer assistance to help her stand which Ino took graciously.

"I don't know what help I can be, but sure…you have my help…" Amaya didn't miss the way Ino's eyes showed an expression that she didn't like.

"Let me remind you Ino, that I can kill you before you blink an eye." Amaya got dangerously close to Ino, their noses practically touching with every word icily dripping out of Amaya's mouth spoke the truth in what she was saying.

"So I dare you to double cross me again, but seeing how you were one of the friends Sakura considered to be her best, I came to you for help in exchange you may live…but I swear if you are still on Orochimaru's side right now….right this very second I'll rip your spinal cord from your axial skeleton and use it as a jumping rope when I do my morning exercises do you understand me?" The threat was too scary to challenge, and once again, nervously Ino nodded.

"I must kill Sakura." Sasuke spoke cruelly.

NEXT TIME:

_You know….I love you just the way you are…_

Her smile is all he sees…and her laughter is all he hears

_If we can stay together like this I wouldn't mind…._

But he knows it's time…as he watches the girl he love kill mercilessly

_One day we can be together forever right Sasuke?_

He will have to put an end to it all…

_I'll tell you goodbye for now…but I won't keep you waiting much longer okay?_

Next time: Back to time when we first met

Author's note: Hey guys sorry it took so long, school got in the way, my job got in the way, my mother was in the hospital, my brother was in a car accident, my boyfriend dumped me because I study and write to much…so yeah….shit happens…thank God I got my computer, and thanks to 22shot for keeping my spirits up. I'll update hopefully faster, there's only a few more chapters left to this story guys, so I need everyone to tell me, after this story is done with, would you like me to have a story where Sasuke and Sakura were dating? This includes the introduction of Rin (if you remember she was Sasuke's girlfriend before Sasuke and Sakura got extremely serious) this also will include where she would constantly forget him, Tsunade's role in her life during her mother's absence, not to mention the role Altair has had in Sakura's life as a small child as well. If I do decide to make this version the Uchiha Clan will have no part in it…so…what would you guys like? Yes or no?


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. So due to some really rude and obnoxious people, (and Fanfiction(.)net going all Nazi on us) I, along with many, many other people, are going on a 48 hour ban of Fanfiction(.)net from midnight, June 8, until midnight of June 10, and I encourage everyone reading this to ban it also. There is a group of people who are purposely reporting stories for no obvious reason, just to get them taken off because they find it funny. The ban is a way protest, and hopefully make ff stop the group. Thank you for all who read this, and hopefully you will stay off of Fanfiction(.)net for those days.

Also...

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1


End file.
